Se battre contre soi
by Damianka
Summary: Bella, jeune mère renfermée et dévouée à sa famille supporte de plus en plus mal le masque qu'elle s'oblige à porter. Une rencontre changera peut être les choses. FF BDSM lecteur adulte
1. Prologue

Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer.

Fanfiction BDSM interdit au moins de 18 ans

Bella, jeune mère renfermée et dévouée à sa famille supporte de plus en plus mal le masque qu'elle s'oblige à porter. Une rencontre changera peut être les choses

PROLOGUE

Force. Contrôle. Fierté.

Tel un mantra régissant ma vie, je me répète ses mots au quotidien pour pouvoir avancer.

Force : toujours tenir debout face aux problèmes, les miens ou ceux de la famille. Être une épaule pour les personnes que l'on aime; protéger mes enfants, mes soeurs et mes amis; tenter de régler tous les problèmes survenant dans un clan comme le nôtre.

Contrôle : gérer des vies, des comptes. Éviter les débordements de chacun; contrôler ses actes, ses émotions.

Fierté : garder la tête haute; ne jamais faiblir et encor moins pleurer; se relever seule même lorsque l'on est au plus bas; ne rien montrer de sa tristesse ou de sa misère; ne jamais oublier une peine qui nous a été affligé; refuser de pardonner; se venger, toujours, pour pouvoir se relever.

Voilà donc ma vie.

Je me présente, Isabella Marie Swan. Mère de Peter Renesmée et Carlie, tante de Kimberly Jared et Colin, marraine de Leeloo, soeur de Rosalie et Alice et amie d'Angela Weber et Ben Cheney.  
Membre de cette famille ou chacun a un rôle à tenir. Le mien : être en première ligne, affronter l'inconnu et les problèmes.

Même si cela me bouffe à chaque instant.

Même si je préfèrerais être celle qui se repose sur un autre au moins une fois.

Même si je me force, à chaque instant à garder un visage impassible alors que je ne souhaite qu'une chose : abandonner, laisser ma place à un autre.M'attribuer un autre rôle: celui de la petite chose fragile.

Parce que je suis celle qui maîtrise le mieux ses peines, ses émotions tendres et ses conflits intérieurs, je sais que jamais je ne pourrais m'autoriser un relâchement. je suis le rempart, ou ( comme certains aiment me présenter) le chien de garde de la famille, celle qui mort avant de parler.

Force. Contrôle. Fierté.

Encore et toujours.


	2. Chapitre 1

Nouvelle journée. Et ce réveil ! qui ne veux pas s'arreter de sonner. La nuit a été courte. Mon incapicité à dormir sans connaître la fin d'un livre est responsable de mon lever difficile.

\- Maman ! c'est l'heure !

Mon fils Peter, petit homme de notre maisonnnée, toque à la porte de ma chambre.

\- J'arrive, réveille Nessie s'il te plais, je m'occupe de Carlie.  
\- OK

Depuis le départ de leur père, mon petit homme prend son rôle d'ainé au sérieux, m'aidant des que possible avec ses soeurs. Du haut de ses 10 ans, il est bien plus responsable que la majorité des enfants de son école.

J'attrape Carlie, descend rejoindre mes 2 grands qui sont déjà attablés. Le bol de la petite dernière préparé. Merci Peter ! J'assoie Carlie devant son petit déjeuner, remontes préparer la tenue de ma petite princesse et me jette sous la douche.  
20 minutes plus tard, les pas dans l'escaliers m'indiquent que le p'tit dej est fini. je sors de la salle de bain habillée et coiffée.

Je prépare Carlie tout en validant le choix de vêtement de Nessie. Avec ses presque 7 ans, elle choisit dèjà ses tenues en veillant à l'accord des couleurs et des accessoires. Une vraie princesse, très sure d'elle et de son look. Tout ce que je voulais qu'elle soit, tout ce que je ne suis pas.

8h10. Départ des grands pour l'ecole et direction la maternelle. Je dépose Carlie et attend mes soeurs devant l'école.

On se retrouve chez Alice, comme chaque matin, accompagnées d'Angie ( notre amie d'enfance) devant le café à programmer notre journée, même si celle-ci sera semblable aux autres.  
Je garderai Colin, qui est encore trop petit pour l'école, pendant qu'Alice ira travailler. Rose elle se reposera. Enceinte de 8 mois 1/2, nous ne voulons pas la fatiguer.

Contrairement à moi, toutes deux ont refait leurs vies. Je n'ai pas ce courage, je n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur notre passé, préférant ainsi une routine monotone aux risques qu'apporterait une nouvelle vie de couple.

Travaillant peu, juste assez pour subvenir aux besoins de mes enfants tout en restant disponible pour ma famille, je vaque donc à mes occupations quotidiennes : ménage et courses en attendant la sortie des classes ou la routine reprends ses droits avec le gouter au parc, les devoirs, la douche et le repas de tous mon petit monde.

Une fois la nuit arrivée, la nostalgie reprends le dessus. A seulement 28 ans je sens le poids de ma vie peser. l'inactivité m'oblige à ressasser mes idées noires et la nostalgie d'une enfance et d'un mariage ratés. Tout me submerge. Je me noie dans ma solitude et mes angoisses. Je suis seule et peux donc ainsi m'autoriser quelques larmes libératrice avant de retrouver avec avidité un nouveau livre où je suis sure de trouver un échappatoire momentanée, un monde où une fin heureuse est possible.  
La lecture a toujours été une évasion. un moyen de rêver d'un hypothétique bonheur; même si celui-ci n'est destiné qu'à des personnages fictifs.

Quand tout devient trop lourd je m'autorise une sortie avec ma voisine.  
Leah, jeune mère célibataire aussi, forte et indépendante. Avec elle, je peux me relâcher un peu, je ne ressens pas le besoin de la protéger. Cela me permet donc de profiter réellement de mes soirées, en oubliant pour quelques heures mes obligations.

Le samedi tant attendu arrive vite, je me retrouve chez Alice pour l'après-midi afin qu'elle puisse jouer à barbie Bella en vue de ma soirée.  
Mes enfants dormiront chez elle ce soir.  
Après 4 heures de torture esthétique, je suis fin prête et rejoins Leah .

Quelques parties de billards dans un pub et une fin de soirée en boite sont au programme.

Ma tenue ne reflète pas vraiment ma personnalité mais dans ces soirées là je préfère être une autre et les choix de ma soeur sont parfait pour cela. Une robe bustier noir toute simple avec cependant la fermeture éclair sur le devant et des escarpins noirs la compose. une chignon lache et un maquillage légers agrémente le tout.

Arrivées au pub, je laisse Leah passer devant, son regard froid dissuade les hommes de trop nous approcher et je suis plus qu'heureuse de la laisser jouer ce rôle là.

C'est totalement détendue que nous entamons notre troisième partie, on s'amuse bien et les soucis sont restés à la maison.  
Une main sur ma hanche me fait revenir à la réalite. Je me retourne brutalement pour me retrouver face à une haleine plus que douteuse.  
\- Hey chérie, ça te dis de jouer avec une autre queue ?

Je relève les yeux et détaille le visage de l'importun : blond, le visage rond un peu poupin, même ses yeux bleu semblent fade.  
Par habitude, je bascule automatiquement en mode revancharde.  
\- Je préfère garder celle que j'ai actuellement en main et si tu ne veux pas que je m'en serve pour faire remonter ton service 3 pièces jusqu'à l'œsophage, je te conseille de me lâcher immédiatement !

Il retire sa main et recule sous les ricanements de Leah. Je relève la tête et toise la pièce afin de m'assurer qu'un maximum de personne ait entendu ma tirade, espérant que cela découragerait d'autre élans de ce genre.

Ce soudain changement d'humeur me donne des frissons et délaisse Leah quelques minutes pour aller me ressaisir dans les toilettes. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle, je la sais capable de se défendre seule, de plus le pub et peu bondé et un vigile se tient dans chaque pièce.  
Une fois arrivée, je me laisse glisser le long du mur et me positionne accroupi, les yeux fermés, la tête sur les genoux.  
Force. Contrôle. Fierté. Force. Contrôle. Fierté Force. Contrôle. Fierté. Chuchoter mon mantra me permet de canaliser cet afflut d'émotions et petit à petit je me redresse, relève la tête et rouvrent les yeux.  
Mon regard croise mon reflet dans les miroirs qui longent le mur en face moi. La Bella dure et fière est de retour, je sais qu'il me faudra un moment avant de pouvoir laisser retomber cette barrière. Un mouvement attire mon attention et remarque que je ne suis pas seule. Un homme se tient à l'entrée. Pas un homme, un Adonis ! Un visage carré, un nez droit, des cheveux d'une couleur presque irréelle: cuivre peut être ? et des yeux d'un vert émeraude. Chacun observant l'autre à travers le miroir. Je suis la première à lacher prise en me retournant pour fuir le malaise que je sens monter en moi. 

Gardant tout de même la tête haute je sors de la pièce en frôlant l'inconnu pour pouvoir sortir.


	3. Chapitre 2

Une heure déjà que nous sommes arrivées au New Moon et nous profitions de notre nuit. A peine arrivée, la pression était retombée. La musique assourdissante avait fait effet et c'est les yeux fermés que je dansais depuis.  
Le fait que Leah fréquentait assidument ce club depuis de nombreuses années me permis de rencontrer bon nombre de ses amis. A ma grande surprise, mon inconnu était là aussi, assis dans un des carré VIP. Plus tôt dans la soirée, je l'avais vu discuter quelques minutes avec Leah, mais décider d'ignorer. Après tous je ne le verrais certainement plus et ne me voilant pas la face je devinais très bien qu'il ne chercher très certainement pas une fille aussi banal que moi.  
Mes cheveux brun et mon regard marron me rendait juste invisible. Je n'attirais pas forcément les regards et je préférais d'ailleurs cela.

Accoudé au bar, je buvais lentement mon soda en rêvassant. La soirée était géniale, les yeux fermés, je balançais la tête au rythme des chansons.  
Une pression sur mon bras me fis rouvrir les yeux.  
Un homme plutôt charmant, brun, mat de peau, au regards noir se tenait juste à coté de moi.  
\- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?  
\- Non merci, Je n'ai pas encore finis le mien.  
J'atténue mon refus avec un sourire, ne souhaitant pas le vexer.  
\- Le prochain alors ?  
\- Non, je ne préfère pas.  
\- Ça va c'est juste un verre !  
Sur le point de sortir une réplique bien cinglante, je me sentis tirée en arrière par 2 mains sur mes hanches. Je tournais vivement la tête et reconnue mon inconnu fixant le brun.  
Il baissa ses yeux sur moi, adoucissant son regard  
\- Un problème ?

Comme hypnotisée, je le fixais sans aucune gêne sans même penser à répondre à sa question.  
Doucement et sans me lâcher, il se plaça devant moi, me fît poser mon verre et m'entraîna sur la piste.  
Nos corps se balançaient lentement, totalement déconnectée du monde et du rythme soutenu de la musique.

POV Edward

La jeune femme, dans mes bras, m'intriguait. Tantôt douce et fragile, tantôt forte et fière. Quand je l'avais vu rentrer dans le pub accompagnée de Leah, j'avais été sur d'avoir une soumise devant moi. Son regard baissé, sa façon de se tenir derrière son amie et de la laisser imposer son autorité m'avaient amené à ses conclusions.

Je ne l'avais plus quitté des yeux. Elle était belle, naturellement belle. La conversation de mes amis, tout comme l'attention des quelques autres femmes du pub devinrent obsolète, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Son rire était le plus beau son, et ses mouvements, bien qu'un peu maladroit par moment étaient la grâce incarnée. Elle était un ange dans ce monde de monstres.  
Voir cet homme l'approcher m'avait crispé mais je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre lui répondre de cette façon. Passant de chaton chétif en lionne enragée en quelques seconde.

Je voulais essayé de comprendre, c'est pour cela que je l'avais suivi dans les toilettes des femmes. Je l'avais vu s'accroupir , si fragile qu'une brise l'aurait renversé, et se relevée en marmonnant devenant forte et inébranlable. Je l'avais vu baisser les yeux tout en gardant la tête haute, toute en contradiction, une énigme qui m'obsédait.

Connaissant les habitudes de Leah, j'étais parti à leur suite au New Moon. La voir danser, les yeux fermer, totalement dans son monde m'avait éblouï. Plus je la regardais, plus je la voulais; mais surtout, je voulais la comprendre.  
J'avais rencontré Leah, il y a quelques années au Black hours, club BDSM le plus select de Seattle. Elle comme moi sommes des dominants même si elle, contrairement à moi, se contente des scènes au club, jamais chez elle.  
Elle avait remarqué mon intérêt pour son amie et était venue me mettre en garde. Isabella, m'avait-elle appris, ne faisait pas partie de notre monde. Ne connaissait rien au plaisir BDSM et surtout, combattait violemment son coté fragile et soumis et ce, depuis de nombreuses années.

Je saurai la convaincre de laisser tomber sa carapace, il le fallait. Il me la fallait.

Ramenant mon esprit au présent, je resserrai ma prise sur Isabella. Sa tête contre mon torse, la mienne dans ses cheveux. Humant son parfum comme un camé qui en a après sa dernière dose. Ne pouvant déjà plus m'en passer.  
\- Isabella, Tu veux venir à ma table, boire un verre ?  
Elle releva le visage vers moi.  
\- Tu as l'avantage sur moi. Je ne connais pas ton prénom.  
\- Tu as raison, ton amie a laissé échappé cette information lorsque nous nous sommes salués. Je m'appelle Edward et je suis plus qu'enchanté de faire ta connaissance belle Isabella.  
Ses joues rougirent sous le compliment.  
\- Enchantée aussi Mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella et oui je voudrais bien un soda.

La gardant toujours contre moi, je nous dirigeais vers le carré VIP qui m'étais réservé. Et dire qu'elle ne me connaissait pas ! moi le célibataire le plus recherché de l'état de Washington selon les magasines people.

Après avoir commandé nos verres auprès d'un serveur un peu trop intéressée par ma cavalière, nous nous installâmes face à la piste dans un silence un peu gênant, je décidais donc d'ouvrir la conversation afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur la jeune femme assise à mes cotés.  
\- Alors, charmante Bella, d'où viens-tu ?  
\- De forks, une petite bourgade pas très loin.  
-Sérieusement ? j'y vis aussi ! où plutôt j'habite dans la forêt à quelques kilomètres.  
\- C'est donc toi le nouveau propriétaire de la maison blanche, la maison hantée de notre enfance, celle qui faisait crier d'effroi tous les enfants de mon école. Tu es donc Eward Cullen, une personnalité d'après ce qu'il se dit. Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu en ville.  
\- Je n'y vais jamais, je travaille sur Seattle et ne rentre que le soir.

Nous fûmes interrompu par Leah.  
\- Je vais rentrer Bella, tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive, tu me laisses 5 minutes.  
\- OK, je t'attends devant.

Bella se retourna vers moi, un petit sourire contrit au lèvres.  
\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai passé une excellente soirée. J'espère que l'on se reverra.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça, il fallait qu'elle reste avec moi. Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et lui murmurais à l'oreille.  
\- Restes s'il te plait, je te raccompagnerai. Finie la soirée avec moi.  
Elle avait l'air perdue, ne sachant plus que décider  
\- Je ne peux pas laisser Leah rentrer seule.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, je la connais plutôt bien, elle peux se débrouiller seule.

Décidé à la faire céder, je l'embrassais. Depuis que je l'avais vu j'en avais eu envie. Doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Quand je la sentie répondre à mon baiser, je ne me retins plus, attaquant sa bouche avec frénésie, espérant lui transmettre la passion qu'elle m'inspirait.  
Elle se recula la première, essoufflée.  
\- Tu devras me ramener chez moi au plus tard à sept heure  
\- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu y seras.  
\- Je dois aller parler à Leah.  
\- Je t'accompagne.

La gardant toujours près de moi, nous nous arrêtâmes au vestiaire pour récupérer son gilet et sortîmes du club.  
Son amie attendais sur le parking. Quand Bella la vît, elle s'éloignât de moi pour la rejoindre. Elle discutèrent ensemble quelques minutes, s'embrassèrent, puis Leah monta dans sa BMW et quitta le parking.


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

On m'a fait remarquer que ma description de la famille de Bella était un peu évasive et embrouillée alors voici un récapitulatif :

\- Peter, Renesmée et Carlie enfants de Bella

\- Rosalie et Alice sœurs de Bella

\- Kimberly, Jared, Colin et Rachel enfants de Rose

\- Leeloo fille d'Alice

\- Angela et Ben amis de Bella et Leah amie et voisine de Rose et Bella

J'espère que vous y verrez plus clair.

Bonne lecture

\- Pour cette nuit, sois mienne, laisse-moi te montrer, laisse-moi faire.  
A quoi bon résister, j'avais accepter de le suivre jusqu'à chez lui, ce n'était pas pour reculer maintenant. Pour toute réponse, je me contentais de hocher la tête.

\- Suis moi.

Il me pris la main et me dirigea à travers la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Arrivés près du lit, il me releva la tête et commença à m'embrasser.  
Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le premier, il était plus doux, plus tendre, très certainement destiné à me mettre en confiance. Doucement il nous fit approcher du lit.

\- Allonges toi sur le dos.

Cet ordre murmuré au creux de l'oreille me fit frissonner et je me surpris à lui obéir sans même y réfléchir.  
Edward me rejoignît, s'agenouillant à mes cotés, fît glisser sa main de mon épaule à mon poignet, s'en saisis et le releva au dessus de ma tête sans jamais quitter mon visage du regard.  
Je le sentis attacher ma main et commença soudain à m'affoler.

\- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
-Détend toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal. je te le promets. Il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te promets que tu aimeras.

Il continua à me parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Sa voix de ténor parvenait à me détendre et le laissais donc recommencer avec mon autre main. Il se déplaça entre mes jambes qu'il écarta avec ses genoux. Lentement, il fît descendre la fermeture de ma robe jusqu'à l'ouvrir complètement, en écarta les pans. Il fît glissé ses doigts sur mes hanches, attrapant mon shorty noir pour me l'enlever. Il se pencha ensuite sur moi, approchant son visage de mon cou.

\- Superbe ! mais on ne mets pas ce genre de robe en boite sans arrière pensée Isabella. Quelles pouvaient être les tiennes pendant que tu te préparais ?

Physiquement dépendante de lui, je me refusais à lui répondre, souhaitant ainsi garder une part de moi à l'abri. Avouer que je souhaitais me défaire de ma vie même pour quelques heures me semblais impossible à mettre en mots.

\- Tu me confies ton corps mais pas ton âme. je le comprends, il faut une confiance totale pour cela. je vais te montrer que je mérite la tienne belle Isabella.

Comment lui dire que ma "confiance" en la gente masculine a été détruite avant même d'exister, que cela serais probablement impossible d'y arriver, que j'étais trop abimée pour céder un jour. Je me contentais donc de le fixer en espérant qu'il abandonne le sujet.  
Un nouveau foulard apparu, qu'il déposa sur mes yeux, faisant accélérer mon cœur, si cela était encore possible. Ainsi entravé du toucher et la vue, je me sentie encore plus déboussolée.

Il commença à m'embrasser, de mon cou à mon épaule, descendant lentement entre mes seins qu'il malaxait . Ne pas le voir décupler les sensations. Mon corps bouillonner littéralement sous ses lèvres et ses mains.  
Sa bouche continua à descendre atteignant trop lentement à mon gout, mon centre plus qu'humide. Il me lécha , jouant de ses dents sur mon clitoris.

\- Ed ... warddd  
\- Tu est si belle, et ton goût est à la hauteur de ta beauté. Tout en toi chantes pour moi. Laisses toi aller belle Isabella.  
Une de ses mains rejoignît sa bouche, fît passer un doigt entre mes lèvres intimes avant de l'enfoncer dans mon vagin.  
\- HUmmm

Mes hanches commencèrent à s'agiter, demandant plus. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième tout en continuant ses vas et viens. La boule de chaleur qui se formait au creux de mon ventre en devenait douloureuse. Quand son pouce vint se frotter sur mon clitoris, j'explosais dans un cri.  
Sa langue lapa mes plis, me nettoyant de ma jouissance.  
Il remonta lentement sur mon corps, sans pour autant peser sur moi. ses doigts frôlèrent ma bouche entrouverte avant de s'y enfoncer.  
Je les suçais sans retenue lui arrachant un râle. Me gouter à travers lui m'excita davantage et je me cambrais afin que nos corps se touchent davantage. Il était nu. A quel moment avait-il fait tomber ses vêtements ? je ne le saurais jamais mais ça m'importais peu.  
Son érection frottait sur mon pubis à chaque mouvement de mon bassin, nous arrachant gémissements et grognements.  
Je sentie le bandeau se desserré, me rendant ainsi la vue. Mon regard s'ancra automatiquement au sien.

\- Je veux te voir à ton apothéose.

Il pris mes jambes; les passa l'une après l'autre autour de sa taille et me pénétrât enfin d'un coup sec, butant au fond de moi, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir.  
Il me remplissait totalement, m'étirant au delà de ce que je pouvais imaginer et l'obligeant à s'immobiliser pour laisser mon corps s'adapter au sien.

\- Tu es si ... serrée,... si ... chaude.

Il sorti complètement de moi, me laissant une sensation de vide intense. Sous mes râles de mécontentements, il me fît son sourire en coin, celui qui me faisait tant craquer, se mit à genou, attrapa un oreiller, le glissa sous mes fesses et me repénétrat violemment. Entrant en moi jusqu'à la garde. Commençant des vas et viens brutaux. Plus de tendresse, juste de la passion brute, Celle qui nous consumais depuis ce premier baiser et qui attendait sa délivrance.  
Nos bassins s'entrechoquaient, faisant grossir à chaque coups de butoir le feu au fond de moi.

\- Jouis ... pour ... moi

Sa main avait rejoins mon clitoris et le pinça fortement. Mon second orgasme éclata violemment, me faisant resserrer sur son membre et hurler son prénom.  
Il me suivit dans la jouissance quelques secondes plus tard, retombant sur moi, sa tête contre mon cœur.  
Trop vite à mon gout, il se redressa, défit les liens qui me retenais au lit et se leva. Je tentais de me me lever aussi mais mes épaules et mes bras trop endoloris ne me le permirent pas.

\- Restes allongée.

Il revint vers moi, me fit tourner sur le ventre, s'installa sur mes fesses, un genou de chaque coté de mon bassin et commença à me masser les épaules et les bras. Ses mains étaient grasses et l'odeur sucrée qui me parvint me fit penser qu'il devait utiliser de l'huile de massage.  
Mes muscles se détendirent rapidement et je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.

Une caresse sur ma joue et une voix douce me sorti de ce sommeil sans rêve.

\- Jolie Bella, il faut se lever.

J'ouvris les yeux, un peu désorientée, ne reconnaissant ni la voix, ni la chambre où je me trouvais. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remémorer la soirée, ou plutôt la fin de soirée. Je rougie et me cachais, de manière assez puérile je l'avoues, sous le drap. je m'imaginais très bien ce à quoi je ressemblais avec mes cheveux en bataille, le maquillage de la veille et les rougeurs. Ca ne devait pas être très glorieux.

\- Ne te caches pas de moi, tu es tellement belle. De plus il est 6h00 et j'ai promis que tu serais chez toi avant 7h00, et bien que j'aimerais te garder pour moi encore un peu, tu dois sortir des draps ma douce.

J'acceptais finalement de m'asseoir, prenant soin de garder le draps sur ma poitrine.

\- Merci de m'avoir réveillée. Il faudrait que j'aille à la salle de bain.  
\- Bien sur, c'est la porte juste là. Je vais à la cuisine, café ou thé ?  
\- Café s'il te plais.

Après qu'il soit sorti de la pièce, j'observai la chambre où je me trouver et me rendis compte que je ne reconnaissait rien de cette pièce.  
La veille, trop occupée à le contempler, je n'avais rien vu de la chambre. Un lit baldaquin , une commode et deux tables de chevets étaient les seuls meubles de la pièce. Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain je redescendis à la recherche de la cuisine. j'avais revêtu ma robe, à défaut de vêtement plus confortable mais était rester pied nus, les escarpins à la main.

Je le trouvais accoudé au plan centrale de la cuisine, une tasse à la main et une autre fumante devant lui.

\- Tu saurais où est mon sac ?  
\- Juste là, tu l'avais laissé dans la voiture, je l'ai ramené.

Je le remerciais en attrapant la tasse qu'il avait avancé vers moi, me saisis de mon sac pour vérifier mes messages.  
Un message d'Emmett me fis recracher mon breuvage sacré sous le regard ahuri d'Edward. J'aurai pu en rire si je n'avais pas était aussi angoissé, ma sœur Rose avait eu des contractions une bonne partie de la nuit et devait se rendre rapidement à l'hôpital.

\- Je dois rentrer maintenant, j'ai une urgence !  
\- Rien de grave ?  
\- Non pas grave mais urgent, ma sœur va accoucher.  
\- OK, on y va .

Je composais le numéro d'Emmett tout en suivant Edward jusqu'au garage.

\- Bella ! Je suis trop content que tu appelles. Rose est ingérable, je sais plus comment faire !  
\- Mets les valises dans la voiture, je serai là dans moins de 10 minutes.  
\- Les valises sont justement le nœud du problème, elle en a 5 rien que pour elle et 2 pour le bébé.  
\- Alors installes là dans la voiture, j'arrive.  
\- OK, merci Bells

Je raccrochais. Ma sœur ne changerait jamais. Ce constat me fît sourire. Rose et Alice était des accros de la mode, découcher une nuit représentais un déménagement, alors un accouchement et plusieurs nuits en maternité était compliqué à gérer.  
J'indiquai la route à Edward et arrivâmes rapidement devant chez ma sœur. Elle avait besoin de moi et paniquer ne servirai à rien alors durant le trajet, je m'étais répété inlassablement mon mantra.


	5. Chapitre 4

Pov Edward

Le trajet c'était fait dans le silence. Après son appel, Bella avait fermé les yeux pour ne les rouvrir qu'une fois la voiture arrêtée. Elle avait une fois de plus changé, elle n'était plus fragile ou timide, mais déterminée et sure d'elle.  
A peine arrivée, sa portière s'ouvrit et un géant apparu.

\- Merci Bella. Elle est dans la voiture. Hey tu fais quoi avec Edward ?

Elle se crispa.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?  
\- Ben oui, il vient à la salle chaque semaine, mais comment tu le connais ?  
\- Ne te mêles pas de mes affaires Emmett et allons plutôt régler Tes problèmes avec Ta femme.

Elle se retourna vers moi, me fît un timide sourire, me remerciais et sortie de la voiture en courant.  
Je ne remarquais que maintenant qu'elle était pieds nus mais cela ne semblais pas la déranger. Emmett, lui était resté à coté de la voiture, me regardant étrangement.

\- Alors, tu la connais d'où Bella ?  
\- On était à la même soirée hier.  
\- Et ...  
\- Comme elle te l'a dis, ça ne te regarde pas.  
\- Contrairement à ce qu'elle pense, ça me regarde. elle n'est pas aussi dure qu'elle veux le faire croire et je ne laisserai plus personne la blesser.

Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, il parti vers la maison où 3 enfants attendaient sur le perron.  
Je sorti de la volvo et contemplai le capharnaüm ambiant. Les enfants étaient affolés, Emmett se tenait à coté de la voiture où Bella était accroupi discutant avec celle que je supposé être sa sœur. Des valises étaient empilées sous la véranda.  
Bella se releva et se retourna vers Emmett

\- Va chercher 2 de tes T-shirt et joggings et rajoutes les aux valises du bébé, elle s'en contentera en attendant ce soir que je lui amène les autres valises.  
\- OK

Elle se retourna vers la maison pour s'adresser aux enfants.

-Kim, fait rentrer tes frères et prépares le petit déjeuner.

Les enfants entrèrent au moment ou Emmett sorti de la maison, attrapa deux valises pour les mettre dans le coffre de la voiture.  
Elle avait l'air si sure d'elle, avec tous ce petit monde qui lui obéissait sans discuter. Même la sœur capricieuse semblait se montrer raisonnable en sa présence. Son assurance n'enlevait rien à sa douceur, et c'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'elle regarda la voiture quitter l'allée.

Bella avait complètement occulté ma présence et se dirigeait vers la maison. Je ne comprenais pas l'attrait qu'elle exerçait sur moi. J'avais toujours étais attiré par des femmes fragiles, pour qui hausser le ton ou diriger étaient des épreuves. Des femmes naturellement soumises.  
Et j'étais là, en admiration devant elle, tantôt intrigué, abasourdi ou ému selon la situation. Vénérant sa soumission et admirant son courage et sa ténacité.  
Je décidais, pour le moment, de mettre de coté ce genre de pensée et attrapais son sac, qu'elle avait encor oublié dans ma voiture. Je la rejoignis alors qu'elle commençais à se débattre avec les valises restées sous la véranda.

\- Tiens prends ton sac, je vais t'aider pour les valises.

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder. Mon Isabella était revenue, avec ses rougeurs et son sourire timide. Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? Diriger toute une maisonnée en un claquement de doigt et en une seconde devenir une jeune fille fragile et inquiète.

\- Merci, mais je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps. Ne t'embêtes pas, je devrais y arriver.  
\- Ne dis pas de sottise et indiques moi plutôt où je dois les poser.  
\- Il faut juste les mettre dans l'entrée. je les récupèrerai plus tard.

J'attrapais deux des valises et la suivis à l'intérieur de la maison. Les enfants étaient attablés dans la cuisine et nous regardèrent des que nous avions passé la porte.

\- Kimberly, tu peux surveiller tes frères, il faut que j'aille me changer.  
\- T'inquiètes tatie Bella, je gère.

Elle pris son téléphone, envoya un message et se retourna vers moi.

\- Encore merci Edward.  
\- Pas de soucis, tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?  
\- J'habite à deux maison d'ici.

Elle me fît un sourire, ramassa ses escarpins et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu comptes y aller pieds nus ?  
\- J'ai déjà les pieds sales et je ne veux pas salir les chaussures et puis je n'ai que deux pelouses à traverser.

Son portable bipa, elle répondit rapidement au message avec un grand sourire en sortant de la maison. je la suivi et, une fois sur la pelouse la pris dans mes bras tel une mariée pour la ramener chez elle.

\- Hey, je peux marcher tu sais ?  
\- Tu risques de te blesser, laisse moi m'occuper encore un peu de toi.

J'accompagnais ma réponse d'un sourire en coin. Elle se détendit, me montra sa maison avant de passer ses mains derrière mon cou. La tenir ainsi dans mes bras réveilla mon désir d'elle et c'est presque en courant que j'arrivais devant sa porte. Je la déposais, le temps de la laisser ouvrir et la repris avec moi pour la faire entrer. Elle releva la tête, des questions plein les yeux.

\- La salle de bain est en haut je suppose ?

Ma voix était rauque, presque cassée par mon envie d'elle. Elle du s'en apercevoir, car elle hocha la tête en fixant mes lèvres.

\- Tu supposes bien, deuxième porte à gauche.

Arrivés dans la pièce je l'assis sur le lavabo et me jetais sur ses lèvres, si douce, qui m'avais tant manqué. Je fis descendre la fermeture de sa robe, m'arrêtant une fois ses seins libéré et commença à les sucer. La veille, dans mon empressement à la gouter, je m'étais privé de ce plaisir et je compter bien y remédier. Elle rejeta se tête en arrière tandis que je taquinais ses pointes dressées vers moi. Je l'aidais à se mettre debout afin de la débarrasser de cette robe encombrante sans cesser mon attention, suçant, mordant et malaxant sans retenue. Une fois le bout de tissu à terre, je la détaillais et remarquais l'absence de dessous.

\- Dis-moi belle Isabella, n'as tu pas honte ? ça t'arrive souvent de te promener sans sous vêtement ?

Ses charmants rougissements refirent leurs apparition, à mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Il était sale, je ne pouvais pas le remettre.  
\- Et tu as bien fait. Va dans la douche, je te rejoins.

Je me déshabillais rapidement en récupérant un préservatif dans la poche de mon jean pour le mettre à portée de main et me glissais derrière elle, approchant ma bouche de son oreille.

\- Touches-toi pour moi belle Isabella, fais toi du bien en pensant à moi.  
\- Je .. j'ai jamais ...

Sentant son embarras, je me saisis de ses mains et les plaçaient sur ses seins, l'incitant , tout en embrassant sa nuque . Quand je la sentie se détendre, je fis descendre une de ses main vers son sexe, dirigeant un de ses doigt le long de ses plis.

\- Doigtes toi

Abandonnée à son plaisir, elle fit ce que je lui demandais sans s'apercevoir que je ne tenais plus se mains. Elle était un appel à la luxure. La voir ainsi, dégoulinante sous cette douche, ses cheveux mouillés frôlant mon torse, ses fesses se frottant contre ma verge représenté pour moi le summum de l'érotisme.  
Ses gémissements emplissaient la pièce. Tout en l'admirant, je me mis le préservatif et enroulai ses cheveux autour d'une de mes mains pendant que l'autre retirais sa main de son vagin pour l'appuyer contre le carrelage, la cambrant de la plus délicieuse des façons.  
Lentement, je m'inserrai en elle.

\- Han ... Ouuuuui

J'avais retrouvé mon paradis. Elle était ce corps qui avait été sculpté pour moi. Mes lents vas viens nous rapprochaient de l'extase.

\- PPLuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssss

Je me retirai d'elle, en serrant les dents, embrassant son dos, ses omoplates.

\- Que dis tu belle Isabella ? Qu'attends tu de moi ?  
\- Pluusss ... fo.. fort !

J'entrai à nouveau en elle d'un coup sec, tirant plus sur ses cheveux et sa hanche.

\- OOUUUUUUIIIIIIIII

Mon bassin tapait de plus en plus fort contre ses fesses. Mon Isabella voulait un peu de brutalité (d'accord beaucoup à ce stade), je l'en aimais davantage. Plus rien n'avait de sens mis à part le claquement de nos corps, nos souffles erratiques et nos gémissements étouffés.  
Je la redressais, sans cesser mes coups de butoir, collant son dos contre mon torse, faisant descendre la main qui tenait ses cheveux vers son sein tandis que l'autre descendais dans sa chatte.

\- JOUIS AVEC MOI

Pinçant son clitoris et un téton, nous atteignîmes l'orgasme en même temps mêlant nos cris une dernière fois.

Je la gardais contre moi, sentant ses jambes lâcher. Quand je la sentie plus stable, je la relâchais pour me débarrasser du préservatif. Je la rejoignis rapidement, pris son shampoing et commença à lui laver ses cheveux, les lui rincer, la regarder se laver, lui frotter le dos, déjà en manque de sa peau.

Je sorti de la douche, lui tendant la serviette toujours sans un mot.

M'essuyer sans la lâcher des yeux.  
Me rhabiller en ne voyant qu'elle.  
Lui murmurer en la fixant.

\- Je t'attends en bas.

Je la vis hocher la tête avant de me détourner.


	6. Chapitre 5

Pov Bella

Je le regardais sortir de la salle de bain, encore enroulée dans ma serviette et incapable de réfléchir. J'allais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller rapidement. Un jean et sweatshirt feraient l'affaire avec mes éternelles converses noires. Je me brossais rapidement les cheveux en une queue haute et descendis. Il était assis sur les marches du perron. Même de dos il était charismatique. J'étais devenu pathétique et maintenant que le retour à la réalité était survenu, il allait falloir mettre les choses au claires.

En moins de douze heures j'avais fait tout ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire. J'avais couché avec quelqu'un de Forks qui, en plus, connaît ma famille je l'avais fait rentré chez moi et le pire dans tout ça : je l'avais laissé me contrôler. Je mentirais en disant que ça ne m'avais pas plu, je m'étais sentie enfin moi, enfin libre, (ce qui est assez paradoxal quand on est attachée). J'avais pu lâcher prise. Même si je saisissais l'ironie de la situation je ne pouvais pas la laisser perdurer. j'avais vite compris qu'il était un dominant, Rose m'avait beaucoup parlé de ce monde là et même si je supposais qu'il n'était pas comme Royce, il restait un danger pour ma famille.

Décidée à mettre fin à cette histoire, je m'approchais et m'assis à coté de lui.

\- Il y a du monde chez ta sœur.

Je le regardais, lui fixant ma camionnette garée dans l'allée de Rose.

\- Ma sœur Alice m'a ramené ma voiture pour que je puisse porter les valises à Rose et surveilles les enfants en attendant que je revienne.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il fallait pourtant que je mettes les choses au clair. On ne pouvait pas continuer à se voir malgré l'alchimie qu'il semblait y avoir entre nous. Il fallait que je lui dises même si je sais que ça sera douloureux , même si ça voulait dire que je ne devais plus être moi.

\- Avec toi je vais à l'encontre de presque toutes mes règles.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Les règles sont faîtes pour être transgressées.  
\- Pas celles-la, c'est trop risqué.

J'avais chuchoté ma réponse avec l'impression de trahir un secret. Je lui devais une explication mais n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

\- Risqué pour qui ? je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles, je ne te ferai pas de mal Bella.  
\- Il n'y a pas que moi à prendre en compte.

Son visage se crispa, il était agacé. Sa voix devint tranchante.

\- Alors c'est pour tes sœurs, madame capricieuse n'accepterait pas que tu ais un semblant de vie ?

Je me relevais d'un bond, ne supportant pas son attaque contre Rose. Et c'est furieuse que je lui répondit.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, de ma vie ou de ma famille. Quoique non, tu dois en savoir un peu quand même. Je ne suis pas stupide, nos rapports de cette nuit et même de ce matin n'était pas vanille n'est-ce pas?

Son visage se décomposa, j'avais visé juste en le supposant adepte du BDSM. Lancée par ma colère, je continuais ma tirade.

\- Alors tu dois connaître ce cher Royce King, mon enfoiré d'ex beau frère ? Il a fait parti un temps de votre cercle très "privé". Ma sœur ne mérite ni ta méchanceté gratuite, ni la pitié que je peux voir dans tes yeux maintenant.

Puis je partis, presque en courant.

\- Bella, attends !

Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais d'avancer.

\- Maman

Je relevais la tête et vis Peter et Carlie qui venait de sortir de chez Rose pour se jeter dans mes bras. J'attrapais ma fille et saisis mon petit homme par la main, refusant toujours de regarder derrière moi et entrais chez ma sœur.

Je devais avoir une sale tête puisque Alice, que rien n'arrêtes jamais dans sa quête du moindre ragot, ne me posa aucune question.  
Renesmée nous avait rejoins dans l'entrée et je serrais mes enfants contre moi. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour réussir à me détendre rapidement.

La journée passa vite. Rosalie donna naissance à une petite princesse : Rachel et c'est épuisée que j'allai la voir après avoir laissé les enfants à Alice.

\- Hey la famille Mac Carthy, Elle est où la princesse ?

Ma sœur leva les yeux de son bébé pour me sourire et me montra le couffin entre elle et Emmett.

\- Il faudrait aller chercher les valises, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les monter.

Mon beau frère se leva et sorti après avoir embrassé sa femme et son bébé.

Je m'installais auprès de ma sœur pour contempler ma petite nièce qui dormait sagement.  
Ma sœur me fixait, elle avait toujours su deviner mes états d'âme et cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

-Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je ne voulais pas la regarder, sentant mes yeux s'humidifier.

\- Rien ma Rose, je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.  
\- Ne me ment pas, je vois bien qu'il y a un problème. C'est à cause du gars qui t'accompagnait ce matin ?  
\- On peux dire ça, oui, mais t'inquiète pas, ça va vite me passer.  
\- Je l'ai vu quand j'étais dans la voiture, Je le connais je crois, je suis pas sure, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête quand je pense à cette période.  
\- Ne pense pas à ça, je ne le laisserai pas s'approcher de notre famille, tu n'as rien à craindre.  
\- Je ne le crains pas. Tu sais, je crois que c'est lui qui a essayé de m'aider quand j'étais enceinte de Jared mais j'avais refusé, j'avais eu peur de ce que Royce ferait à kim si j'acceptais.

Je la regardais un peu perdue.

\- Tu essaies de me dire quoi Rose ?

Emmett rentra avec les premieres valises, coupant la conversation.

\- Je vais récupérer les autres et après je dois aller faire un tour à la salle. Tu pourras rester jusqu'à mon retour Bell's ?  
\- Sans problème, par contre on a du envahir votre maison, c'est la plus grande et avec tous les enfants c'était plus simple pour moi. Il faudra que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin si tu penses rester ici .  
\- Oui je reste, j'irai juste à la salle quand toi ou Alice serait là, je ne veux pas qu'elles restent seules. Il me faudra juste des rechanges.  
\- Ok Alice t'en amènera demain matin.

Il reparti laissant le silence peser entre Rose et moi. Emmett revint, déposa les dernières valises et parti à la salle.

-J'étais enceinte de 5 mois quand c'est arrivé.

Je me retournais, regardant ma sœur. Elle fixait le mur, plongée dans des souvenirs que j'aurai aimé pouvoir effacer.

\- Nous étions arrivés au club. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi mais Royce était en colère contre moi. Je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait car je devais garder la tête baissée. Il était tellement jaloux.

sa voix devint un chuchotement et je me rapprochais pour pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Il ne supportais pas que je regarde un autre homme. Puis on m'a bousculé et j'ai relevé la tête. C'était un réflexe, je ne pensais pas à mal en le faisant.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer et je maudis Royce pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et Edward pour lui avoir fait remonter tout cela, la faisant pleurer en ce jour qui n'aurait du être que du bonheur.

\- Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal Rose, rien n'était de ta faute.

Mais elle ne m'écoutais pas, trop plongée dans l'horreur de ses souvenirs.

\- Il m' a attrapé les cheveux et m'a jeté par terre, appuyant ma tête contre le sol en criant " Tu ne dois rien regarder d'autre que ça " . Puis j'ai sentie la pression sur mon crâne disparaître et quelqu'un me relever. C'était ton gars, Edward Cullen, très connu dans ce milieu. Deux autres hommes sont venus retenir Royce pendant qu'Edward me proposait de rester. Je me souviens qu'il me parlait doucement, me demandait si je voulais voir un médecin pour mon bébé, si je voulais qu'il me protège de l'autre. J'ai refusé. J'avais peur. Plus pour moi, j'avais dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, mais pour Kim. Si Royce rentrait sans moi il aurait pu s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de mes erreurs.  
\- Chut, ne pleures plus, je comprends ce que tu essaies de me dire.  
\- Non tu ne comprends pas ! Après ça, Royce a été bannis du club. C'est un club BDSM pas une salle de torture et ce qu'il a fait cette nuit là n'a pas été toléré. Blesser dans le but de faire souffrir n'est pas de la domination. Chaque soumis ou soumise à le droit de dire stop et Royce n'acceptait pas cela. Si j'avais eu ce droit là, ça n'aurais pas autant dégénéré.  
\- "Blesser sans faire souffrir" ne veut rien dire Rose.  
\- Si. Certaines douleur peuvent mener au plaisir, je te parles pas de se faire tabasser, comme c'était le cas pour moi, mais une fessée ou d'autre trucs comme ça. Tu peux me croire, au début, quand Royce voulait me faire accepter ce monde, j'étais bien. J'avais enfin trouver un exutoire à ma timidité, une sorte de délivrance que je n'ai plus depuis. Edward n'est pas comme Royce, il avait la réputation de prendre soin et de respecter ses soumises. Même si je n'avais pas le droit de parler dans ses soirées là, j'écoutais. Elles étaient heureuses de le retrouver, vantant ses mérites dans la playroom.

Elle tenta de sourire mais ce fût rater, son visage était trop marqué par sa peur et sa tristesse.  
Je m'allongeais près d'elle, la serrant contre moi. C'est comme ça qu'Emmett nous trouva à son retour. J'embrassai ma soeur et ma nièce, salua mon beau-frère et reparti.


	7. Chapitre 6

Mon quotidien avait repris, alternant travail et famille, retrouvant une normalité.

Trois semaines était passées depuis la naissance de Rachel, depuis ma dispute avec_ lui._  
Trois semaines que je faisais semblant de sourire. Comment un type que je n'avais connu que quelques heures pouvait m'atteindre à ce point?  
Trois semaines que je le croisais un peu partout. Lui qui m'avait dit ne jamais venir dans Forks s'était soudain trouvé une passion pour cette bourgade.  
Trois semaines que l'on se saluait poliment avant de se tourner le dos et de repartir chacun de son coté.  
Trois semaines où aller au parc, aux courses, en ballade étaient devenu une corvée craignant de le voir une fois de plus.

Aujourd'hui, le soleil était de sortie et nous avions donc décidé d'aller un peu au parc à la sortie de l'école. Les enfants jouaient dans l'aire de jeu pendant que Rose, Alice et moi étions installées dans l'herbe. Peu de gens venait nous saluer, nous nous étions toujours tenues en retrait des autres parents préférant rester dans notre bulle ou rien ne nous atteignait. Angela et Ben s'étaient joint à nous et cela nous suffisait. Dans ces moments là, j'arrivais à oublier, profitant simplement de la présence de ma famille. Je décidais de me joindre aux enfants dans leur partie de cola maya.

C'est épuisée mais riant aux éclats que je me laissais tomber dans l'herbe rapidement suivi par Cassie et Colin.  
Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rose s'approchait et s'accroupir près de moi.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais aller lui parler.

J'avais de suite compris de qui elle me parlait et le cherchais des yeux. Il était assis à la buvette à l'entrée du parc à quelques mètres de nous. Mon estomac se tordis. Je regardais ma sœur avec incompréhension.

\- Je veux pouvoir le remercier d'avoir essayer de m'aider, j'en ai besoin.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de dire un mot. Mon euphorie étant retombée dans le néant et rejoignis la couverture ou Alice, le bébé et Angela étaient installés.

\- Où va Rose ?

Ne sachant que dire à ma sœur, je lui répondis simplement.

\- Elle voulait saluer une connaissance.  
\- Plutôt charmant la connaissance. Si je n'avais pas mon Jazzou, je le croquerai bien.

Je n'écoutais plus leurs divagations sur Edward et me contentais de les fixer. Rose s'était assise à sa table et semblais prise dans une discussion intense. Certains hommes installaient à la buvette semblèrent surpris de voir l'une de nous sortir du groupe. Ils la dévisageaient sans pudeur et je pouvais sentir la gène de Rose. Même si je les comprenaient, Rose avait un corps et un visage tout droit sortis des magazines de mode, je les haïssais de ne voir en elle que ça, tout comme Royce.

Emmett été différent. Il avait bien sur été subjugué par sa beauté, mais il avait appris à la connaître, avait été patient face à ses peurs. Il avait fait face à sa timidité et la traitait comme la princesse qu'elle était.  
Il avait débarqué dans sa vie comme un prince qui coure au secours de sa princesse, au sens propre du terme. Avec un sourire, je me rappelais ce jour où sans son aide je n'aurais pas pu éloigner Royce.

**Flashback**

_Je venais de finir le bain de Renesmée quand le téléphone sonna._

_\- Bella c'est Rose, il est là avec des types, il arrêtes pas de taper à la porte, ._  
_\- Calmes toi, mets les enfants dans ta chambre et appelles la police j'arrive._  
_\- Non Bella il est pas seul._  
_\- Fait ce que je te dis, je m'en occupe ne t'inquiètes de rien._

_Je raccrochais et regardais par la fenêtre de mon salon. Ils étaient trois, Royce et deux de ses acolytes. Je composais le numéro de Jake, mon meilleur ami, vivant à la Push._

_\- Jake, Royce est là, essaie d'arriver vite et emmène quelques gars, il est pas seul. Je vais essayer de le calmer._

_Je ne lui laisser pas le temps de répondre car il aurait essayé de me dissuader, j'envoyais mes enfants dans une des chambres, m'emparai de la batte de base ball de Peter et sortis de la maison me dirigeant vers celle de ma sœur en criant._

_\- Qu'est- ce que tu fou là ?_  
_\- Toi dégages, tu m'as pris ma femme et maintenant je vais la récupérer. Je m'occuperais de ton cas plus tard._  
_\- Elle ne veux pas repartir avec toi alors va t'en, tu sais ce que je peux faire si tu fais des histoires._  
_\- Elle va rentrer! Elle a pas le choix! et tu n'oseras jamais t'es qu'une petite conne sur qui je vais prendre ma revanche._  
_\- N'oublies pas ce que j'ai fais ce jour là Royce, on touche pas à ma famille sans en payer le prix. _

_Je me mis devant lui, furieuse qu'il ait osé rompre son engagement et je savais déjà comment le lui faire payer._  
_Il se retourna vers ses amis titubant un peu, surement quelques bouteilles vidées avant de venir._

_\- Occupez- vous d'elle, je vais récupérer ma femme et mes enfants._

_Un de ses gorilles m'attrapa le bras pour me lever de devant la porte. L'autre bras parti dans le même temps accompagné de la batte. Je du frapper fort car le type me lâcha mais le second vint l'aider, me serrant le poignet jusqu'à me faire lâcher mon arme de fortune. Je n'ai pas vu venir le jogger et celui qui me tenait le poignet ne le vis pas non plu. Un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire lui fît lâcher sa prise._  
_C'est à ce moment là que Jake et les gars de la Push arrivèrent sur leur moto dans un dérapage général. Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bécanes pour se jeter sur Royce et les deux gars._

_Quand la police arrivât c'est un chaos qu'ils trouvèrent devant chez ma sœur. Il a fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'il puissent démêler l'histoire et grâce aux témoignages du jogger et de quelques voisins, mes amis de la Push n'eurent aucun problème, il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient laissés emporté, à ma grande joie, et avaient pas mal amochés les trois enflures. Jake s'était même occupés personnellement de Royce qui du finir sa soirée aux urgences._

_Pendant que Jake me hurler dessus, me traitant d'inconsciente, le jogger se présenta à ma sœur, qui avait enfin pu sortir de chez elle, comme étant Emmett Mac Carthy._

**Fin du flashback**

Rose, en s'asseyant à mes cotés me sortie de mes pensées.

\- Il pense encore à toi, ça se voit. Et il s'est excusait pour ce qu'il t'avait dit sur moi.

Elle avait ce petit sourire, qui me disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec cette histoire.

\- J'en suis ravie et ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne pense plus à lui !  
\- Mens à qui tu veux mais pas à moi Bella.

Elle se retourna vers les filles et entra dans leur conversation.  
Lui parler avait vraiment du lui faire du bien, car elle souriait en discutant avec Alice et Angie. Je détournais les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, souriant avec hésitation. Il avait perdu son assurance et ce simple constat me fît lui sourire en retour.

\- Maman, tu viens jouer à trap-trap ?

Je me retournais vers ma fille et me levais d'un bond.

\- Et c'est qui le loup ?  
\- C'est toi!

Je partis en courant derrière elle, ayant retrouvée ma bonne humeur.

La fin de semaine arrivât vite, et il avait été décidé qu'une soirée feu de camp se déroulerait à la plage de la Push. Jake et moi étions de corvées de courses et nous nous disputions comme d'habitude sur la quantité de nourriture à acheter.

\- Il faut au moins 4 paquets de plus Bella  
\- Mais on a en déjà pris 10, ça devrait amplement suffire.  
\- Les gars et moi on a besoin de manger correctement, on est pas des poids plume !  
\- Non vous êtes des ventres sur pattes ou des gouffres sans fond !  
\- pfff on a des corps d'athlètes qu'il faut entretenir. Hey Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournais pour le voir se diriger vers nous.

\- Je fais mes courses comme tous le monde ici.  
\- Bella j'te présente mon pote Eddy, il va à la salle de sport d'Emmett.  
\- Je sais, bonjour Edward.  
\- Bonjour Bella, et Jacob arrêtes de m'appeler Eddy.

Il avait répondu à Jake sans cesser de me regarder.

\- Dis, on fais un feu à la Push ce soir, tu veux venir ? Y aura les gars et quelques filles comme ma Bella qui se feront un plaisir de nous servir de bon HotDog.

Je le regardais, habitué à ses répliques un brin machiste.

\- Mais bien sur, si tu comptes sur moi pour te servir tu crèveras de faim !

A ma plus grande surprise, Edward éclata de rire à ma réplique.

\- Pourquoi pas, je verrais si je peux passer et rassures toi Bella, je ne demanderais à personne de me servir, je le ferai tout seul comme un grand.

J'esquissais un sourire

\- Vaut mieux si tu comptes manger.  
\- Alors on se retrouve au coucher du soleil sur la plage.  
\- OK à ce soir

C'est Jake qui détourna mon attention du départ d'Edward.

\- Tu vois on sera plus nombreux que prévu, il en faut plus !  
\- Un paquet seulement.  
\- Mais ...  
\- Il n'y a pas de "mais". Oh et puis tu m'agaces Jake !


	8. Chapitre 7

**Pov Edward**

J'allais enfin avoir la chance de pouvoir arranger les choses avec Bella. Bien que les soirées feu de camp n'étaient pas vraiment ce que je préférais, je n'allais pas laisser passer cette occasion.

Quand elle m'avait annoncé que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir, que je lui faisait transgresser trop de ses propres règles, que j'étais un risque pour les siens je m'étais mis en colère, parlant et jugeant trop vite.  
Ma colère n'était rien comparée à la fureur qui s'est saisie de Bella. La tête haute, les yeux lançant des éclairs, les poings serrés, prête à combattre. Sa tirade m'avait refroidis, elle avait eu un aperçu de mon mode de vie et malheureusement c'était le pire qu'il puisse exister puisque c'était par l'intermédiaire de Royce king. J'avais à peine eu le temps de me ressaisir qu'elle tournait déjà les talons. Entendre l'enfant l'appeler "maman" avait fini de m'achever. Figé au milieu de la pelouse fixant les yeux de la petite fille dans les bras de Bella. Des yeux chocolat identique à ceux de sa mère.

J'avais passé une semaine sans savoir trop quoi faire, ne sachant pas si je pourrais concilier une relation vanille avec mon coté dominant mais ne pouvant m'empêcher d'essayer de la voir. J'avais donc commencé à me balader dans Forks et grande première pour moi, j'avais même fait mes courses moi même. J'avais appris à apprécier le café servit à la buvette du parc, qui sans vouloir faire de pub déplacée, était délicieux.

Le samedi suivant, j'étais allé au Black Hours en espérant y croisé Leah et chance pour moi ce fût le cas. De notre discussion j'avais compris que si je voulais que Bella s'intéresse au relation BDSM, il allait falloir que moi aussi je tente de comprendre son monde car la comprendre _Elle_ n'était pas suffisant. Si je voulais faire tomber ses barrières, il faudrait que je fasses des concessions, une relation exclusivement axée sur mon mode vie était à exclure.

Je m'étais donc appliqué à cela, ne me contentant plus de l'admirer de loin mais aussi de regarder autour d'elle.  
Elle s'habillait simplement, cachant ses formes sous de larges pulls, ne parlait à presque personne et jamais aux hommes. Lançant des regards réfrigérants à quiconque osé l'aborder. Mais se comportait très différemment avec ses proches, toujours souriante et avenante, douce et joyeuse auprès d'eux. Souvent entourée des enfants de sa famille, jouant même avec eux. Elle paraissait si juvénile dans ses moments là qu'il était difficile de croire qu'elle était mère.  
J'avais aussi observé sa famille. Ses sœurs qui tout comme Bella, ne parlaient à personne. Leurs enfants, très autonomes, les plus grands s'occupant souvent des plus petits. Cette famille vivait dans un monde que rien n'atteignait, un cercle fermé que personne n'osait approcher. Seuls les beaux frères de Bella semblaient être sociables. Je connaissais bien Emmett, j'allais à sa salle de sport depuis déjà plusieurs années. Jasper bien que plus réservé, discutait régulièrement avec d'autres personnes, bien souvent des parents d'élèves au parc. Ils étaient le lien vers l'extérieur.

Je fût assez surpris que Rosalie vienne me parler. J'en avais appris bien plus ce jour là en quelques minutes. Grâce à elle, je m'étais remis à espérer et le sourire de Bella quand sa sœur était retournée la voir m'avait complètement décidé. Je la voulais Elle, peu m'importais les concessions à faire et les barrières qu'il y auraient sur ma route, je saurai nous trouver un équilibre.

**Flashback**

\- Bonjour, je peux m'assoir quelques minutes ?  
\- Bien sur.

Je la regardais étrangement, me demandant ce qu'elle me voulait. Très certainement me demander de laisser sa sœur tranquille.

\- Je voulais vous remercier.

Ne sachant pas trop de quoi elle parlait, je la laissais continuer.

\- D'avoir essayer de m'aider à l'époque où ...

Sa voix se cassa.

-Déjà, je pense que l'on peux se tutoyer. mais pourquoi avoir refusé, je pouvais te soustraire à sa folie, j'avais les moyens de l'éloigner de toi.

Elle me fît un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

\- Ma fille était à la maison, si j'étais restée sous la protection du club ce soir là, il serait rentré et aurait pu s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de ma désobéissance. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.  
\- Je comprends mieux.

Je réfléchissais à ses paroles. Je me rappelais avoir été plus que surpris par son refus ce soir là, la soustraire à ce type m'avais paru la seule chose à faire vu que j'étais le seul à avoir assez de moyen et d'influence pour m'opposer à lui. Royce été un homme cruel et mauvais, autant en affaire que dans sa vie privée et je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâchait jamais prise.

\- Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais comment tu as fais pour que Royce ne t'oblige pas à retourner avec lui ? Il n'est pas du genre à laisser ce qu'il croit lui appartenir.

Je la vît hésiter, regarder sa sœur puis moi. Elle se décidât enfin à me répondre après quelques minutes de réflexions.

\- Moi je n'ai rien fait, c'est Bella ... Ce jour là, Royce avait engueulé Kimberly. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Il pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait mais le voir crier sur notre fille a été ce qui m'a fais réagir. Je me suis interposée. Inutile de préciser que ça ne lui a pas plu et qu'il me l'a fait comprendre. Quand il en a eu fini avec moi, il m'a demandé de lui servir un café, comme si la crise qu'il venait d'avoir, n'avait pas eu lieu. Je le lui ai servit mais j'y avait rajouté deux somnifères. Des qu'il s'est endormit, j'ai appelé Bella. Elle est arrivée rapidement accompagnée de Jake.

\- Son ex-mari ?  
\- Non, c'est un quileute, son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant, c'est le seul homme en qui elle a entièrement confiance. Son ex-mari a toujours craint Royce, il a refusé de se mêler de cette histoire.  
\- Mais comment a t'elle fait pour le tenir éloigner de toi, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne soit pas venu te chercher des qu'il s'est réveillé.  
\- Bella et Jake ont rapidement fait quelques valises et nous ont ramené à la Push. Il savait où Bella habitait et elle nous pensait plus en sécurité entouré de la bande des quileutes et elle a eu raison. Des que nous sommes arrivés un médecin et un policier nous attendaient et les gars montaient la garde autour de la maison de Jake. Bella a une petite armée à disposition si elle le souhaites. Bref, je me suis fait soignée, j'ai portée plainte et moins d'une heure plus tard on me donnait à mon tour un somnifère pour que je me repose. Je n'ai revue Bella que 3 jours plus tard. Après que je me sois endormis, elle était retournée chez moi avec Jake. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils y ont fait, ils n'ont jamais voulut en parler. Si Jake est rentré dans la nuit, Bella n'est revenue que trois jours après et Royce acceptait de signer un divorce à l'amiable acceptant même une clause restrictive concernant la garde des enfants. Il n'a droit de les voir qu'une fois par mois, sans sortir de Forks et en présence d'un membre de ma famille. Et depuis, il n'a essayer de nous récupérer qu'une seule fois. Et là encore c'est Bella et Jake qui l'en ont empêché.

Elle avait finis de raconter, me fixant étrangement pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que je venais d'apprendre.

\- Tu tiens à elle .Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit si rancunière envers toi.

Elle souriait, attendant une réponse.

-Je t'ai traité de capricieuse. Elle n'a pas apprécié.

Je grimaçais, me rappelant la réaction qu'avait eu Bella à ce moment là. Rosalie, elle, riait franchement.

\- Je comprends maintenant. Bella ne supporte aucune attaque envers nous. Bien qu'elle soit la plus jeune de nous trois, elle est la plus forte et nous protège depuis que nous sommes petites.  
\- Je m'en suis aperçu un peu tard. Je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, je n'avais pas à te juger.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas et je lui ferais part de tes excuses, elle devrait apprécier. Et puis, je peux comprendre que tu ais pensé cela de moi vu mon comportement ce jour là.  
\- Je suis pas sure qu'elle souhaite me reparler un jour.  
\- Laisses lui du temps. Je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai expliqué que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, que tu avais essayé de m'aider. Je lui ai aussi dis que le club n'était pas horrible, au contraire. J'y avais trouvé ma place avant que tout ne dégénère puis d'avoir été bannie.

Son humeur avait encore changée, elle semblais triste et pleine de regret.

\- Royce a été éjecté mais pas toi. Tu feras de nouveau partie de ce monde si tu le veux.  
\- Je ne pense pas qu'Emmet apprécierait cela. Il connait mon passé, ou du moins une partie et bien qu'il soit plutôt dominant, il me vénère tel une princesse de porcelaine qui risquerait de se briser à tout moment.  
\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être dans une relation dom/sous en 24/7; vous pouvez vous contenter de scènes occasionnelles pour tester vos limites à chacun. Et même durant une scène, le but n'est pas de briser sa soumise mais de repousser ses limites. Tu devrais lui en parler si tu ressens le besoin de retourner, il pourrait te surprendre.  
\- Je vais y penser. Par contre je sais que toi tu as toujours eu un penchant pour les relations dom/sous 24h sur 24 et 7jours sur 7; et si tu t'intéresses à ma sœur ça ne sera probablement pas possible.  
\- C'est vrai que toute mes relations " durables " étaient avec des soumises déjà formées qui n'attendaient rien d'autres de nos rapports. Mais je me suis toujours lassé rapidement alors peut être que j'ai besoin de plus, je n'y avais pas pensé avant de la rencontrer.  
\- Tu dois savoir que rien ne passera avant ses enfants, ni son bien-être et encore moins ses envies. Et aussi qu'à force de se battre pour sa famille elle a une fierté et qu'il te faudra éviter de la mettre à mal. Elle a besoin de lâcher son contrôle mais elle ne le fera pas au dépends de sa famille. Pour elle, les hommes sont dangereux pour les femmes mais encore plus pour les enfants, c'est pour cela qu'elle est toujours seule, elle a peur pour eux.  
\- Je te remercies d'être venue me parler et je saurai me souvenir de ton conseil.  
\- Je vais y aller, je ne suis pas à l'aise si près de ce genre de mecs.

Du menton elle désigna une table où trois types la dévisageaient, et s'éloignât rapidement pour rejoindre ses sœurs.

**Fin du flashback**

Bella avait trouvé le moyen de faire flancher King. Bien que cela m'impressionnais (après tout, beaucoup de personne rêverait d'avoir cet enfoiré à leur merci), j'étais aussi inquiet car je me doutais qu'il trouverait une façon de se venger.  
Contre toute attente, elle ne fuyait pas tous les hommes, Bella était proche des quileutes, en particuliers de Jacob et chance pour moi, il allait me permettre de me rapprocher d'elle. Maintenant, il me restait à découvrir si ils étaient réellement "juste ami". Au walmart il avait bien dit "ma Bella" et j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup apprécié. Savoir qu'elle évoluait auprès de plusieurs hommes me perturbais, je mettais habitué à ce qu'elle les évite.  
Je pensais avoir réussie à cerner Bella mais il me rester à comprendre pourquoi elle était devenu si protectrice envers les siens et pourquoi elle avait appris à se cacher derrière sa colère et sa peur. Ce soir, j'allais découvrir une autre facette de sa vie et j'espérais que cela m'éclairerai un peu plus.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Pov Bella**

La soirée se déroulait tranquillement. L'arrivée d'Edward m'avais un peu perturbé mais je m'étais vite habituée à sa présence discrète. Alice et moi nous occupions des enfants, Rose et Emmett étant restée chez eux avec Rachel car elle était encore trop petite pour être si tard dehors.

Les hot-dogs avaient été englouti et Paul grattait sa guitare donnant à la soirée une ambiance festive. Quil et Claire dansaient, Jake faisait virevolter Nessie sous les rires de Carlie et Kim. Jasper et Alice discutaient près du feu en câlinant leur fille. Peter, Jared et Colin se chamaillaient avec la bande de quileutes.

Assise un peu à l'écart, j'observais tout mon petit monde évoluer.  
Je connaissais les quileutes depuis toujours. Billy, le père de Jake avait été le meilleur ami de mon père et à sa mort, il avait continué à venir nous voir et à s'occupait de nous quand tout partait en vrille à la maison. Je le considérais un peu comme mon deuxième père, même mes enfants l'appelaient papi à sa plus grande joie.  
Perdue une fois de plus dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas venir Edward. Il s'installât près de moi.

\- Je suis désolé.

Il était mal à l'aise, on pouvait vite comprendre que s'excuser ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. J'appréciais d'autant plus l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je le sais, Rose me la dit.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme lui Bella. Je ne te blesserai jamais. Ni toi, ni ta famille.

Je restais silencieuse, ne désirant pas commenter ses propos, continuant à fixer ma famille.

\- Bella regardes-moi.

Sa main avait saisit mon menton, m'incitant ainsi à lui faire face.

\- Je n'ai jamais blessé une femme et encore moins un enfant. Je ne suis pas comme ça !  
\- Chaque homme a sa part d'ombre, tu ne fais pas exception, même si tu ne t'en es pas encore aperçu.  
\- Bien sur qu'une part de moi est plus sombre. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je l'assume. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a des règles dans les relations BDSM. Je n'ai jamais dépassé les limites qu'imposaient mes partenaires. Je n'ai jamais rien fait qu'elles n'aient voulu.

Je me rappelais la discussion que j'avais eu avec Rose le jour de la naissance de Rachel.

\- Rosalie m'en a parler, elle avait entendu parler de toi.  
\- J'ai voulu l'aider, si j'avais su pour sa fille, j'aurai fais les choses autrement.  
\- Elle me l'a dis aussi. Je voulais d'ailleurs t'en remerciais. Peu de personne aurait osé se mettre en travers du chemin de Royce.  
\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, j'ai fais ce que j'ai jugé bien même si j'aurai pu faire mieux. Je sais que c'est toi qui à réussi à sortir ta sœur de tout ce merdier.  
\- On ne s'en prends pas à ma famille impunément. Maintenant Royce le sait.  
\- Il se vengera Bella, je le connais assez pour t'assurer qu'il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins.  
\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais je sais aussi que si il arrive à avoir ce qu'il veut, il perdra tout : son statut et son argent et avec un peu de chance même sa liberté.  
\- Et que veut-il selon toi ?

**Pov Edward**

\- Moi. Me briser comme il l'a fait pour Rose.

Elle se leva et rejoignit Jacob sans un regard pour moi.  
Je sentis mes cheveux se dresser sur ma nuque. L'entendre me donner cette réponse de façon si calme m'horrifier. N'avait-elle donc aucun instinct de survie ?  
L'imaginer, elle si douce, entre ses mains à lui me donnât la nausée. Il allait falloir que je surveille King car je ne pourrais jamais supporter qu'il pose ses sales pattes sur elle et même si je n'arrivais pas à faire changer Bella d'avis à mon sujet, je ne le laisserait pas s'approcher d'elle. Mon désir de la protéger me surprit, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment préoccupé des autres sans contrepartie et ce besoin de la savoir en sécurité me déstabilisait.

Une bande de jeune qui avait apparemment décidé de finir leur soirée sur la plage s'approchât de notre groupe. Ils y furent bien accueillît jusqu'au moment où l'un deux décidât de tenter sa chance auprès de Bella. Avant même que je me soit levé, Jacob s'était mis entre eux leur demandant de partir. Je remarquais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas chercher à lui répondre, qu'elle ne s'était pas braquée, laissant son meilleur ami s'en occuper et je me m'y à espérer qu'un jour elle me fasse suffisamment confiance pour la protéger à mon tour.

Je l'observais s'agiter autour des enfants avec Alice pendant que les garçons commençaient à ranger. La soirée était apparemment finie. Je les rejoignis afin d'aider tout en écoutant les conversations.

Quelques uns des gars se disputaient pour savoir qui emporterait les bières restantes; Alice grondait les enfants qui ne voulaient pas partir et continuaient à s'éparpiller; Quil et Jacob se disputaient au sujet d'une partie de pêche qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.  
Un coup de sifflet strident retentit, stoppant tout le monde. Chacun se retournant vers Bella, qui, les mains sur les hanches, affichait un air contrarié, si différente de la jeune fille qui s'était cachée derrière son ami quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Les bières ont été payées par Jake et moi alors ce sera lui qui les récupèrera; Kim, Jared et Colin vous dormaient tous chez tatie Alice et tonton Jazz alors en voiture de suite ! Quil, demain je travaille alors mes enfants dorment chez Jake donc le départ de ta partie de pêche ne se fera pas à 5h mais à une heure raisonnable.

Et comme pour le jour de l'accouchement de sa sœur, tout le monde obéit sans discuter. Les affaires furent remballées à une vitesse records et le feu éteint.  
Je rejoignis Bella qui s'évertuait à attacher ses enfants dans la voiture de Jacob.

\- Bella, pourrait-on finir notre conversation ?  
\- Je sais pas. Je ... dois aller coucher mes enfants chez Jake et aussi récupérer ma camionnette que j'ai laissé devant chez lui.

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de respirer correctement. "Ne pas s'énerver, rester patient" était devenu ma nouvelle devise.

\- S'il te plais, juste discuter, je ne ferai rien d'autre.

Cette fois-ci elle me regarda franchement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que si l'on se retrouve seulement nous deux, on se contentera de discuter ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va finir.  
\- Et ça serait si terrible que ça ? laisses moi une nuit, juste une comme la dernière fois. Je n'attendrai rien d'autre.

Je me surpris à prier n'importe quelle divinité d'intercéder en ma faveur pour qu'elle accepte alors qu'elle réfléchissait, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

\- OK pour ce soir, je serai chez moi dans environ une heure. Je suis rarement seule alors si tu veux me "parler" c'est très certainement le bon moment.  
\- Merci, à tout à l'heure. Je t'attendrais devant chez toi.

Je tentais de garder un visage impassible alors que je m'imaginais en train de faire la danse de la victoire comme un ado avec un trop plein d'hormone. Jacob me sortis de mes pensées en interpelant Bella.

\- Bell's faut y aller, suis naze.

Après un signe de tête elle monta dans le véhicule tandis que je retournais vers le mien.

J'étais passé chez moi pour une douche rapide et moins d'une heure plus tard, j'arrivais devant chez Bella. Son vieux pick up étais déjà garé dans l'allée.  
C'est une Bella vêtue d'un bas de jogging et d'un vieux teeshirt qui m'ouvrit. Elle aussi avait apparemment pris une douche car ses cheveux humides cascadaient dans son dos. Sans un mot, elle se décala afin de me laisser entrer.

\- Tu veux un café ou un thé ?  
\- Un thé sera bien.

Je la suivi dans le salon où un plateau avec du café et une théière étaient déjà posés sur la table basse.  
Un silence pesant s'installât, il fallait que je me lance si je voulais réussir à nous faire avancer.

\- Bella ...

Elle releva la tête de sa tasse, incertaine et perdue; tellement fragile. Mon Isabella était revenue, il ne tenait qu'à moi de ne pas la brusquer aux risques de la voir basculer sous son masque de dureté.

\- Quelles sont ces règles que tu t'imposes ? Celles que tu as transgressé en étant avec moi ?

Elle semblait chercher ses mots, hésitant peut-être par peur de trop se dévoiler.

\- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi c'est important.  
\- Ça l'est. Comment te convaincre de me laisser une chance si je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproches ?  
\- Je ne te reproche rien. Ces règles me permettent juste de mieux nous protéger.

Elle semblait perdue, enfermée dans un monde qu'elle avait elle même barricadée.

\- Contrairement à ce que croit la plupart de la population de Forks, je ne vis pas uniquement pour ma famille. Il m'est arrivée d'avoir des aventures. Jamais avec un gars d'ici. Jamais avec un gars qui connaissait, de près ou de loin un membre de ma famille. Jamais chez moi. Ne jamais être sous son contrôle et surtout jamais aucune rencontre avec mes enfants. Je les ais toutes grillé avec toi.  
La première règle, je l'ai brisé consciemment. Tu m'avais dis venir de Forks et j'ai quand même accepté de te suivre mais je ne pensais pas ... je suis tellement ... banale, et toi ... tellement parfait ... il y a tellement de filles mieux que moi, je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me revoir, je pensais ... que ce serait pour toi l'histoire d'une nuit. Je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu ... recherches. Je ne suis même pas sure d'être capable de ...  
\- Shhhtt ...

Je m'accroupis devant elle, décidé à lui dire comment moi je la voyais, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout sauf banale.

\- Tu ne te vois pas clairement. Sais tu ce que je vois en toi ? Sais tu à quel point tout en toi m'attire et m'intrigue ? Ta douceur d'âme qui m'émeut. Ton abandon que je n'ai eu la chance de vénérer seulement deux fois. Ta force de caractère qui t'as permise de surmonter toutes les épreuves que le destin a mis sur ton chemin. Ta loyauté et ton altruisme envers ceux que tu aimes qui me prouve à quel point tu es, de loin la meilleure personne que j'ai rencontré.

Elle me fixais, une larme coulant le long de sa joue tandis que je continuais mon monologue.

\- Tes yeux dans lesquels je me perds si facilement, tes cheveux que j'aime tellement tenir quand je suis en toi, tes lèvres si douces. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je voudrais faire à ta si belle bouche.

Tout en parlant, j'essayais de maitriser mon envie d'elle, mais mon corps agissait de son propre chef, mes mains frolants ses joues puis son cou, mes yeux ne quittant pas sa bouche, mon visage s'approchant du sien.

\- Ta peau si parfaite qu'il me plais tant de caresser, ton odeur si légère et pourtant entêtante.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer mais désirant tellement plus. Mes doigts, frolant sa carotide, sentirent son pouls s'envolait à ce contact.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Salut à tous,  
je souhaiterais remercier les lecteurs, lectrices qui me suivent et me soutiennent dans l'avancée de mon histoire.  
S006, Grazie et misslacro, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews et espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera.**

**Pov Bella**

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, une des ses mains enserrant ma nuque tandis que l'autre remontait le long de mon bras. Sa tirade si passionnée et pourtant murmurée m'avait bouleversé. Sous l'afflux de sensations, je cédais. Trop fatiguée de me battre contre lui, contre les émotions qui faisaient rage dans ma tête.  
Je répondis doucement à son baiser, encore hésitante, le laissant décider de la suite de notre soirée. M'avait-il embrassé seulement pour me montrer l'attrait improbable qu'il semblait avoir pour moi ou voulait-il aller plus loin ?  
Je réfléchissais trop et c'est ses mains sur mes hanches, soulevant mon sweat, qui me sortirent de mes réflexions.

\- Arrêtes de penser, lâche prise et acceptes de me laisser nous diriger.

Il avait chuchoté et front contre front, nous nous observions prudemment. Incapable de parler, je me contentais d'acquiescer avec un signe de la tête pour lui donner mon consentement.  
L'instant était doux, tendre et j'attendais la passion brute que mon accord ne manquerait pas de déclencher chez lui. Il me surpris une fois de plus en continuant la course de ses mains remontant mon sweat ainsi que mon débardeur toujours aussi lentement.  
Je levais les bras afin de l'aider à m'en dévêtir.

L'absence de soutien-gorge sembla le ravir. N'en pouvant plus de rester inactive, mes mains partirent à la découverte de son corps, passant sous son tee-shirt pour redessiner les contours de ses abdos. ses muscles se contractant sous mes caresses. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de son vêtement devenu gênant. Tout aussi lentement, il fît descendre mon bas emportant avec lui ma culotte, embrassant tout au long du chemin mes cuisses, mes genoux pour finir par mes pieds m'arrachant ainsi un gloussement.

\- Ma belle Isabella est chatouilleuse à ce que je vois.

Ses yeux restés grand ouvert me détaillaient sans relâche, me faisant me sentir belle.

\- Ne bouge plus.

A ces paroles je me figeais toujours assise dans le fauteuil, totalement nue, Edward agenouillé entre mes jambes. Se redressant légèrement, mettant sa tête au niveau de mes seins qu'il commençât à titiller avec sa bouche, ses mains caressant mon ventre, mes hanches, descendant lentement vers mon pubis. Sous mes râles de mécontentement, ses lèvres cessèrent d'œuvrer sur mes seins, ses mains descendirent sur mes genoux, qu'il tirât afin de me rapprocher du bord et les écartât au maximum. Je le fixais, brulant d'anticipation quand à son prochain geste.

\- Reste comme ça, bien écartée pour moi.

Je rougis sous sa demande sans pour autant bouger d'un pouce. Sa voix et son ton m'excitant davantage.  
Sans jamais rompre le contact, ses doigts remontèrent sur mes cuisses pour se diriger vers mon sexe, caressant mes lèvres qu'il écartât. Mon corps entier se crispa, demandant plus que cette caresse trop légère. Il passât sa langue de mon clitoris à mon vagin avant de commencer à titiller mon bouton.  
Il enfonça soudainement deux doigts en moi me faisant cambrer.

Il se reculât brutalement; une tape claquât sur ma cuisse.

\- Si tu bouges, j'arrête !

Contre toute attente, ce geste m'excitât davantage rendant le contrôle de mon corps encore plus difficile. Un gémissement de ma part attira son attention sur cet état de fait, comprenant ainsi que son geste m'avait plu. Ses pupilles déjà dilatées miroitèrent d'un nouvel éclat et ses doigts en moi reprirent leur mouvement sans que ses yeux ne quittent les miens, provoquant mon orgasme. Sous la puissance de celui-ci je criais son nom tout en ruant mon bassin contre ses doigts. Son autre main agrippant ma hanche afin de me maintenir en place. Brisant notre connexion, sa bouche allât rejoindre sa main afin de me nettoyer de ma jouissance.  
Descendant doucement de mon paradis, je le sentis me redresser.

\- Accroche-toi à moi.

Je fis passer mes mains sur sa nuque tandis qu'il me soulevait pour s'assoir à ma place, dans le fauteuil, me posant sur ses genoux. Ma tête enfouie dans son cou.

\- Isabella, touche-moi

Je me redressais afin de pouvoir mieux l'admirer. Ses yeux noircis par le désir happèrent les miens. Mes mains se décrochèrent pour partir à la découverte de son visage, soulignant chacun de ses traits. Sous la caresse, il ferma les yeux tandis que mes doigts continuaient leur périple en descendant dans son cou, sur ses larges épaules, passant par ses clavicules, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux.  
Soudainement, la frénésie que j'avais tant eu de mal à retenir me pris et c'est assez violemment que ma bouche s'écrasât sur la sienne, mes mains continuaient à descendre mais se faisaient moins douces, moins légères. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris par mon attaque alors que mes mains tentaient maladroitement de défaire la boutonnière de son jean, réussissant au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Je me relevais afin de pouvoir lui enlever ce bout de tissu qui me gênait tant, attrapant au passage son boxer. Il m'aidât en surélevant légèrement son bassin. Il était enfin nu et pour la première fois, et malgré nos deux précédents ébats, j'allais pouvoir enfin l'admirer et le toucher.

Mon impulsion s'était amoindrit et c'est calmement que je me repositionnais sur lui sans pour autant me coller à son sexe plutôt imposant. Je voulais savourer, apprendre à connaître chaque ligne de son corps. Mes doigts reprirent leur exploration, traçant les contours de ses muscles. Ma bouche se joignit à mes mains et je commençais à l'embrasser, partant de sa mâchoire pour continuer ma route dans son cou puis sur ses clavicules. Son odeur m'intoxiquait et je me faisais violence pour maintenir au calme mon envie de lui. Je me relevais, une nouvelle fois sans pour autant cesser mes attouchements, ma bouche descendant sur son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle de ce corps si parfait, titillant parfois de ma langue ou de mes dents. Ses gémissements me rendaient plus sure de moi et je continuais ma chute vers son nombril que je taquinais un instant avant de reprendre mon chemin. Ma bouche se posant enfin sur l'objet de ma convoitise. Embrassant et léchant sa longueur tandis que mes mains massais légèrement ses bourses.

\- Ohh OUII ... ... Ta si ... belllle bou ... che ... Isab.. OH PUTAIN !

Sa réaction alors que je venais de l'aspirais m'électrisa et commençais donc des vas et viens rapides tandis qu'il balançait ses hanches et que ses mains agrippaient mes cheveux .  
Le sentir frissonner me rendît fière, savoir que c'était moi qui le faisais réagir ainsi était grisant. Je continuais donc, creusant mes joues, taquinant son gland de ma langue. caressant d'une main la partie qui n'entrait pas dans ma bouche tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à sa hanche.

\- Je ... vais ... jouir!

Il tenta de me relever mais je ne me laissais pas faire le laissant venir dans ma bouche. Après avoir avalé, je le regardais, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu lui rendre le bien que lui m'avait fait.  
Il émergea doucement, me fixant comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Il se redressa, me pris dans ses bras et nous installât dans le canapé. Bien que j'appréciais ce moment, il se faisait vraiment tard et je devais me levais tôt le lendemain.

\- Il faut aller dormir, je travaille demain.  
\- Tu fais quoi comme travail ?  
\- Je bosse en général pour des personnes âgées, je fais leur courses, leur repas, je m'occupes de tout ce qu'ils n'arrivent plus à faire. Des fois je leur tiens juste compagnie. Ça dépends des personnes et de leurs besoins.  
\- Ça te plais ?  
\- C'est pas le boulot dont on rêve quand l'on est petite fille mais j'aime la compagnie des anciens, j'aime leur simplicité. Et puis c'est pratique, la plupart apprécie quand j'emmène un des enfants avec moi quand on peux pas faire autrement. Alors, oui, je dirai que ça me plais.

Je me relevais, allais vérifier que les portes et fenêtres étaient bien verrouiller avant de retourner le chercher. Il commençait déjà à somnoler.

\- Edward ! Viens.

Il ouvrit les yeux, attrapât ma main et me suivit dans la salle de bain. Commençant à me brosser les dents tandis qu'il me regardait, appuyé contre le lavabo.

\- Tu en aurais une de rechange à me prêter ?

Je finie rapidement de me rincer la bouche avec un sourire en coin et ouvrit le placard pour en sortir une brosse à dent d'enfant.

\- Désolé, mais je viens juste de changer la mienne et j'ai pas encor eu le temps d'en acheter une autre, j'ai que monsieur lapin qui soit neuve.

Faisant référence au lapin qui ornait les brosses à dents de mon fils.

\- Mais je me sent l'âme généreuse, je veux bien t'épargner le dentifrice au gout barbe à papa et te prêter le mien.

Il rigolât franchement, se saisissant de la brosse à dent pour enfant et de mon dentifrice.

\- Ta générosité te perdras, mais en attendant je veux bien en profiter.

Après qu'il eu terminé, nous allions dans ma chambre ou il s'assit sur mon lit pendant que j'essayais de trouver dans l'armoire quelque chose pour dormir autre que mes éternels tee-shirt trop grand et troués que je mettais habituellement.

\- Reste comme ça, j'aime sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Il s'était levé, collant son torse dans mon dos et m'entrainant vers le lit. Je réussis tout même à enclencher le réveil avant de nous blottir sous les couverture.

.  
J'étais bien, au chaud, enveloppée dans un cocon. Encore à moitié dans le sommeil, je reculais l'instant d'ouvrir les yeux afin de profiter de cette sensation.  
BIP ... BIP ... BIP  
Armée de mon meilleur réflexe, je tapais sur mon engin de torture personnel mais un bras se resserrant autour de ma taille m'empêchât de me lever. Je réalisais soudain que j'étais nue, contre un autre corps nu ! ça ne m'étais plus arrivée depuis si longtemps que je mis plusieurs seconde avant de réaliser que j'avais dormis avec Edward.  
Je me détachais doucement de son étreinte, espérant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. Je n'étais pas prête à faire face à mon choix de la veille, ni à ce que cela pourrait impliquer. J'attrapais quelques vêtements avant de filer sous la douche puis descendis à la cuisine pour mettre la cafetière en route. En attendant que mon breuvage sacré se fasse j'allais dans le salon afin de le remettre en ordre et ramasser nos vêtements abandonnés sur le sol.  
Je retournais en cuisine afin de préparer quelques pancakes et boire mes tasses de café nécessaire au bon déroulement de ma journée.  
Avant de partir je laissais un mot sur le plan de travail.

_Edward,_  
_J'ai du aller travailler._  
_Il reste du café et des pancakes dans le four._  
_Cet après-midi j'emmènerai les enfants au parc si tu veux te joindre à moi._  
_En partant tu pourras laisser mes clefs chez Rosalie._  
_Bella_

Je posais mes doubles des clefs à cotés du mot et appelais Rose. Malgré qu'il ne soit que 8h00 je savais qu'elle serait levée. Après l'avoir prévenue,elle me promit bien sur une discussion avec elle et Alice dès que possible. Je savais que je n'y échapperais pas et j'acceptais mon sort avec quelques grognements qui la firent rire.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Pov Edward**

A moitié conscient, flottant dans une odeur qui m'avait tant manqué ces dernières semaines, sans trop savoir d'où elle provenait, je repoussais le moment où je devrai ouvrir les yeux.  
Me remémorant tout doucement les évènements de la veille, et ceux de cette nuit, je cherchais à tâtons la présence d'Isabella. Ne trouvant que des draps froids, je me redressais d'un bond, analysant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi en espérant avoir un indice de sa présence.  
Sur la chaise posée à coté de l'armoire je vis mes vêtements pliés. J'enfilais rapidement mon jean et partît à la recherche de celle qui hantait mes pensées.  
Je trouvais son mot dans la cuisine. Il était froid, impersonnel. J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne regrettais pas notre nuit et commençais à stresser sérieusement pour cet après-midi.

Décidé à ne me préoccupais de cela qu'en temps voulu, j'attaquais mon petit déjeuner. Tout en buvant mon café, je décidais de faire un tour de la maison, voulant profiter de l'absence de sa propriétaire pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur elle. Plus je la connaissais et plus j'avais de questions à son sujet. Quels étaient ces cauchemars qui la faisait pleurer en pleine nuit ? Sa peur des hommes envers les enfants était elle du à son ex-mari ? Elle avait eu l'air si fragile, si brisée en sortant du mauvais rêve qui l'avait agitait une bonne partie de la nuit. Et j'avais eu peur. Peur que son cauchemar fasse revenir ses incertitudes à mon sujet. Peur de ne jamais réussir à effacer ses larmes, même si je le souhaitais plus que tout. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je chassais mes idées noires et commençais ma visite. J'entrai donc dans le salon ou des photos par dizaines ornaient les murs et les meubles. La veille, trop accaparé par Bella, je n'avais pas fais attention à ces morceaux de vies étalés sous mes yeux.  
La plupart représentaient ses enfants ou ceux de ses sœurs. Les prises de vues étaient magnifiques, souvent prises dans l'action sans que le sujet en soit conscient. Était-ce elle qui les avait fait ? Dans tous les cas, le photographe était doué.

D'autre, plus anciennes, représentaient Bella et ses sœurs, souvent accompagnées d'un indien. Je pensais reconnaître Jacob. Une photo en particulier, posée sur le vaisselier, attirât mon attention. Elle représentait deux hommes pêchant sur un vieux bateau. L'un étant plutôt grand moustachu, le regard rieur; il me semblais reconnaître en lui les yeux de ma douce. L'autre, tout aussi joyeux que son comparse était indien, très certainement un quileute. Sur le cadre fait main par un enfant, on pouvait y lire :"Nos papis". Je m'en saisis pour mieux l'analyser, au dos du cadre, ce travail d'artiste en herbe était signé par Peter. Leur père était-il un quileute ? Aucun des trois enfants n'étaient typés, j'avais donc supposé que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je reposais la photo et changeais de pièce pour remonter dans la chambre. Passant devant celles des enfants, je m'arrêtais devant la porte ou les noms de Renesmée et Carlie avaient été peint. Je souris à la lecture du nom de l'ainée des filles qui ressemblais étrangement à celui de ma mère. Peut-être verrais-je dans ces pièces un indice sur leur père mais le souvenir de Bella refermant les portes avant que je ne passe devant hier soir m'en dissuadât. Je continuais donc ma route vers celle qui m'avait accueillît pour la nuit. Contrairement au salon, seule deux photos s'y trouvaient, une sur chaque tables de nuit. La première étant ses enfants et l'autre ses sœurs posant avec leurs enfants et maris. Une porte de l'autre coté de l'armoire attirât mon attention. En entrant dans la petite pièce, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver des étagères pleine de livre. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, posés dans un ordre très certainement connu d'elle seule. Trois pans de murs étaient couverts de romans fantastiques et classiques, autobiographie, pièces de théâtre où même encyclopédie. Sur le dernier mur (celui du coté de la porte), des centaines de CD, allant de la musique classique au Hip-hop en passant par du jazz, de la soul. Elle avait apparemment des gouts assez éclectique. Cette pièce était son monde, celui dans lequel elle s'était enfermée.

Ayant déjà trop fouillé dans sa vie, je décidais de sortir. Je finissais donc de m'habiller. Arrivé en bas, je rangeais ma tasse dans le lave vaisselle avec l'assiette qui avait contenu mon déjeuner, et après avoir bien fermé la maison , je me dirigeais vers celle de Rosalie. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme souriante.

\- Eh ben ! tu en as mis du temps !

Je souris moi aussi à cet accueil pour le moins inattendu.

\- Bonjour Rosalie  
\- Bonjour Edward. Tu veux entrer boire un café ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

Après nous être installés dans la cuisine où elle nous servît une tasse fumante, un silence gênant s'installât. J'aurai aimé lui parler du mot que sa sœur m'avait laissé, peut être pourrait-elle m'éclairer sur les pensées d'Isabella. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment ce que sa sœur lui avait dis et hésitais sur la façon d'entamer ce sujet. Je n'eus pas à réfléchir plus longtemps car ce fût elle qui commençât la conversation.

\- Alors ? toi et ma sœur ?

Elle souriait, c'était surement bon signe. Enfin je l'espérais.

\- Que veux tu savoir exactement ?  
\- Ben vous êtes ensemble ou pas ? ou alors c'était juste une nuit comme ça en passant ? Et comment ça se fait que tu te soit retrouvé chez elle alors qu'elle était sensé passée la soirée à un feu de camp.  
\- Si on est ensemble, ça j'en sais rien. Elle m'a laissé un mot avant de partir travailler mais on peux pas dire qu'il soit très affectueux. Et puis, j'ai étais invité moi aussi au feu de camp par Jacob, c'est là que l'on a pu discuter un peu.  
\- Mais, une fois chez elle, vous n'avez pas juste "discuter" n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas contenté de discuter.

Un autre grand sourire éclaira son visage.

\- Bien, tu l'as son mot ?

Je le sorti de la poche de mon jean et le lui tendît. Elle le lu rapidement.

\- Effectivement, il n'est pas très enthousiasmant mais ça ne veux rien dire. Tu sais, ma sœur à un sérieux problème avec les démonstrations d'affection, que ce soit physiquement, à l'oral ou à l'écrit. Ce mot ne veux rien dire mais je peux t'assurer que ce matin quand elle m'a appelé, elle n'avait pas l'air de regretter, elle était même plutôt de bonne humeur. Et puis elle t'as préparé ton petit déjeuner, chose qu'elle ne fais jamais pour personne, mis à part les enfants. Je pense que c'est bon signe.

Son enthousiasme me redonnais confiance pour notre rendez-vous de cette après-midi. Je voulais néanmoins mettre toutes les chances de mon cotés.

\- Et comment je dois me comporter quand je la verrais ? Je sais même pas si je peux l'embrasser ou pas.

C'était une certitude, je me comportais comme un gonzesse dès qu'il s'agissait de conquérir Isabella.

\- Je te l'ai dis, Bella à beaucoup de mal avec les démonstration d'affection. De plus, il y aura les enfants à proximité, il vaut donc mieux que tu évites de faire quelques chose qui pourrait la mettre mal à l'aise, mais si tu veux un conseil, le meilleur moyen pour la mettre de bonne humeur c'est de lui apporter un café. Elle en raffole, en particulier l'expresso servit à la buvette.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sur, mais je te promets pas d'y répondre.

J'acquiesçais, comprenant qu'elle ne veuille pas trop étaler la vie de sa sœur sans son consentement.

\- Qui est son ex-mari ? et pourquoi se sont-ils séparés ?  
\- La première c'est facile en même temps tu n'avais qu'à regarder sa boite aux lettre pour avoir son nom de famille étant donné que les enfants ont le même. Il s'appelle Démétri Volturi. Un commercial qui vit maintenant à Port Angeles.  
\- Il est quileute ?  
\- Non, d'origine italienne il me semble. En ce qui concerne leur séparation, c'est surement de ma faute. Il n'a pas apprécié que Bella passe moins de temps à s'occuper de lui. Quand je suis partie de chez Royce, j'étais vraiment mal et incapable de m'occuper de mes enfants correctement. Il m'a fallut du temps pour remonter la pente et c'est Bella et Claire, une des quileute, qui ont pris le relais. Je sais qu'il lui a demandé plusieurs fois de ne pas se mêler de la vie des autres pour se consacrer à sa famille mais elle a tout de même continué. Je m'en veux d'avoir détruit son couple et je m'en suis excusée plusieurs fois même si elle me répète à chaque fois que son couple n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à savoir pourquoi elle disait cela en sachant que toute façon elle ne me répondrait pas. Elle n'aime pas parler de ce qui la blesse, elle garde toujours tout pour elle. Sans compter sa jalousie pour Jake, il ne l'a jamais supporté et Bella ne s'éloignera jamais de lui, encor plus maintenant.  
\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, ta sœur a fais ce qu'il fallait pour vous aider et c'est normal. Je suis sur que tu aurais fais la même chose pour elle.  
\- J'aime à penser que j'aurai eu ce courage si les rôles avaient été inversé. Depuis que nous sommes petite elle a toujours été là pour moi et Alice et nous, nous l'avons laissé tombé dès que l'occasion c'est présentée. Si nous étions resté avec elle, elle ne serait peut-être pas si dure avec elle-même. Et malgré que nous l'ayons laissé seule chez notre mère, elle est toujours là pour nous. C'est à cette époque là que son amitié avec Jake s'est renforcé, il ne lui restait plus que lui.

Nous finissions nos tasses en silence, moi réfléchissant et Rosalie souriant toujours. Je me rappelais soudain un détail qui ne m'avait pas paru important sur le moment mais qui commençait à me gêner.

\- Il n'y a pas de photo de votre mère chez elle. Une ou de deux de votre père mais aucune de votre mère.

Rosalie s'était figée, son sourire s'effaçât un peu.

\- Le quart d'heure confidence est terminé, pour le reste tu devras attendre qu'elle veuille en parler.  
\- Bien.

Ma voix se fît plus sèche que je l'aurai voulut, La jeune femme avait à chaque fois répondu à mes questions et, bien qu'elle m'avait prévenu plus tôt, son refus m'avait contrarié.

\- Ne m'en veux pas. Après tout il faut bien garder un peu de mystère, non ? Et puis tu n'étais censé posé qu'une seule question.

Sa voix d'abord hésitante, était devenu malicieuse allégeant ainsi le malaise qui s'était installé.

\- Désolée, tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé.  
\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais je pense que tu peux être celui qui aidera ma sœur à avancer.  
\- Merci encor, pour le café et la discussion. Je vais devoir y aller.  
\- C'était avec plaisir. N'hésites pas à repasser si tu le souhaites.  
\- OK, je saurai m'en souvenir.

Je savais que j'aurai à nouveau besoin d'elle pour apprivoiser Bella et contrairement à la logique qui aurait voulût que Rosalie soit celle qui s'opposerait le plus à moi, elle était devenue mon allié dans cette quête.

.

.

J'allais rapidement chez moi pour une douche éclair pour pouvoir faire un saut au bureau vérifier que tous aller bien. Étant le patron de la boite avec suffisamment de collaborateur pour pouvoir déléguer au besoin, J'avais l'avantage de fixer mes propres horaires. Je faisais toujours en sorte de faire mon boulot correctement et dans les temps, mais je pouvais le faire chez moi et ainsi me libérer quand je le souhaitais.  
Après avoir relu et signé les quelques contrats en attente, annoter ceux qu'il faudrait revoir, je pu repartir vers Forks. Il était déjà 1h30 de l'après midi, je filais donc directement à mon rendez-vous, espérant qu'Isabella y serait.  
Mes espoirs ne furent pas déçu. A peine entré dans le parc, je la vis. Assise sans l'herbe sur une couverture, à quelques mètres de la buvette et de l'aire de jeu pour enfants, là où elle s'installait toujours avec ses sœurs. Les jambes étendues, appuyée sur ses bras, la tête légèrement en arrière et ses boucles brunes laissés librement dans son dos. Elle était magnifique.  
J'allais à la buvette pour prendre deux cafés à emporter, mes yeux ne la lâchant que rarement. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par une main sur mon épaule.

\- Eh mon gars, laisse tomber, t'aura aucune chance avec le chien de garde.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il venait de me dire.

\- Pardon ?  
-Celle que tu fixes. Si on l'approches elle mort. Une vrai bombe mais surtout une vrai folle asociale.

Trop abasourdit par ses paroles, je mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. J'attrapais son poignet qu'il avait laissé sur mon épaule, le dégageais loin de moi.

\- Avec des connards dans ton genre qui lui tournent autour, pas étonnant qu'elle préfère la solitude. Et si tu parles encore d'elle comme ça, je te ferai ravaler ta langue.

Sans lui laissais le temps de répondre, je payais mes cafés et m'éloignais de la buvette.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Pov Bella**

Nous étions arrivé depuis près d'un quart d'heure, Peter Renesmée et Carlie avaient rejoint leurs amis et moi je profitais de l'absence de pluie. Le printemps était clément avec nous cette année, les journées sans déluge avaient désormais dépassé le nombre de doigts d'une main et j'espérais sincèrement que cela allait durer. J'avais invité Edward à nous rejoindre. Discuter en tête à tête semblait impossible, notre attirance étant la plus forte. Ce lieu public nous obligerait à être sages. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à cette nuit, au réveil impromptu et pourtant salvateur, alors que le jour n'était pas encor levé.

**_Flashback_**

_Je rêvais, de cela j'en étais sure, mais tout était flou, trop haché. Des visages dans l'ombre, des cris, des pleurs aussi. Jake qui m'appelait et sans savoir pourquoi je me mis à pleurer. Peut-être étais-ce le fait de ne pas savoir où j'étais, ou alors justement de savoir avec qui j'étais. S'il savait comme je pouvais le haïr et elle aussi. Je pleurais ma rage et mon impuissance, ma colère et ma jalousie envers ces autres qui semblaient traverser leurs vies sans soucis alors que moi, je les accumulais, je pleurais ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir trouver d'issue à tout cela. _

_\- Bella ? ça va ? Hé réveilles-toi !_

_Cette voix je la connaissais mais je n'arrivais plus à y associer un visage ou un nom. Et pourtant elle était douce, elle n'avait pas sa place ici._

_\- Isabella réveilles-toi !_

_Je sursautais, tirée de mon cauchemar et pourtant retenue. Je me débattis contre ce bras enserrant ma taille, ce corps collé à mon dos._

_\- Shhhttt Isabella, c'est moi Edward, calmes-toi._

_Je me reconnectais à la réalité. J'avais fait un cauchemar avec Edward à coté de moi. Je me mis à trembler, je ne voulais pas de question et encore moins qu'il s'éloigne. J'avais dû passer pour une folle et il allait se rendre compte de la petite chose cassée que j'étais devenue._

_Sa main sur ma taille me resserra contre lui tandis que l'autre me caressait les cheveux. Il me murmurait à l'oreille et même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, sa voix associée à ses gestes me calma._  
_J'attrapais sa main, posée sur mon ventre, me moulais le plus possible à lui. J'avais besoin de ressentir autre chose que toutes ces émotions malsaines qui étaient remontées en moi. Je voulais de la tendresse, je voulais être protégée, je voulais surtout oublier._  
_Je commençais donc consciemment à gigoter contre lui, frottant mes fesses contre son sexe plus que réveillé._

_\- Bella ?_

_Sa voix était devenue rauque. Mais je ne lui répondis pas, continuant mes frottements._

_\- Isabella dis-moi ce que tu veux, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour t'aider ?_  
_\- Je veux ... j'aimerais juste ... aide-moi à effacer ça de ma tête._

_Ma voix était brisée, cassée par la crise que je venais de faire. J'avais dû crier sans même m'en rendre compte._

_\- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?_  
_\- Oui._

_Sa main relâchât mes cheveux, passant entre ma tête et l'oreiller, caressant ma clavicule, descendant vers un de mes seins qu'il malaxât doucement. Sa bouche voyageait sur ma nuque, mon cou, mon épaule y déposant de légers baisers. _  
_Une de ses jambes se glissât entre les miennes, les écartant légèrement. Son autre main avait déserté mon ventre pour rejoindre mon centre, caresser mes lèvres intimes déjà humides._  
_Mon corps se cambrant, répondant au sien. Je ne réfléchissais plus, me contentant de ressentir, de me perdre sous son toucher. Je le sentis positionner sa verge à mon entrée, puis s'enfoncer lentement en moi faisant gonfler le désir au creux de mon ventre._  
_Ses mouvements étaient doux. Ni frénésie, ni passion brutale; juste de la langueur et de la tendresse. _  
_Nous n'étions plus que gémissements et souffles erratiques. Notre jouissance explosât en même temps. Il ne bougeât pas me gardant dans l'étau de son corps. C'est ainsi que je me rendormis._

**_Fin de flashback_**

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par une voix de ténor.

\- Hey, je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je me retournais et tentais de sourire.

\- Bien sur, je t'ai proposé de venir après tout.  
\- Certes, cependant un gentleman se doit de toujours demander l'autorisation avant d'imposer sa compagnie à une charmante jeune femme.

Mon sourire s'accentuât, et décidais d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Soit, monsieur le gentleman, je vous sais gré de votre délicatesse et accepte votre compagnie.

il posa les cafés aux sol, s'assît à mes côtés avant de déposer un baiser sur ma tempe. Il récupéra un des verres et me le tendît.  
Je rougis sous cette marque de tendresse pourtant anodine.

\- Celui-là est pour toi.  
\- Merci. Monsieur le gentleman est plein d'attention. Et j'avoue ne jamais résister à une dose de caféine.

Il me fît son sourire en coin et je dus me faire violence pour détourner mon regard de son visage.  
Nous bûmes nos boissons en silence mais je savais qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de notre soirée. C'est en fixant mes enfants que je lançais le sujet.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté hier soir. Je sais pas où tout ça va nous mener.

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire ou comment te prouver que je ne te veux pas de mal, que je n'en ferais pas non plus à tes enfants. J'avoue ne pas connaître grand-chose sur les enfants, mais je peux apprendre à les connaître et à les apprécier si tu nous laisses une chance. Et peut-être qu'eux aussi pourraient m'apprécier. J'ai conscience que si je te veux toi, je devrais aussi composer avec ton garçon et tes filles et cela ne me gênes pas du tout.

Il se saisit de ma main, entrelaça nos doigts.

\- Tu ne peux pas arrêter de vivre parce que ta sœur est tombé sur un connard. Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme lui.  
\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de Royce. C'est ...

Je me crispais, les souvenirs revenant pendant que je cherchais mes mots.

\- C'est tous les mecs que ma mère a ramenés après la mort de mon père, c'est Royce, c'est l'ex d'Alice, c'est mon ex-mari, c'est tous ces types qui regardent les filles comme si elles étaient des morceaux de viande.  
\- Je comprends pas, tous ces hommes vous ont fait du mal à toi et tes sœurs ?  
\- Pas physiquement ... ... enfin pas tous.

Je le vis se raidir à la fin de ma phrase. Parler de tout ça était éprouvant, mon masque se fissurait et je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier.

\- Tous ces ... types m'ont fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux être seule et indépendante. Je m'oblige souvent à repenser à tout ça, J'ai toujours pensé que garder mes souvenirs intacts me permettrait de rester sur mes gardes mais ... cette nuit, pendant un moment ... pour la première fois j'ai voulu oublier et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie.  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu oublies. Je pense que tu arrives à mettre tes souvenirs de coté parce qu'il n'y a aucun danger. Je suis sur que si un problème arrivait pendant que l'on est ensemble, tu réagirais. Affronter toutes sortes de situation est devenue un automatisme pour toi, ton corps réagit avant même que tu y penses.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sure de ça.

Malgré mes paroles, je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il était vrai que mes actions étaient souvent irréfléchies, attaquant dès qu'une situation me gênait sans même prendre le temps d'y penser, mon corps se raidissait. Jake m'ayant appris à me défendre, je m'étais souvent sortie de mauvaise situation grâce à mes réflexes, mon corps sachant d'avance ce qu'il avait à faire. Tout comme mes remarques acerbes fusant en quelques secondes pour me débarrasser d'un type collant, ou de ceux qui approchaient l'un de nous.

\- Tu ne te fais pas assez confiance.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant qu'il avait raison. Mais comment se faire confiance alors que je suis celle qui lui ressemble le plus, elle, qui n'a jamais rien fais pour nous aider; alors que moi aussi j'ai répété une de ses erreurs en épousant un type dont la seule priorité était son bien-être, délaissant ses enfants et sa femme. Comment se faire confiance après tout ce gâchis.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu es forte, bien plus que tu ne sembles le penser. Mais parfois, il faut savoir se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre, parfois il faut laisser une autre personne prendre le relais. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à protéger tout le monde, tu as aussi le droit de penser à toi.  
\- Certains vivent leurs vies comme un long fleuve tranquille, j'ai passé la mienne à remonter un torrent à contre-courant. Je n'imagine plus arrêter de me battre. Je le fais depuis si longtemps que je ne sais plus comment être autrement.  
\- Laisse-moi te montrer. Je ne te demande pas à faire partie intégrante de ta vie maintenant, mais juste de me laisser une chance. Tu as admis qu'avec moi tu arrivais à oublier, à te laisser aller, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?  
\- Je ne pourrais pas être une soumise, je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un dirige ma vie. Tu es un dominant, comment concilier les deux ? Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut, je ne pourrais pas t'apporter ce que tu recherches.

Faire cette constatation me fis mal, plus que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu te trompes sur un point. Il est vrai que je ne pourrai pas aller contre mes instincts dominants mais dans ce mode de vie tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai toujours eu que des relations avec des femmes totalement soumises et je me suis toujours rapidement lassé. Avec toi, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre, j'aime ta spontanéité, j'aime l'imprévu que ton caractère entraine. Tu pourrais m'apporter plus que tu ne le crois. Mais sans vouloir te braquer, tu as aussi un coté soumis. Tu l'as toujours combattu mais il est là. On pourrait trouver des compromis, concilier nos deux mondes est possible. Nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer.  
\- Quels sont les compromis que je devrais faire ?  
\- Apprendre à connaître mon monde, tenter de le comprendre. Je pense sincèrement que tu pourrais retrouver une part de toi qui t'aiderai à t'épanouir.  
\- Et si ça marche pas ?  
\- Alors on arrêtera, mais on aura essayé, il n'y aura donc pas de regrets.

Je réfléchissais, pesant le pour et le contre, tentant de visualiser les risques qu'il y auraient à accepter sa proposition.

\- Je ne tolèrerai pas que mon comportement envers ma famille soit remis en cause et ça inclus Jake. Ils sont ma priorité.  
\- C'est normal que ta famille soit importante pour toi, et même si j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui vous lie Jacob et toi, je n'essaierai pas de t'éloigner de lui.

Je tournais la tête vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation, m'accrochant à ses yeux d'émeraude. Il avait accepté sans hésiter ma relation avec mon meilleur ami contrairement à Démétri qui n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre que Jake m'était indispensable. Edward semblait si sur de lui, si confiant en ce qu'il disait qu'il était difficile de mettre sa parole en doute. Doucement, un peu comme si j'étais hors de moi, je me contentais de lui murmurer ma réponse.

\- D'accord.

Seule sa main se resserrant sur la mienne et le sourire qui fendit son visage me prouva qu'il m'avait entendu


	13. Chapitre 12

**Pov Edward**

Elle avait dit oui ! Elle était d'accord ! Rester calme. Ne pas se jeter sur elle. Mais bon sang, j'y croyais plus. Ne pas tenter de l'embrasser, elle apprécierait peut-être pas. Sauf si je l'emmenais avec moi, dans un endroit plus intime. Zut, ses enfants, elle ne peut pas les laisser seuls. Elle avait dit oui ! Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte de la chance que j'ai ! Impossible d'enlever ce sourire niais qui devait apparaître sur ma figure. Mon cerveau bouillonnait, en pleine euphorie. Ne pas crier à la terre entière, à l'abruti de la buvette, qu'elle était à moi ! Elle m'avait dit oui à moi !

\- Maman ? ça va ?

Je n'avais pas vu son fils approcher; me sortant brutalement de ma béatitude. Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voudrait dire à ses enfants et pour qu'elle ne soit pas gênée, je voulus enlever ma main qui tenait toujours la sienne. Sans me regarder, elle resserra ses doigts pour m'en empêcher.

\- Ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Le garçon tourna le regard vers moi puis sur nos mains entrelacées. Il regarda de nouveau sa mère. Ses yeux reflétaient toutes l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude que cette situation avait pour lui.

\- Tu te rappelles d'Edward ? Il était là hier soir au feu de camp, c'est un ami.

L'enfant hochât la tête, se retournât vers moi.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

Sa voix était froide, il me jaugeait du haut de son mètre 30.  
Je lui souris, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Bonjour jeune homme. Appelle-moi Edward, j'ai l'impression que l'on parle à mon père quand l'on me dit "monsieur".

\- D accord.

Il ne dit rien de plus, s'enfermant dans un mutisme sans pour autant cesser de jeter des regards à nos mains.

\- Peter, peux-tu aller chercher tes sœurs s'il te plait ? il est l'heure de gouter.

Il partit après avoir murmuré un "oui maman".

\- Excuse-le, il n'est pas habitué à me voir avec quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas parti de la famille.  
\- Je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne me fait pas confiance et c'est normal, il protège sa maman, c'est ce que ferait tout garçon de son âge.

L'ainée des filles fût celle qui arrivât en premier, s'installant aux cotés de sa mère.

\- Maman, tu sais ce que Jennie m'a dis ? Que ma tunique elle était moche ! mais je me suis pas laissée faire ! Ah non ! Elle, elle ressemble à un arc en ciel avec ses habits de toutes les couleurs, elle accorde rien ! Je lui avait pourtant dis que ma tata Alice m'a dis que les filles devaient mettre 2 voir 3 couleurs. Bref ! j'ai quand même joué avec elle mais j'étais bien contente quand Félix il a dis qu'il préférait jouer avec moi.

Pendant son petit monologue, les deux autres enfants nous avaient rejoints, s'installant eux aussi le plus loin possible de moi. Observer Renesmée était assez drôle, bien coiffée, bien habillée avec un petit chapeau de paille assortit à son haut, assise le dos bien droit, les jambes repliés. Une petite princesse à l'opposée de sa mère. Leur ressemblance physique était autant stupéfiante que leurs différences vestimentaire et comportementale.

\- Renesmée ! arrêtes tes médisances sur ta camarade.

Bella n'avait pas levé la voix mais cela suffit à faire taire la jeune fille. Elle sortie d'un sac à dos un tupperware rempli de cookies ainsi que des jus de fruits et des pommes, distribuant à chacun sa part. J'eus le droit de gouter à ces merveilles culinaires qu'elle avait fait.

Tout en grignotant, j'observais la petite famille. Leur complicité était évidente et je me surpris à les envier. Mes parents étaient des travailleurs acharnés et même si je savais qu'ils m'aimaient, ils n'avaient eu que peu de temps à me consacrer. Nous étions proches mais il n'y avait pas eu entre nous cette connexion que cette famille avait.

Bella parlait avec ses enfants, faisant parfois l'arbitre quand Peter et Renesmée se chamaillaient au sujet de ce Félix que la jeune fille appréciait au grand dam de son frère. Elle riait, plaisantait. Elle était simplement Elle, débordante d'attention et d'amour, sans masque ni crainte. Elle n'en était que plus belle.  
Bien que j'avais passer des heures à l'observer de la buvette, je n'avais pas pris conscience du lien qui les unissait. Ils étaient un tout, une seule entité dispersée dans le corps de quatre personnes. Ils me fascinaient, leurs interactions, leurs regards échangés, les attentions qu'ils se portaient sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Moi qui n'avais jamais songé à avoir des enfants un jour, je me retrouvais spectateur d'un tableau duquel j'aurai voulu faire parti. J'avais toujours associé les enfants avec les mots "restrictions" et "responsabilités encombrantes" sans envisager une seule seconde les plaisirs qu'il y avaient à être parent.  
Je me mis à imaginer d'autres bambins, moitié moi, moitié elle, babillant,courant et jouant autour de nous.

\- T'es qui toi ?

Carlie qui s'était installée sur les jambes de sa mère me sortit de mes pensées. Attirant ainsi l'attention de son frère et sa sœur, qui cessèrent leur discussion pour écouter la notre. Bella s'était figée attendant elle aussi ma réponse et les autres questions que sa fille avait en tête.

\- Je suis Edward.  
\- Ça je sais, t'étais à la push hier soir. C'est parrain qui t'avait dis de venir. Mais pourquoi t'es là maintenant ?  
\- Je suis un ami de ta maman et j'ai eu envie de passer un peu de temps avec elle alors je suis venu la voir.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère attendant surement une confirmation, ce qu'elle fit d'un hochement de tête. L'enfant concentra à nouveau son attention sur moi.

\- Tu sais jouer à trap-trap ?  
\- Je n'y ai pas joué depuis longtemps, mais oui je sais y jouer.  
\- Et à cola maya ?  
\- Je ne connais pas, mais tu peux m'expliquer.  
\- Bah c'est pas dur. Ya un qui a les yeux cachés et qui dois attraper les autres et deviner qui c'est.  
\- Effectivement, ça n'a pas l'air bien compliqué.

Je me rappelais les avoir déjà vu jouer à ce jeu le jour où Rosalie était venue me parler à la buvette. L'enfant semblait réfléchir intensément.

\- Bah alors tu dois être vieux.

La répartie de cette petite fille m'avait scotché. Bella fût la première à réagir.

\- Carlie ! ça ne se dis pas !  
\- Mais maman, c'est toi qui a dis l'autre jour au papa de Kate qu'il y avait que les vieux croutons qui ne savaient pas jouer !

Je me mis à rire alors que Bella rougissait suite à la réponse de sa fille.

\- Je lui ai dis ça car il avait insinué que je me comportais en gamine et je n'acceptes pas d'être jugée simplement parce que j'aime m'amuser avec mes enfants. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce monsieur a oublié ce que c'est qu'être un enfant et d'aimer jouer.

Je décidais de sauver Bella dont les rougissements s'accentuaient tout le long de son monologue.

\- J'ai trente-trois ans, je ne penses pas être si vieux que ça. Et puis, il n'y a pas d'enfant dans mon entourage pour jouer avec moi, c'est surement pour ça que j'ai un peu oublié.  
\- Tu dois t'ennuyer alors ! maman elle dit qu'une journée sans enfant c'est comme un dessin sans couleur, c'est ennuyeux !  
\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre son point de vue.

Bella me regarda étrangement, ma réponse devait certainement l'avoir surprise.

\- Marraine !

Le cri d'une petite fille attira l'attention de tout le monde. Jasper et Alice, qui m'avait été présenté la veille, se dirigeaient vers nous. Leur fille les devançant, en courant droit dans les bras de Bella.

\- Coucou princesse. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?

Elle regardait sa filleule avec la même tendresse que pour ses enfants.

\- Super ! On a ramené Kim et les garçons et tata Rose elle a dit qu'elle allait venir aussi avec tonton Memett comme ça on pourra tous jouer ensemble.  
\- C'est génial ! et à quoi allons nous jouer ?  
\- Je sais pas, on attend les autres et après on choisit.  
\- C'est OK pour moi.  
\- Alors Bella tu sais qu'une journée fille est prévue ?

Alice nous avait rejoint et regardait sa sœur avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

\- Je sais, Rose m'en a vaguement parlé. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez prévu ?

Elle semblait résignée.

\- Matinée au salon de beauté et shopping l'après-midi. Une journée entière à Seattle !  
\- Hors de question !

Elle s'était redressée, son visage se crispant soudainement. Sa réaction me surpris. Certes je me doutais qu'elle ne devait pas être fan de ce genre de journée mais pour se braquer de cette façon il devait y avoir une autre raison.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on a tout prévu. Les enfants seront à l'école et Jacob, Quil et Claire les récupèreront à la sortie en attendant notre retour, et Emmet à des papiers à faire en ville, il ne sera pas très loin, il rentrera avec nous.  
\- Rose est d'accord avec ça ?  
\- Bien sur, elle m'a même aidé à tout planifier.  
\- Alors c'est d'accord pour moi.

Elle s'était de nouveau détendu, la présence d'Emmet sur Seattle ce jour là semblait la rassurer. Elle devait surement craindre une rencontre inopinée avec King.  
Alice choisit ce moment pour s'apercevoir de ma présence.

\- Bonjour Edward, tu tiens compagnie à ma petite sœur ?  
\- Bonjour Alice, Jasper. Bella a gentiment accepté ma présence alors je suis là.  
\- Il a su me convaincre, je ne refuse jamais un expresso.

Mon Isabella était là, rougissante et timide. Elle avait comprit que sa sœur savait pour nous. Rosalie n'avait apparemment pas tenue sa langue plus d'une demi-journée. Les secrets ne devaient surement pas exister entre ces trois la.

Alice et Jasper s'installèrent avec nous tandis qu'Emmet et sa famille passaient les grilles du parc. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvais au milieu d'une famille où les conversations se mélangeaient aux rires et plaisanteries. J'avais été intégré sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte.

Tandis que nous discutions baseball avec Emmett et Jasper, les filles s'étaient installées entre elles sur la couverture. Rosalie coiffant la masse brune de Bella en deux tresses africaines tandis qu'Alice s'était allongée, la tête sur les jambes de ma douce. Elles discutaient doucement, chuchotant entre elles de sujets plaisants à en croire leurs rires. Les voir ainsi me faisait penser à ces collégiennes qui trainaient un peu après les cours profitant de leurs amies sans la pression des cours. Elles semblaient toutes trois si insouciantes.  
Emmet qui avait suivit mon regard me sortit de ma contemplation.

\- Elles sont encore plus belle quand elles sont ensemble, hein ?  
\- C'est vrai, elles me font penser à des adolescentes, c'est dur de s'imaginer qu'elles sont maman et qu'elles ont un passé si difficile quand on les voit comme ça.

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. J'espère que cela fonctionnerait avec eux. Jasper me regarda, se demandant très certainement ce que je devais savoir.

\- Elles rattrapent l'enfance qu'elles n'ont pas eu. Quelqu'un veut un café ?

La question posé plus fort attira l'attention des filles sur nous mettant ainsi fin à la discussion.

Après que tout le monde ait passé commande auprès de lui, Jasper se releva, échangeât un regard avec Bella et parti à la buvette. A son tour, elle me regardât avec sérieux, me fit un sourire maladroit puis retourna à sa conversation avec ses sœurs.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Pov Bella**

J'entrais dans le restaurant, attendant Edward qui était allé garer sa voiture sur le parking. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre après-midi au parc et je ne l'avais pas revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bien qu'il m'appelât chaque soir afin de m'assurer qu'il ne m'oubliait pas, je ne me sentais pas à ma place, je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous galants depuis environ dix ans et j'étais stressée au possible. Le crachin qui s'abattait sur Forks m'avait fait découvrir le côté gentleman très développé d'Edward. Il m'avait déposé devant l'entrée du restaurant, m'ouvrant la portière, me faisant entrer avant d'aller trouver une place pour sa Volvo.  
Je vis venir l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Madame Swan ? Vous n'avez pas réservé. Dois-je faire préparer une table pour vous et vos sœurs ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une main se plaça sur mes reins.

\- Nous sommes ensemble. J'ai réservé pour deux au nom de Cullen.

La jeune femme leva la tête vers Edward puis me regarda bizarrement. Je la comprenais. Depuis qu'elle travaillait ici, elle ne m'avait jamais vu qu'en compagnie de mes sœurs et me voir avec un homme l'avait surprise.

\- Bien sur. Veuillez me suivre.

Elle nous dirigea vers une table légèrement en retrait, isolée par un paravent. Edward la remercia.  
Edward ... pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à le nommer autrement que par son prénom ? Je n'arrivais pas à penser à lui comme un compagnon, ou peut-être petit ami. Qu'étions-nous au juste ? Je ne saurais même pas comment le présenter si on me le demandait. Et lui, comment nous voyait-il ?  
Perdue dans mes divagations personnelles, je fus ramenée sur terre par la main d'Edward caressant ma joue.

\- Bella ? Ça va ?

Il avait tiré ma chaise et attendait que je m'asseye. Je m'excusais tout en prenant place à table. Il s'installa en face de moi.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?  
\- Je ... c'est ... à rien d'important.

Il grimaça, me regardant avec insistance. Lentement il se penchât sur la table, s'approchant doucement de moi.

\- Ne pas te comprendre, ne pas savoir tes pensées est une vraie torture pour moi. Tu es si différente. Plus je passe du temps avec toi et plus tu m'intrigues. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette si jolie tête.  
\- Je ...

L'arrivée de la serveuse venue prendre nos commandes me sauvât, en espérant qu'il ne revienne pas sur le sujet, je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à partager mes pensées farfelues.  
Je choisis comme à mon habitude le menu du jour, sans même regarder la carte tandis qu'Edward prenait le temps de la détailler. J'avais moi-même choisi le restaurant, voulant rester sur Forks le choix avait vite été fait. Je me doutais cependant que ce ne devait pas être son style à lui, trop simple, trop familial.  
Une fois la serveuse repartie avec la commande d'Edward, un silence gênant s'installa. Elle revint rapidement, nous apportant deux verres.

\- Je nous ai commandé un apéritif, j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai choisis.  
\- Oh !

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

\- C'est gentil, mais je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
\- Je m'en suis aperçu, ce cocktail est sans alcool.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire face à cette attention. Il m'avait observé mieux que je ne l'avais pensé.

\- Merci.

Je goutais à mon verre, le mélange était en effet excellent et je le remerciais de nouveau.

\- N'as tu donc jamais été tentée de boire ?

Je me doutais qu'il allait me poser des questions, je ne pensais pas qu'elles viendraient si vite. Même si celle-ci paraissait anodine, elle entraînait un souvenir que j'aurai préférais éviter.

\- Si, quand j'étais plus jeune, il m'arrivait de boire à l'occasion.

Des occasions qui étaient en réalité devenues quotidiennes avant de me rendre compte que je faisais une grosse bêtise.

\- Et tu as arrêté quand tu as eu tes enfants ?  
\- Non, j'avais 17 ans et je ... en fait, ... une fois j'ai beaucoup trop bu et ... je me suis aperçue que je préférais avoir toute ma tête à tout moment.

Ma voix était plus sure sur la fin de ma phrase, j'avais trouvé la conclusion parfaite sans rien évoquer. Je décidais de contre-attaquer afin d'éviter qu'il ne trouve d'autres questions embarrassantes.

\- Et toi, tu as commencé l'alcool à quel âge ?

Il plissa les yeux, comprenant certainement que j'avais éludé.

\- La première fois, c'était au bal du lycée, je venais d'avoir 18 ans. Certains malins ont cru drôle de rajouter de l'alcool au punch, je me suis donc retrouvé ivre sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne suis pas aussi sensé que toi, une cuite n'a pas suffi à me faire arrêter, je n'ai appris la modération que beaucoup plus tard après de nombreuses cuites mémorables.

Il grimaça, tandis que moi je riais franchement.

\- Les hommes ont tendance à mettre plus de temps pour comprendre l'évidence.  
\- Je ne te savais pas féministe.

Il riait aussi, nous avions réussi à nous détendre, enfin surtout moi. Nos assiettes arrivaient et c'est tranquillement que nous commencions à manger.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?  
\- Tous les quinze jours environs, depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvées toutes les trois.  
\- Alice aussi avait quitté Forks ?  
\- Oui, elle a vécu quelques années à New York.

La discussion continua ainsi, plus légère, évitant quelquefois certains sujets déplaisant, j'éludais et il le savait mais ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. Tout comme j'évitais d'évoquer trop de mon passé, je ne le questionnais pas non plus sur son mode de vie. Je voulais faire de ce rendez-vous un souvenir plaisant et pour dire vrai, je ne savais pas trop vraiment comment faire venir le sujet. J'appris ainsi qu'il était fils unique, que sa mère était décoratrice et que son prénom était étrangement un morceau de celui de ma fille; son père quand à lui, était chirurgien. Il avait grandi à Port-Angeles et travaillait dans l'architecture. Il disait ne pas avoir l'habitude de parler de lui, les gens connaissant généralement ce genre de détails en lisant les magazines depuis qu'il avait fait de son entreprise une des plus florissantes du pays.

Nous quittions donc le restaurant dans la bonne humeur. Le trajet du retour fut rapide et il nous fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant chez moi.

\- Je te remercie pour ce repas, j'ai passé un excellent moment.  
\- Ça m'a fait plaisir, j'ai moi-même passé un agréable moment.

J'étais mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi faire. S'embrasser aurait été la suite logique; après tout, nous étions allés beaucoup plus loin. Je décidais de contourner le problème.

\- Tu veux venir boire un café ?

Il sourit. Un beau grand sourire de celui qui venait de gagner le gros lot. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il s'imaginait. Je rigolais, préférant préciser de suite qu'il ne se passerait rien aujourd'hui.

\- Un café seulement, Alice et Rose vont chercher les enfants à 15h et je dois aller faire quelques courses afin de préparer le gouter pour tout le monde.

Il me regarda, ses yeux devinrent moqueurs.

\- Je n'imaginais rien d'autre.  
\- Ben voyons.

C'est main dans la main et en riant que nous entrions dans la maison. J'allais directement dans la cuisine, préparer la cafetière. Il me suivit, se calant derrière moi, faisant passer ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- J'ai eu envie de te prendre dans mes bras à l'instant où je t'ai vu dans cette robe.

Il déposa quelques baisers papillon dans le cou.

\- Tes vêtements sont humides et tu vas attraper froids, alors soit tu vas te changer, soit je m'occupe de te réchauffer.

Sa voix. Rien que sa voix suffisait à me liquéfier. Lentement je me retournais afin de lui faire face. Je savais déjà que mes joues avaient du devenir rouges. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se jetât sur mes lèvres.  
Le baiser était violent, sauvage, faisant ressentir le manque et la frustration dont nous étions tous deux victimes. Le manque d'air m'obligeât à me reculer. Son regard était noir, très certainement à l'image du mien. Je me forçais néanmoins à garder la tête froide.

\- Je me changerais en rentrant des courses et on n'a pas le temps pour ce que tu as en tête.  
\- Bien que je tiennes à te rappeler que je peux être très endurant, je t'assure que je peux aussi faire dans le rapide quand il le faut.

Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, il me souleva, ses deux mains sous mes fesses, et me déposa sur le plan central de la cuisine, faisant taire mes protestions, faibles je l'avoue, par un baiser tout aussi affamé que le premier. Ses mains firent remonter ma robe, il me souleva pour la faire passer au-dessus de mes hanches. Ses lèvres ne quittaient que rarement les miennes, me laissant occasionnellement le temps de respirer. Mon string fut arraché. Il passa un doigt contre mon intimité.

\- Tu es trempée Isabella.

Subitement ses mains quittèrent mon corps. J'ouvris les yeux pour le voir enfiler un préservatif. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes hanches, et je le sentis entrer en moi, entièrement, en une seule poussée, nous faisant gémir tous deux fortement.  
Cette sensation d'être enfin entière revint à l'instant où nous n'avions fait qu'un.  
Il commença à bouger rapidement, butant en moi avec force, ses mains m'empêchant de bouger. Notre orgasme explosa puissamment, en même temps.

Ses doigts défirent leur emprise, sa tête se posant dans mon cou tandis que nous tentions de reprendre notre souffle.  
Lentement il s'éloigna de moi afin de se débarrasser du préservatif, puis me prit dans ses bras pour me monter à l'étage. Arrivés dans ma chambre, il me posa sur le lit, prit ma tête entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder. Il me fit son sourire en coin, celui qui me plaisait tant.

\- Tu vois j'avais raison. Vite fait, bien fait.

Et là, je me mis à rire. Pas un sourire ou tout du moins un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas non plus un ricanement. Non, non ! C'était une crise de fou rire, à me plier en deux, à me rouler sur le matelas, à en pleurer. Surement l'afflux de tant d'émotions arrivées trop vite, que sa petite réplique avait fini par faire exploser. Entre deux éclats, je pus m'apercevoir qu'il était choqué, il ne s'attendait surement pas à une réaction si vive. Au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à me calmer, me réinstallant face à lui.

\- Désolé.

Il secoua la tête, encore hébété par mon attitude. Son sourire était toujours là, je ne l'avais donc pas vexé.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'espère seulement que ce n'est pas ma performance qui t'ait fait rire à ce point. Je pourrais le prendre mal.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, mais ça fait un bien fou de rire comme ça. Bon ! faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses.

Je tentais de me relever mais il me maintint sur le lit.

\- Tu vas vraiment finir par tomber malade. Prépare-moi la liste de ce qu'il te faut et je vais aller les faire.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Si je te le propose, c'est que je suis sûr.  
\- Je vais faire des crêpes, il ne me manque que la confiture de fraise et le nutella. L'argent des courses est dans le pot, à coté du micro-onde.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sorti de la chambre, tandis que moi, je filais à la douche.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Pov Bella**

Il était à peine 21h et j'étais épuisée.

La journée fille s'était avérée aussi horrible que je me l'étais imaginée. Bon, pour être honnête, la matinée aurait pu être, dans l'ensemble, agréable s'il n'y avait pas eu l'interrogatoire en règle de mes sœurs. Des questions à n'en plus finir, au moins autant de rougissements de ma part et de rire de leur côté.  
Le fait d'avoir trouvé Edward, hier en rentrant de l'école, me tenant compagnie tandis que je faisais sauter les dernières crêpes, avait multiplié leur curiosité. Il avait gouté avec nous, pour leur plus grand plaisir (et un peu pour le mien bien sur), avant de me laisser seule face à deux folles hystériques.

Bref tout ça pour dire que j'avais passé deux heures entières à répondre aux questions les plus farfelues et intimes qu'elles pouvaient imaginer, en m'empêchant d'éluder, au nom de notre sacro-sainte loi sororale nous obligeant à être honnêtes les unes envers les autres; devant des inconnues qui nous massaient puis nous épilaient en tentant d'étouffer leurs gloussements idiots.

S'en était suivi le repas en présence d'Emmett qui menaçait, toutes les cinq minutes et à voix haute et claire, d'émasculer Edward (en détaillant point par point les sévices qu'il lui ferait subir) s'il n'était pas correct avec moi. Tout le restaurant étant désormais au courant de la protection dont je bénéficiais si généreusement de la part de mon beau-frère. Le serveur s'étant même fait remplacer par une serveuse seulement 10 minutes après notre arrivée.

Pour finir par être trainée dans toutes les boutiques de lingerie, qu'elles dévalisèrent, pour le futur bonheur de mon nouveau "petit copain" comme me le répétait inlassablement Alice.

Tout ça me menant à cet instant, où, affalée dans le canapé, je me demandais comment réussir à me trainer jusqu'à mon lit sans avoir à poser un pied au sol.

Jake venant de partir, avait gentiment accepté de faire manger et de coucher les enfants quand il avait vus l'état misérable dans lequel mes sœurs m'avaient déposé. Il m'avait même préparé ma tasse de café. Je devais vraiment faire peur pour qu'il en arrive à ces extrémités.  
Je n'avais donc plus rien à faire si ce n'est trouvé la solution à mon épineux problème de pieds.

Comme souvent, quand je me retrouvais seule, je commençais à réfléchir. Et là, ce fut à la journée d'hier. Tant qu'Edward avait été avec moi, je m'étais sentie bien, envisageant une possible réussite dans cette relation pourtant compliquée, j'avais eu l'impression de devenir une adolescente avec son premier flirt. Tout avait été naturel, notre entente, notre complicité, nos regards. Mais dès que je fus seule, tous mes doutes étaient revenus au galop, me fustigeant sur ma naïveté. Mon bon sens me criant de mettre un grand coup de frein dans cette histoire qui allait décidément trop vite. Ma raison se battant contre mon cœur, qui lui commençait enfin à vivre, à ressentir.  
Et maintenant ? maintenant je ne savais plus. Après avoir passé des heures entières à écouter Alice et Rose m'interpréter la gestuelle d'Edward et leurs arguments sur les bienfaits que cette relation pourrait avoir pour moi, j'étais perdue.

La sonnerie du téléphone me sortit de ma torpeur. Je visualisais ma cible positionnée sur la table basse ainsi que la distance qui me séparait d'elle. Dans une tentative de fainéantise désespérée, je me penchais au maximum afin de l'atteindre sans avoir à lever les fesses du canapé. Ma maladresse alliée à ma fatigue et ma malchance firent que je réussis à l'attraper, tout en tombant du canapé, me cognant la tête au passage sur le rebord de la table.

\- AIE ! et merde !

J'entendis quelqu'un brailler et je réalisais que dans tout ce bordel j'avais décrocher et que la personne qui m'appelait avait du assister, de manière auditive, à ma chute mémorable. J'attrapais donc celui qui était la cause de ma chute et le collais à mon oreille.

\- Ouais  
\- Bella ? c'est toi ? qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- Edward ?  
\- Tu vas bien ?

Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma tempe. Par réflexe, je voulus l'essuyer. Une odeur de rouille et de sel me parvint.

\- Edward, je crois que je saigne.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.  
.

.  
Je ne savais pas où j'étais mais je n'étais pas seule. J'entendais chuchoter derrière le brouhaha qui résonnait dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas dans mon lit, les ressorts qui se fichaient dans mon dos m'indiquer que j'étais dans mon salon, sur mon canapé. On me tenait la main. Je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce qui m'avait amené à m'endormir ici alors que je n'étais de toute évidence pas seule. J'ouvris les yeux en tentant de me redresser. Une douleur vive dans mon crâne me fis retomber en arrière.

\- Maman !

La main qui tenait la mienne se resserra. mon fils était agenouillé à côté de moi, les yeux rougis.

\- Ne te lèves pas.

Edward venait de s'approcher. Je reportais mon attention sur mon fils.

\- Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?  
\- Ya eu un gros bruit, puis quand je suis descendu, tu dormais parterre et tu saignais à la tête et ...

Les souvenirs de ma cascade revinrent subitement. Mon petit homme s'était remis à pleurer. Il avait dû avoir vraiment peur.

\- Chuttt, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

Il posa sa tête sur mon ventre, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Je vais bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter.

Il me regarda, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Edward, s'approcha et s'assit au sol à côté de lui.

\- Cette nuit, je vais rester avec elle, mais demain je ne pourrais pas être là, il vaudrait mieux que tu dormes car ça sera à ton tour de surveiller que ta maman va bien.

Ils se jaugèrent, mon fils toisant l'homme assis près de nous.

\- Ton papa a dit qu'elle devait être réveillée toutes les deux heures.

Je sursautais. Qu'est-ce que son père venait faire dans cette histoire. Edward du comprendre mes pensées car il s'expliqua.

\- Reste allongée. J'ai appelé mon père après avoir appelé Rosalie. Il est médecin.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Peter.

\- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te réveillerais avant de partir. Ça te va ?

Mon fils hochât la tête, m'embrassa et montât se coucher.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, j'ai l'habitude de me cogner, ce n'est rien de grave, c'est juste l'odeur du sang, je ne la supporte pas.

Il était resté assis près de moi, son visage encore marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- J'ai dit à ton fils que je m'occupais de toi, ne m'oblige pas à lui mentir.

J'acceptais, à contre-cœur. Le laisser me voir aussi faible n'était pas judicieux mais j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour me battre contre lui.

\- Bon, explique-moi comment as tu fais pour te cogner la tête sur une table qui t'arrive aux genoux ?

Je rougis et lui expliquais, la torture des chaussures qu'Alice m'avait obligé à porter, la frénésie shopping qui avait duré plusieurs heures, ma fatigue en entrant. Il sourit, passa un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos, se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Et sans un mot de plus, il m'emmena à l'étage, se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, m'assit sur le lavabo.  
Des souvenirs de nous deux dans cette pièce me revinrent. Je sentis mes joues chauffées signe de rougissements intempestifs.  
Il rigola, comprenant certainement où mes pensées m'avaient mené et commença à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Je déboutonnais le haut de ma chemise quand ses mains arrêtèrent les miennes.

\- Non non, tu ne bouges pas Isabella, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

Peut-être étais-ce la fatigue, ou alors le coup que j'avais eu, à moins que ce ne soit le fait d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi malgré mes réticences et mon sale caractère; mais à ce moment précis, j'étais bien. Totalement à la merci d'un homme que je connaissais peu mais qui avait finalement réussi à briser ma carapace et à me prouver que je pouvais lui faire confiance.  
Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps tandis que lui continuait ce que j'avais commencé. Ses gestes étaient doux, tendres. Il me retira ma chemise, défit les boutons de mon jean, me souleva pour me l'enlever. Et moi j'étais là, le laissant faire, la tête complètement dans le brouillard, j'avais déconnecté les quelques neurones qui avaient survécu à la journée ainsi qu'à la chute. Il m'attacha les cheveux en un chignon lâche puis me souleva et me déposa dans le bain.  
Il prit un gant, me nettoyant consciencieusement, n'épargnant aucune partie de mon corps. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas son visage tandis qu'il me sortit de l'eau après m'avoir rincé. Malgré la situation, il n'y avait rien d'ambigüe, aucune tension sexuelle, juste de la tendresse et de l'inquiétude de sa part et ses gestes, pourtant doux et intimes, n'éveillèrent aucune chaleur, simplement le plaisir d'abandonner. Aucun mot n'avait était échangé, quelques regards ou sourires rythmaient ce moment particulier et unique.  
Après m'avoir ramené dans ma chambre, il m'aida à enfiler un de mes vieux tee-shirts et m'installa sur mon lit. Il retourna à la salle de bain où je l'entendis ouvrir et fermer plusieurs tiroirs.  
Quand il revint, je remarquais de suite la petite ride entre ses sourcils, signe d'insatisfaction chez lui.

\- Tu n'as pas d'huile de massage ?

Sa question me surpris.

\- Non.

Il marmonna, disparut une nouvelle fois pour enfin revenir et s'installer à mes pieds. Ses allers-retours m'intriguaient, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait en tête et cela commençait à m'agacer.

\- On se contentera de ça pour ce soir.

Il avait pris ma crème hydratante. Le quart d'heure qui suivit fût consacré à un plaisir auquel je n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais gouté : Un massage des pieds ! Le pied total sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

.

La lueur qui s'infiltrait sous mes paupières m'indiquèrent que le jour était levé. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux et bien que j'avais passé ma nuit dans les bras d'Edward, j'avais mal dormis. Il avait tenu à me réveiller toutes les deux heures, me forçant à chaque fois à m'assoir pour s'assurer que j'étais bien éveillée et non dans un état comateux. J'avais beau lui avoir expliqué que me cogner était malheureusement pour moi une habitude, il s'en était tenu au conseil de son père m'empêchant ainsi de profiter d'un repos que j'avais pourtant bien mérité.

Je sentis bouger à côté de moi. Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux. Mon fils était là, son regard ne quittant pas mon visage.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.  
\- Bonjour maman. T'as encor mal ?  
\- Non, ça va beaucoup mieux. Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je surveilles que tu vas bien. Tata Rose est en bas avec les filles.  
\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes plus.

Et nous restions là, tous les deux, à discuter de l'école, de ses copains, des bêtises de ses sœurs, de siennes aussi, de tous et ça m'a fais du bien.

.

Nous avions mangé chez Rose, les enfants jouaient à l'arrière de la maison avec Emmet tandis que ma sœur et moi étions installées dans le salon. Je tentais de lire alors que Rose se faisait les ongles.  
Je repensais à la soirée de la veille, J'avais baissé ma garde à un point tel qu'il aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurai fait. Il n'en avait pas profité, s'était occupé de moi comme l'on s'occupe d'un bébé. J'avais été une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras et mon côté méfiant me répétait sans cesse que c'était dangereux, qu'un jour peut-être, il ne serait plus aussi bienveillant.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

Ma sœur me regardait, elle en avait apparemment terminé avec ses pieds.

\- A rien de particulier, je lis.  
\- Tu es sur la même page depuis plus de dix minutes.

Elle avait compris que je réfléchissais plus qu'il ne l'aurai fallut, alors autant lui parler de mes doutes, elle pourrait surement m'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Je .. je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Tout va trop vite et ... je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.  
\- Explique- toi.  
\- Quand il est avec moi, j'arrive à croire qu'on pourra trouver une façon de lier nos deux vies, mais quand je suis seule je sais plus, je doute de tout.  
\- C'est normal de douter Bella,mais ça ne dois pas t'empêcher de vivre.  
\- On est trop différent, j'ai l'impression que l'on fait tout deux l'autruche quand on se voit. J'élude toujours les questions sur le passé et lui ne tente jamais de parler de ... sa façon de vivre. On se contente du moment présent mais ça ne nous avance à rien de faire ça.  
\- Tu dois lui parler de toi sinon il risque de faire quelque-chose qui ne te plait pas sans le faire exprès. Je pense qu'il veut que vous appreniez à vous connaître avant d'aller plus loin, il est conscient que tu as beaucoup de réserve et ne veut probablement pas te brusquer.  
\- Pourquoi attendre de s'attacher plus si c'est pour se rendre compte que ça ne marchera pas ?  
\- Dans les relations D/M, la confiance est la base surtout pour une novice, si il n'y a pas un minimum de certitude entre vous ça foirera à coup sur. Tu dois avoir assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir te laisser aller et lui doit être sur que tu n'hésiteras pas à arrêter si tu as un problème. Certaines soumises laissent continuer une scène même quand elles sont mal simplement pour faire plaisir à leurs dominants. Il doit être sur que tu n'hésiteras pas à utiliser ton code.  
\- Quel code ?  
Régulièrement, il te demandera ton mot en général c'est un code couleur : Vert si tu veux continuer; jaune si tu veux ralentir, si quelque-chose te gène; rouge si tu as un problème où si il dépasse tes limites. Les deux derniers tu dois les utiliser à tout moment en cas de nécessité.

Elle me fixait, tandis que je réfléchissais. J'avais tant de questions et je n'osais pas les poser à Edward. Je pouvais toujours en discuter avec Rosalie mais elle n'avait que très peu vue de ce monde là, Royce ayant très vite perverti ce qu'elle avait cru bon pour elle.

\- Tu penses trop. Vis cette relation au jour le jour et vois où cela te mène.

Elle se détourna, et commença sa manucure.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Pov Edward**

Le repas était prêt, Ana était retournée à son cottage, il ne manquait plus qu'Isabella.  
En une dizaine de jours, j'avais vu ma vie chambouler, en mieux même si j'avais encore du mal à m'adapter, même si parfois je doutais d'y arriver. Je n'étais pas parvenu à faire ma place sans contrôle. Tout était habituellement sous mon pouvoir : mon entreprise, mes employés, mon temps, tout ce qui pourrait interagir avec ma vie était maîtrisé.  
Sauf Elle.  
Isabella, fière, indépendante et têtue.

Elle se dérobait à mes questions, cachait sa vie et ses douleurs par pudeur. Je n'avais jamais pu imaginer qu'elle ait un passé si difficile. J'avais simplement présumé que sa méfiance ne venait que de Royce. J'aurai du me douter que pour se forger une telle carapace, il y avait autre chose. Ces hommes dont elle m'avait parlé l'avaient blessé et cela avait commencé alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Ne pas savoir devenait de plus en plus dur.  
Elle n'attendait rien de moi et pourtant elle était celle à qui je voudrais tout donner.  
Un bruit de moteur m'indiqua que mon invitée venait d'arriver. Je sortis donc pour l'accueillir. Elle était encore dans son véhicule, regardant la villa avec stupéfaction. Quand elle me vit, un sourire timide adoucit son visage. Elle me rejoignit doucement.

\- Bonjour, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard.

Elle était là, tout à moi pour les quelques heures à venir. J'attrapais sa taille, l'approchais de moi et collais mon front au sien.

\- Tu m'avais prévenu que tu ne savais pas à qu'elle heure tu pourrais te libérer, tu n'es donc pas en retard.

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas pu gouter à mon paradis et j'en profitais pleinement, approfondissant notre baiser. Quand l'air nous manquât, nous obligeant à nous séparer, je la fis entrer, la délestant de son manteau.  
Elle était magnifique et pourtant vêtue simplement d'un leggings noir et d'une tunique bleu nuit faisant ressortir sa peau de porcelaine. J'effleurais d'un doigt la blessure sur son arcade, pas tout à fait cicatrisée, stigmate de la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie.

\- Tu as encor mal ?  
\- Non.

Pourtant seul, nous chuchotions, peut-être par peur de briser notre bulle. Sans la lâcher, je nous dirigeais vers la cuisine où le repas nous attendait.  
J'avais voulus faire simple, me doutant qu'un repas aux chandelles ou tout autre prétention la mettrait mal à l'aise, j'avais donc préféré nous installer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je la regardais, lui fis mon sourire en coin.

\- J'espère qu'aujourd'hui tu ne vas rien me recracher à la figure.

Ma petite référence au matin qui avait suivit notre première nuit la fit sourire.

\- Je pense pouvoir me contenir cette fois-ci, au pire j'attendrai d'avoir finit de manger avant de consulter un message.  
\- Me voilà rassurer.

Elle s'était détendue, me regardant sortir le couvert puis nous servir.

\- Tu as une maison magnifique, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention la première fois que je suis venue. Elle n'est plus la villa en ruine que j'ai connu dans mon enfance.  
\- C'est ma mère qui s'est occupée de la rénovation et de la décoration intérieur. Je me suis contenté d'aménager quand tout a été fini.

L'allusion à son passé m'incita à pousser ma curiosité.

\- En quelle occasion es-tu venue ici lorsque tu étais enfant ?

Je la vis sourire tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs, celui-là devait être un bon moment de sa vie.

\- La première fois, j'avais douze ans, Jake devait en avoir neuf, j'avais entendu parler à l'école d'une maison hantée dans la forêt et on a voulut voir. Avec les gars, on a pris les vélos et on est partis en exploration. Billy, le père de Jake retapait le pick-up avec Harry, ça nous a été facile de s'échapper. Après c'est devenu une habitude pour nous de venir ici, c'était notre point de ralliement.

Un petit rire lui échappa.

\- Tes parents n'ont jamais rien su de tes escapades ?

Je la vis se raidir, toute gaieté la quittant.

\- Ma mère avait d'autres préoccupations, plus importantes que les activités de sa fille.

Sa réponse jeta un froid, elle s'était de nouveau renfermée.  
Nous avions tous deux finis nos assiettes, je me levais, la pris par la main, l'incitant à me suivre jusqu'au salon.

\- Installes toi sur le canapé, je reviens.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour mettre le gâteau, la chantilly et les cafés sur un plateau et la rejoindre.  
Quand elle me vit déposer notre dessert sur la table basse, un petit sourire revint sur son visage.

\- Chocolat, chantilly et café; je vois que tu es bien renseigné.  
\- J'ai mes sources.

Après nous avoir tout deux servi, je m'installais près d'elle, l'attirant dans mes bras.

\- Comment étais-tu quand tu étais petite ?

Elle resta un moment sans répondre.

\- Effacée. Je me faisais le plus petite possible, je n'aimais pas parler alors je restais souvent dans mon coin avec un livre.  
\- Tu n'avais pas d'amis ?  
\- Non, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me lier avec les personnes de mon âge.

J'imaginais cette petite fille, observant le monde sans jamais en faire vraiment partie. Préférant l'illusion d'une histoire à la réalité.

\- Comment as tu connu Jacob et ceux de la Push alors ?  
\- Le père de Jake et le mien étaient amis, je le connais depuis qu'il est né. Je n'avais que trois ans mais Rosalie m'a dit que la première fois que je l'ai vu, mes parents avaient eu du mal à me séparer du bébé. Et puis en grandissant, il s'est fait des amis et comme je restais toujours avec lui j'ai appris à les connaître. Pour la plupart d'entre eux je les connais depuis le bac à sable. Et toi comment étais-tu ?  
\- Moi, c'était tout le contraire, toujours entouré, j'entrainais facilement les autres dans mes bêtises.

Je la sentie se détendre, gigotant pour s'installer plus confortablement.

\- Tu es tout de même parvenu à faire de grandes études.  
\- C'est parce que j'étais le chouchou des professeurs.

Elle rigola.

\- Je veux bien te croire sur parole.  
\- Parle moi de toi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
\- Pourquoi de vous trois, tu es celle qui défends alors que tu es la plus jeune ? Il aurai été plus logique que ce soit Rosalie.  
\- Parce que je suis celle qui contrôle le mieux ses sentiments. Quand je suis en colère, j'arrive à passer outre ma peur, à contenir mes peines et mes larmes.  
\- Comment ça a commencé ?  
\- J'avais six ans, Alice en avait huit, elle se faisait souvent embêter par un garçon. Il la poussait, l'insultait. Un jour, j'en ai eu marre. Je pourrais pas dire pourquoi ce jour-là plutôt qu'un autre, j'ai ramassé plein de petits cailloux et j'ai commencé à lui lancé. Et ensuite dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle je recommençais, jusqu'au jour où il a compris que j'étais plus têtue que lui.  
\- Et ce garçon ne s'en est pas pris à toi ?  
\- Il a essayé mais l'avantage d'être une petite fille qu'on entend pas, c'est que dès qu'on se met à crier les maitresses s'affolent et arrivent en courant. Toi aussi, dis moi quelque-chose sur toi.

Elle acceptait enfin de se livrer mais attendait la même chose de moi. Elle voulait me connaître comme moi je rêvais de la connaître. Je réfléchissais à une anecdote qui la ferait rire, je voulais donner une note légère à la discussion et un souvenir remonta.

\- Je devais avoir six ou sept ans, je faisais un dessin dans le salon et ma mère regardait un reportage sur Cuba, je me souviens plus trop de quoi ça parlait exactement mais, ce jour là, j'ai décidé que je serai dictateur quand je serai grand.

Je senti plus que je ne vis son rire.

\- Pas trop déçu de ne pas y être arrivé ?  
\- Je me suis fais une raison.

Le silence se fit. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère mais je savais que trop insister sur son passé risquait de la braquer et je ne le voulais pas. J'avais inconsciemment fait la différence entre mon Isabella, douce et timide et Bella, indépendante et décidée. J'apprenais à apprécier et à vouloir découvrir ces deux parties d'elle.

\- Comment as tu su que tu étais un dominant ?

Elle avait murmuré, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était gênée. Je nous redressais pour pouvoir la retourner et observer son visage. Elle osait enfin parler de ce qui lui faisait le plus peur et je voulais aussi qu'elle voit que je lui répondrais avec sincérité.

\- J'ai toujours était un dominant sans le savoir. J'ai dirigé mes relations depuis ma première copine au lycée mais c'est en première année d'université que j'ai pu mettre un mot sur ce que je désirais vraiment. C'est ma copine de l'époque qui m'y a aider. Elle demandait toujours plus, repoussant à chaque fois nos limites. J'ai fais quelques recherche et une chose en entraînant une autre je me suis fait une place dans cette communauté. J'ai été formé, d'abord en tant que soumis, car je voulais comprendre toute les facettes de cet univers particulier, puis en tant que dominant. J'ai appris les règles, les limites à ne jamais dépasser.

Elle réfléchissait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suppose que toi aussi tu as une pièce pour ... ça.

Elle s'était redresser et ne me regardait plus, fixant un point derrière moi.

\- Oui, avoir sa propre salle de jeux est ... plus pratique. Elle est au dernier étage. Je présume que c'est ta sœur qui t'en a parler.

Elle se mis à trembler, les yeux écarquillés, emplis de terreur. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi vive. Je la pris sur mes genoux, la serrant contre moi dans le vain espoir de la calmer.

\- Parles moi Isabella, dis moi ce qu'il y a.  
\- Je l'ai vu.  
\- Tu as vu quoi ?  
\- Quand j'y suis retournée avec Jake. Rosalie m'avait donné la clef. J'ai vu la pièce. C'était horrible. Y avait .. les murs ... Royce aimé les photos. Il y en avait plein de ma sœur, .. des polaroids ... partout sur les murs. Sur certaines on voyait qu'elle pleurait, ... sur d'autres, c'est surtout les marques qui ... elle a encore des cicatrices ... des rappels permanents de ce qu'elle a subit.

Brusquement, elle se dégagea de mes bras, me fixa. Elle n'était plus apeurée mais déterminée.

\- Je me suis mise en colère, vraiment. J'étais furieuse. Même Jake n'a pas pu me calmer, ni m'arrêter. J'ai tout cassé et j'ai brulé toutes les photos ainsi que ce que je n'avais pas pu détruire. Heureusement pour lui il avait un détecteur de fumée, ça a déclenché les jets d'eau. J'aurai été capable de le laisser cramer avec son appartement. Ce jour là, j'ai voulu le tuer, j'étais tellement en colère. Mais je lui ai tout de même fait payer ce qu'il lui avait fait. King se souviendra toujours de mon petit passage chez lui.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle avait revécu la scène ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle avait ressentit ce jour là. Je ne pris réellement conscience qu'à ce moment là, de l'impact qu'avaient eu sur Bella, les agissements de King. Elle continuait de pleurer, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. La crise était passée, je pu la reprendre contre moi. Je voulais la fondre en moi, remplacer ses peurs par mes certitudes, effacer chacun de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques pour les remplacer par des rêves de nous.  
Je l'entendis marmonner; un rythme régulier qui me rappela celui qu'elle psalmodiait le matin où je l'avais ramené chez sa sœur. Lentement, elle se releva, elle avait retrouvé la maîtrise d'elle même, seuls ses yeux rougis témoignaient de la scène que nous venions de vivre.

\- Je suis désolé, généralement je gère mieux. Je me suis laissée dépasser. J'évite de parler de tout ça d'habitude.  
\- Tu as le droit de craquer Bella, c'est normal. Le contraire aurait été inquiétant. Ce que tu as vu ce jour là était vraiment horrible.

Je me levais du canapé, pris le plaid adossé au fauteuil.

\- Allonges toi un peu le temps que j'aille débarrasser la table et préparer deux autres cafés. Toutes ces émotions ont du t'épuiser.  
\- Je viens t'aider.  
\- Non. Reposes toi, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, je te rejoins après.

Elle ne discuta pas plus et s'allongea tandis que je la recouvrais. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, je ne pourrais pas garder un visage impassible encore longtemps et la rage bouillait en moi. J'étais furieux, contre King, encor plus sadique que je ne l'avais pensé et surtout contre moi, pour ne pas avoir su aider Rosalie quand j'en avait eu l'occasion. Si je l'avais fait, Bella n'aurait pas eu à aller là-bas et n'aurai jamais vu ces photos qui la hantaient encor.  
Après avoir rapidement mis de l'ordre dans la cuisine je retournais la voir. Elle s'était endormis. Je montais rapidement à l'étage enfiler un jogging et descendis au sous sol où j'avais aménagé une petite salle de sport. Après une bonne demi heure d'acharnement sur le sac de frappe, je pris une douche et rejoignis le salon avec deux tasses pleines. Je les posais, m'assis sur la table basse face à elle. J'écartais les quelques mèches qui tombaient devant son visage. Elle avait l'air si sereine, apaisée ainsi prise dans le sommeil. Une quiétude que les soucis du quotidien lui enlevait dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.  
Mon geste du la réveiller car elle commença à bouger, ses yeux papillonnant, son regard se posant sur moi. Elle me fit un petit sourire contrit.

\- Désolé de m'être endormis. J'ai gâché notre après-midi avec ma crise et ma sieste.  
\- Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Tu n'as rien gâché. Je suis content que tu m'aies parlé. Je dois connaître tes peurs pour que nous puissions avancer. Je veux tous savoir de toi, je sais que tu as vécu beaucoup de mauvaises choses, qu'il te faudra du temps pour en parler. Mais je serai là quand tu te sentiras prête à le faire.

Elle souriait toujours. J'avais eu peur qu'à son réveil elle soit mal à l'aise, ou pire, qu'elle ai peur de moi en sachant que j'avais aussi une pièce qu'elle assimilait très certainement à une salle des tortures. Mais elle était là, tellement Elle, belle et timide.  
Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, nos lèvres n'étaient désormais plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Je les avais délaissé trop longtemps et j'avais besoin de les sentir, ne serais-ce que pour me rassurer, me prouver qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle était à moi. Notre baiser fût léger, tendre à l'image du moment que nous vivions. Je finis par m'écarter.

\- Il est 2h30 et tu vas bientôt devoir y aller. Je t'ai préparé un café pour t'aider à te réveiller un peu.  
\- Merci, je dois passer à la maison avant d'aller chercher les enfants.  
\- Serais-je trop insistant si je te demandais d'accepter ma compagnie parmi vous pour le gouter. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien gouter que depuis que je te connais.  
\- Ça serait avec plaisir que j'accepte.

Et pour la première ce fut elle qui initia notre baiser.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Pov Bella**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis mon premier diner chez lui et aujourd'hui, j'allais rencontrer ses parents. Dire que j'étais nerveuse était un euphémisme, j'étais tétanisé.  
Ce repas avait été le sujet de notre première dispute. J'avais été de mauvaise foi et je le savais mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de m'avoir forcé la main

**_Flashback_**

_Nous étions tout deux allongés dans mon lit, sa tête reposant sur mes seins. La journée avait été intense et j'étais épuisée. Je promenais entre sommeil et coma duveteux dans lequel je me perdais si bien avec lui._

_\- Depuis ta chute et mon appel à mon père, mes parents me tannent pour te rencontrer._

_Sa phrase balançait comme une bombe eu le don de me réveiller totalement. Je me raidis, pas prête à faire face à cette rencontre._

_ \- Tu n'aurais pas du l'appeler._

_Je ne reconnus pas ma voix tant elle était froide. Il se redressa, me regarda._

_\- Tu étais inconsciente, tu aurais préféré que j'appelle une ambulance ?_  
_\- Non, bien sur que non, mais c'était inutile._  
_\- Mes parents veulent vous rencontrer, toi et les enfants._  
_\- Je peux pas, c'est pas possible._  
_\- En quoi est-ce impossible ? Je connais toute ta famille, j'ai fais l'effort de passer beaucoup de temps avec eux pour toi, pour apprendre à te comprendre. Ce n'est que pour un repas._  
_\- Si c'était un effort pour toi, fallait pas te donner cette peine. Rien ne t'y obligeait !_

_Le ton commençait à monter._

_\- Tu entends les âneries que tu dis ! tu m'aurais laissé une chance si je n'avais pas essayé de connaître ta famille ? J'ai appris à les apprécier, mais ça n'a pas était évident pour moi de me retrouver au milieu d'une famille aussi soudée. C'est à ton tour de faire des efforts ! Je ne veux pas t'envoyer au bucher mais juste te présenter mes parents ! _  
_\- Je peux pas._  
_\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas que pour toi que la famille est importante. Certes je n'ai pas de relation aussi fusionnelle avec mes parents que toi avec tes enfants ou tes sœurs mais c'est ma famille ! Je les aime et je voudrais que tu les rencontres mais apparemment tu n'en a rien à foutre._

_Sa voix était neutre, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Il s'était levé et avait commencé à s'habiller. Mon refus le blessait, je le savais mais n'arrivais pas pour autant à faire la part des choses. Il allait partir et c'était de ma faute._

_\- Tu comprends pas. Je ... _

_Il était resté à la porte de la chambre, attendant que je m'explique. Toujours enroulée dans le drap, je m'assis au bord du lit, mes bras m'enserrant comme pour m'empêcher de tomber._

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire tes parents. Toi, leur fils parfait qui a réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait, qui leur présente une femme qui n'a même pas été capable de retenir le père de ses enfants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser en sachant que je suis juste aide à domicile comparé à toi qui ... qui a ta propre entreprise qui vaut des millions. Je fais pas le poids face à toi et ils le verront._

_Il s'était approché de moi sans bruit. Je gardais la tête baissée, je ne voulais pas le voir réaliser la différence qu'il y avait entre nous._

_\- C'est ça qui t'inquiètes ? tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ils verront une femme forte et déterminée, une maman merveilleuse qui fait tout ce qu'elle peux pour élever au mieux ses enfants. Ils verront une personne douce, gentille mais le plus important, ils verront que tu me rends heureux._

_Ses mains se posèrent sur mes joues. _

_\- Bella, regarde moi. Mes parents ne sont pas comme tu sembles le penser. Ce sont des personnes gentilles et généreuses. Ils ne te jugeront pas sur ton métier, qui n'a rien de honteux, ni sur le niveau de ton compte en banque. Ils se fichent de savoir tout ça, ils seront juste heureux de voir que pour la première fois, je suis prêt à leur présenter quelqu'un et tu pourrais avoir un troisième œil qu'il s'en foutraient royalement quand ils verront la fierté avec laquelle je te présenterais à eux. Tu sais, ce n'est pas dur de réussir quand on a eu une enfance comme la mienne. Mes études étaient payées avant même que je ne rentre en première année. Je n'ai jamais eu à me soucier d'autre chose que de mes notes. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire crédit pour monter mon entreprise, je l'ai certes, fait prospérer, mais l'argent de base m'a était donné par mes parents._  
_\- Laisses moi un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée s'il te plait._  
_\- D'accord mais l'invitation est pour dimanche midi, il me faut une réponse demain soir._

**_Fin de flashback_**

**_._**

Ce jour là, il était resté comme à son habitude pour le gouter et était partis juste après.  
Le lendemain matin, je reçus la visite d'une Rosalie furibonde, me sermonnant comme on le ferait envers une enfant trop gâtée. Il l'avait rallié à sa cause.  
Nous avions donc fait un compromis. J'allais seule au repas d'aujourd'hui mais mes enfants étaient conviés à la fête d'anniversaire que les parents d'Edward organisaient dans deux semaines, ainsi que mes sœurs et leurs familles.  
Laisser mes enfants aller chez des inconnus était inenvisageable. Bien qu'Edward m'ait certifié que ses parents étaient de bonnes personnes, je tenais à m'en assurer avant de les y amener.  
J'avais donc choisis pour aujourd'hui la seule tenue un tant soit peu féminine que j'avais, à savoir une robe noire à bretelle, toute simple avec un petit gilet blanc et des ballerines. J'espérais que cela conviendrais car je n'avais rien d'autre et les robes d'Alice n'étaient pas envisageable.  
Quelques coups légers à la porte m'avertit que mon calvaire allait commençait. Le trajet se fit dans un silence pesant, pour ma part du moins, lui tentait vainement de me rassurer. Nous arrivâmes, trop vite, devant une villa toute aussi imposante que la sienne.

.  
**Pov Edward**

Nous étions arrivés et Bella était là, totalement tétanisée. Elle qui était capable d'affronter n'importe quel type de sang froid était terrifiée par ce repas.

Quand elle avait catégoriquement refusé de rencontrer mes parents, je m'étais vexé. Depuis le début, j'avais été celui qui avait plongé tête première dans cette relation. Je n'avais pas hésité à affronter, d'abord Jacob puis Emmet quand ils étaient venus me voir tour à tour afin de me prévenir qu'ils n'accepteraient pas que Bella souffre. Jasper m'ayant juste assuré que si les quileutes et son beau-frère n'hésiteraient à m'étriper, lui se contenterait de creuser ma tombe.  
Je n'en avait pas parler à ma douce, ne voulant pas créer de tension au sein de leur famille. Je comprenais leurs besoins de protéger la jeune femme qui donnait tout son temps libre et son amour à ses proches. Une fois les mises en gardes faites, ils m'avaient acceptés volontiers parmi eux.  
Quand elle avaient débiter ses explications, j'avais compris que ses craintes ne venaient que de la façon dont elle se voyait, me mettant sur un piédestal tout en se rabaissant. Elle ne comprenait pas que c'était moi le chanceux, qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle imaginait.  
Revenant au moment présent, je sortis de la voiture afin d'aller ouvrir la portière à Isabella. Elle me fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Allons y avant que je ne décide de partir en courant.

Je l'embrassais doucement, puis posant mon front contre le sien je lui répondis.

\- Impossible, maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus.  
\- Tu ne diras plus ça une fois que tu auras pris la mesure de mon mauvais caractère.

Elle tentait l'humour pour se donner du courage. Nous avancions lentement, main dans la main, jusqu'au porche. Je n'eus pas le temps de frapper à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur ma mère toute souriante. Elle me pris dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.  
\- Bonjour maman.

Elle se décida enfin à me lâcher.

\- Je te présente mon amie Isabella Swan.

Avant même que je puisse finir les présentation, elle se jeta sur Bella, la prenant dans ses bras comme si elle l'a connaissait depuis toujours. Ma douce était restée figée, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce débordement d'affection inattendue.

\- Oh je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin.  
\- Tu devrais la laisser respirer, et les faire rentrer chérie, il fait frais dehors ... Bonjour Isabella.

Mon père venait d'arriver derrière ma mère, souriant de l'enthousiasme de sa femme pour accueillir mon Isabella.

\- Oh Pardon, quelle mauvaise hôtesse je fais !  
\- Bonjour madame Cullen, monsieur Cullen.  
\- Oh non ! appelle nous Esmée et Carlisle.  
\- D'accord.

Bella était vraiment mal, rougissant et serrant ma main comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je voulais l'éloigner un peu pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

\- Maman, j'ai le temps de faire visiter la maison à Bella avant le repas ?  
\- Bien sur, ça sera prêt dans une petite demi-heure.

Je l'entrainais donc vers les escaliers, voulant lui montrer ma chambre d'adolescent. Elle serait la première à y entrer, je n'avais jamais ramené de copine chez moi, même du temps du lycée.  
Elle regardait partout, passant des étagères de cd aux revues de sport.

\- Ta mère a tout garder, on pourrait croire qu'un adolescent vit toujours ici.  
\- Crois moi, quand je vivais ici, cette pièce n'était pas aussi propre et rangée.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, près de moi, me regarda, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Je la soulevais et la pris dans mes bras. Sa tête reposa dans mon cou, ses jambes enserrèrent ma taille, elle sembla se détendre. Mes mains ne pouvaient pas rester tranquilles et se balladaient de son cou à ses fesses. Elle rigola doucement.

\- Reste sage.

Son souffle dans mon cou m'électrisa et m'incita à aller à l'encontre de sa demande. Mes bras se resserrèrent, la collant encore plus à moi. Mon désir d'elle montait bien que je sache qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle accepte " un vite fait, bien fait" maintenant mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la toucher toujours plus fort. Elle me tapa légèrement sur le bras.

\- S'il te plais! Je ne pourrais jamais regarder tes parents en face, je ne suis déjà pas à l'aise alors se sera pire si ...

A contre-coeur, je la relâchais, ne voulant pas compliquer la situation pour elle.  
Notre retour au rez-de-chaussée se fit en silence.  
J'avais demandé à ma mère de ne pas voir trop grand pour ce repas. Elle, la spécialiste des repas mondains risquait fort de gêner Bella avec ses assortiments de couteaux, fourchettes, cuillères ou verres en cristal, rivalisant avec les restaurants étoilés. Je fut donc soulagé de ne constater qu'une seule fourchette, un seul couteaux et seulement deux verres (un pour l'eau et l'autre pour le vin) par personne.

Le repas se déroulait tranquillement. Nous discutions du travail de Bella, ma mère l'incitant à parler toujours plus. Elle expliquait le lien qu'elle avait avec certains de ses patrons, l'amitié qui les liait, l'impression d'être utile qu'elle ressentait en les aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle parlait surtout d'une vielle dame qu'elle admirait et qu'elle aimait sincèrement, narrant des anecdotes sur cette vielle amie qui était devenue une de ses patronnes.  
Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'admiration que mes parents lui portaient en l'écoutant parler de "ses anciens" qu'elle respectait tant en leur consacrant parfois du temps en dehors de ses heures habituelles. Bella les avait conquis sans même sans apercevoir.  
Là où moi j'avais mis des heures à la découvrir, ma mère semblait réussir à la faire parler d'elle sans retenue.  
La conversation avait dévié sur ses enfants. Bien que réticente, l'entrain de ma mère avait libéré chez Bella, un flot de paroles passionnées sur "ses petites terreurs si parfaites pour elle". Son côté enfantin reprenant le dessus tandis qu'elle parlait de la passion de Peter pour le baseball et la boxe, des manières parfois comiques mais tellement attendrissantes de Renesmée ou des câlins incessants de Carlie. Je n'hésitais pas à en rajouter en parlant des jeux du parc auxquels Bella participait avec tant d'entrain. Je mentionnais même la remarque de la cadette concernant mon grand âge et mes connaissances déficientes en matières de jeux. Tout en racontant les anecdotes qui marquaient ma présence dans la vie de Bella, je m'aperçus qu'au fil du temps je m'étais attaché aux enfants, je riais de leurs blagues, m'attendrissais de leurs peines. Je m'inquiétais même pour les contrôles de Peter, bien que celui-ci soit encore assez méfiant à mon encontre.

Arrivé au café, j'avertis mes parents que nous devions rentrer. Je voulais passer un peu de temps seul avec elle et ce ne serait pas possible si nous nous attardions ici. Le retour fut rapide, Bella perdue dans ses pensées ne s'aperçut pas que nous étions arrivé chez moi et sursauta quand je coupais le contact. Nous rentrions dans la maison toujours sans un mot. Bella avait pris ses marques ces dernières semaines. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine après s'être débarrassée de sa veste. Elle semblait ailleurs, plongée dans un monde dans lequel je n'avais pas accés. Ses lèvres pincées étaient, chez elle, un signe d'une réflexion intense.  
Je me collais à son dos, posant mes mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu as la tête ailleurs depuis notre départ de chez mes parents. A quoi penses-tu ?  
\- Tu avais raison. Tu es le seul à avoir fait des efforts pour nous, moi je n'ai fais que t'imposer mes peurs et mes angoisses. Je .. tiens énormément à toi et pourtant je ne tente jamais de nous faire avancer, je ...  
\- Shttt, ne pense pas comme ça, j'étais en colère et je ne comprenais pas tes réticences. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fais pour nous. Tu as bousculé ta vie pour m'y faire une place. Pas seulement la tienne mais aussi celles de tes enfants. C'est normal que tu appréhendes toutes nouvelles situation mais tu ne dois pas te braquer et me parler des que quelque-chose te fais peur ou te dérange. Nous avançons doucement, certes, mais surement.  
\- Je voudrais ... ... voir ta pièce, mais ...

Elle ne précisa pas mais nous savions tout deux de quelle pièce elle parlait, celle qui était tabou depuis maintenant trois semaines. Je resserrais mes doigts sur ses hanches. Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qu'elle avait peur, je le ressentais, l'angoisse débordant d'elle par vagues.

\- Tu as peur je le sais mais je suis là, je ne te laisserais pas et c'est juste pour la voir, il ne s'y passera rien.

Je savais que si elle franchissais ce pas, notre couple pourrait avancer plus sereinement. Lentement je nous dirigeais vers les escaliers. Elle se laissait faire mais plus nous approchions plus ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans mes mains que j'avais maintenu sur sa taille. Elle se mit à marmonner cet air qui la rendait plus sure d'elle, un peu comme un mantra agissant sur son mental, lui permettant de passer de mon Isabella à Bella.  
Nous étions arrivés, je composais le code permettant l'ouverture de la serrure et poussais la porte. Je nous fis avancer d'un pas afin de nous tenir sur le seuil sans pour autant la faire entrer dans la pièce. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un de nous ne bougea, ni ne parla.

\- C'est pareil mais différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer.

Comme toujours quand elle parlait de ce sujet, elle chuchotait. Seul ma présence contre elle me permit de percevoir ce bout de pensée qu'elle avait laisser échapper.

\- En quoi est-ce différent ?

Elle ferma les yeux, se mit à trembler. Elle devait affronter ses souvenirs et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la soutenir.

\- L'environnement. C'est ... plus respirable, moins glauque.  
\- C'est la seule différence ?  
\- Non !

Son regard balaya la pièce ne s'arrêtant que brièvement sur chaque meuble.

\- Le mobilier ? ... il y avait les même chez lui mais ils étaient plus ... je sais pas comment dire ... plus ancien ? la croix et la table étaient en bois brut et les ... attaches étaient toutes en fer.

Je voyais ce qu'elle voulait dire, King avait tout fait pour favoriser l'inconfort de Rosalie, contrairement à moi qui avais toujours voulus mon matériel haut de gamme pour le bien être de la soumise. Ce connard avait pourtant les moyens financiers de faire comme moi. Je décidais donc de nous faire rentrer dans la pièce afin de lui montrer et de lui parler de chacun des aménagements que j'y avait fait. Par moment je lui chuchotais à l'oreille ce que j'aimerais lui faire si je l'avais à ma merci dans cette pièce, attachée à la croix de Saint André ou même simplement entravée ou bâillonnée.  
Je ne lui cachais rien, parlant même du banc à fessée. Elle écoutait mais ne commentait rien, se contentant d'assimiler tout ce que je lui disais.  
Au bout d'une heure environ, nous quittions la salle de jeux. Je voulais qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle pensait de ce qu'elle avait vu mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle assimile toutes ces informations avant de pouvoir s'en faire une opinion.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Pov Bella**

J'étais installée dans mon canapé, une tasse fumante dans les mains et un livre, que je n'avais pas encore ouvert, posé à côté de moi. Je cogitais, comme à mon habitude à chaque fois que je me retrouvais seule.  
Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Mes craintes se mêlaient au désir de nous voir aller plus loin. Ses mots qu'il m'avait glissé à l'oreille m'avaient excité mais serais-je capable de me laisser aller dans ce genre de pièce ?  
Quand il avait ouvert la porte, des images horribles c'étaient superposées à la réalité. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à en faire abstraction, seule sa voix m'avait gardé dans la réalité.  
Peu à peu j'avais pris conscience que même si il y avait des similitudes entre les deux salles, les différences étaient plus importantes. La moquette noire au sol contrait le parquet abimé de chez King; les murs, vierge de toute photo étaient d'un vert sombre sauf un, qui n'était constituait que d'une immense tenture de velours noir, cachant en réalité une baie vitrée donnant sur la forêt; le lit King size, sa multitude d'oreillers et sa parure en soie noire également; les meubles étaient tous légèrement matelassés et lisses toujours dans les tons noirs ou vert. Il n'y avait rien d'effrayant ou de morbide cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre ce qui pourrait s'y passer. Dans cette pièce, il aurait toutes les possibilités sur moi, mais n'étais-ce déjà pas le cas ?  
Après tout, il m'avait déjà attachée, ou même bâillonnée une fois, même si nous étions dans sa chambre ou la mienne, nous avions eu des rapports où j'avais été soumise sans que cela ne me gêne, bien au contraire. S'il avait voulut me blesser ou faire contre ma volonté, il aurait pu.  
J'en déduisis donc que peut importe le lieu où nous nous retrouvions, que ce soit cette pièce ou une autre, ce n'était pas ça qui était important, c'était la personne avec qui j'y était, en l'occurrence Edward.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir si j'étais prête à "jouer", comme disait Edward, dans cette pièce. Car accepter cette salle signifierait que j'acceptais aussi d'être sa soumise et je n'en savais pas assez sur les relations dom/sou pour le faire. Il était pour moi inenvisageable de laisser un tiers personne diriger ma vie. La dernière à avoir voulu le faire était James alors que je n'avais que 17 ans et je m'étais rebiffée mais sans l'aide de Jake, ça aurait pu très mal finir.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Jake venait de me ramener chez ma mère. Après deux jours sans que je ne lui donne de nouvelles, il s'était inquiété et s'était mis à ma recherche._  
_J'avais passé le week-end à boire à une fête et j'étais complètement bourrée. Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me ramasser sur le canapé d'un gars du lycée qui avait organisé ce week end de beuverie, où je comatais avec plusieurs de mes amies. Il m'avait installé dans la voiture qu'il avait piqué à Harry. Même si il n'avait pas le permis, il avait pris le risque de conduire pour venir me chercher. Il me dépassait maintenant d'une tête malgré ses presque 15 ans, il avait toujours été grand mais là, il avait tout du jeune homme et plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il était en réalité._

_Quand j'entrais dans la maison, je repérais vite le copain de ma mère affalé devant la télé. Je n'étais pas assez défoncer pour prendre le risque de me faire remarquer et tentais de monter dans ma chambre sans bruit. Mais c'était sans compter sur ma maladresse et mon état d'ébriété._  
_James fit un bond quand je percutais le meuble posé près des d'une seconde plus tard, il m'avait repéré._

_\- Hep hep hep, où comptes tu aller comme ça._

_Il s'approcha de moi, trop à mon gout. Ce type avait fait fuir mes sœurs en les harcelant dés qu'elles avaient le malheur de se retrouver seule avec lui. Rose avait à peine eu 14 ans qu'il avait commencé avec elle. Nous nous étions unis, faisant toujours en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus seule, puis plus tard il avait aussi montré de l'intérêt pour Alice et maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux parties, c'était à mon tour de subir les allusions et les mains baladeuses de ce pervers. On avait tenté d'en parler à notre mère mais celle-ci ne nous croyait pas, nous accusant de vouloir détruire son bonheur._

_\- Dans ma chambre._  
_\- Où as tu passé la nuit ? Il n'est pas envisageable que tu recommences à découcher, j'aime te savoir dans ta chambre la nuit, Si tu savais ce que je peux m'imaginer quand tu dors juste de l'autre côté du mur._

_Je l'ignorais et voulus lui tourner le dos pour commencer à monter,mais il n'en avait apparemment pas décider passa une main dans mon dos, me collant à lui. Je le repoussais autant que je le pus._

_\- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !_

_Il devint furieux, m'attrapant à la gorge, me collant au mur. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça, en même temps c'était aussi la première fois que je lui criais dessus. En temps normal, je me serais contentée de me dérober à ses mains mais là je n'étais pas vraiment en état._

_\- Petite conne ! tu crois faire quoi là ? ici je fais ce que je veux et tu vas vite le comprendre._

_J'avais peur et ma respiration commençait à se faire difficile. Alors qu'il me maintenait d'une main contre le mur, l'autre commençait à défaire sa ceinture et je compris ce qu'il allait faire quand j'entendis défaire sa braguette. Je me mis à hurler, gesticulant, griffant tentant de reculer l'horreur qui me semblait maintenant inévitable._  
_Il se mit à rire face à mes tentatives ridicules pour le repousser et me jeta à terre. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher de moi que la porte s'était ouverte sur un Jake furieux qui lui sauta dessus._  
_Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que c'était fini, qu'il m'avait sauvé d'un viol, il avait fait demi-tour après s'être aperçu que j'avais oublié ma veste et m'avait entendu crier._  
_James tenta de se défendre mais face à la rage de Jacob, il n'avait aucune chance surtout que mon ami faisait de la boxe depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Je du presque l'arracher au corps recroqueviller au sol qu'il continuait à rouer de coups._

_Quand il se releva, il me ramena à la voiture sans un mot et conduisit jusqu'à la réserve._  
_Ne voulant plus retourner chez moi, Billy avait menacé ma mère de porter plainte contre elle et James pour qu'elle accepte que je finisse ma dernière année de lycée à la réserve._

_Ce jour là, nos relations changèrent, de meilleur ami Jake passa à grand frère surprotecteur. Lui faire accepter mon petit ami de l'époque, qui devint mon mari par la suite, avait été très difficile. Le fait qu'il soit plus vieux que moi de presque 8 ans hérissait Jacob._  
_Tout deux ne s'était jamais appréciés par la suite._

**_Fin de flashback_**

**_._**

Repenser à l'ex conjoint de ma mère me fit frissonner. Je me levais, laissant tomber mes idées de lecture, pour m'occuper. Ces souvenirs me laissaient toujours avec une sorte de malaise que j'avais du mal à évacuer. Je commençais donc à ranger le salon, m'avançant ainsi pour demain. Quelques coups frappés à la porte me stoppa dans ma frénésie ménagère. Jacob entra sans attendre que je ne lui ouvre, comme il le faisait toujours.

\- Salut Bell's, partante pour une soirée DVD ?

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa sur le front. Son étreinte eu le don de me détendre complètement. Il avait été, pendant longtemps, la seule personne avec qui je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Avec lui je pouvais être moi, sans arrière pensée, ni crainte.

\- Tout dépend des DVD que tu as amené.  
\- Tout les "Fast &amp; Furious" que j'ai à la maison.  
\- Ça me va, met le premier et je reviens avec café et pop-corn.

Je partis à la cuisine préparer le plateau. Je souriais, mon meilleur ami apparaissait à chaque fois que je ressassais le passé, un peu comme si il savait que j'avais besoin de lui. Je le rejoignis, pris un plaid au passage et m'installais sur le canapé, contre lui, comme à chacune de nos soirées.  
La moitié du film passa sans que l'un de nous ne parle. Ces silences entre nous n'avaient rien de gênant, nous étions bien et profitions simplement de la présence l'un de l'autre. C'est Jake qui entama la conversation.

\- Alors, pourquoi cette frénésie ménage ce soir ?  
\- En ce moment, j'arrête pas de penser au passé et certains souvenirs me mettent à cran, j'avais besoin de bouger.

Il resserra sa prise sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais, le jour où je t'ai ramené à la maison, à la Push, j'étais en colère contre toi.

On gardait tout deux les yeux sur l'écran de la télévision même si l'on ne suivait plus le film. Nous ne parlions que rarement de cet époque qui fut difficile pour tout les deux.

\- Je sais, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant 2 jours.  
\- Je t'en voulais pour ta maladresse qui te mettais toujours dans des situations pas possible, je t'en voulais pour avoir bu au point de n'être plus capable de te défendre comme je te l'avais appris mais le plus important c'est que je t'en voulais pour ne m'avoir jamais dis ce qu'il se passait chez toi. Je savais que tu ne supportais pas ton beau père et que tu ne t'entendais pas avec ta mère, mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu vivais un enfer.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, j'avais peur.  
\- Peur de quoi ? tu croyais vraiment qu'il pourrait me faire du mal, je l'ai écrasé en moins de 10 secondes.  
\- Tu étais plus jeune que moi, je voulais te protéger de lui, je ... Il a fait fuir mes sœurs et j'avais peur qu'il te fasse fuir aussi. Je ne l'aurai pas supporté.  
\- Je ne t'aurai jamais laissé. Je serais toujours là pour toi et pour les enfants aussi. Vous êtes ma famille et je ne vous lâcherai pas.  
\- Maintenant je le sais et je ne te cache plus rien.  
\- Tu ne m'as rien dis pour toi et Edward.  
\- Je ne me suis pas cachée non plus, je n'aime tout simplement pas parler de ma vie privée, c'est tout.  
\- Et c'est sérieux vous deux ?  
\- Oui, je crois. ... ... Je tiens à lui mais j'ai du mal à avancer. Il chamboule nos vies et j'ai peur des répercussions si il s'avère qu'il n'est pas celui que je crois. J'ai peur que mes sentiments m'aveuglent et que je vois pas si ... ...

Ma voix se cassa. Je me comparais régulièrement à ma mère et je craignais par dessus tout de lui ressembler, de ne pas protéger mes enfants si il n'est pas celui que je croyais. Jake me connaissais par cœur, il savait déjà tout cela et passait son temps à tenter de me persuader du contraire. Ce soir ne fit pas exception.

\- Tu ne seras jamais comme ça Bell's, tu es la meilleure maman que je connaisse, tu vis pour tes enfants et il est temps que tu vives aussi pour toi.  
\- Tu n'es pas sensé me dire qu'il ne me mérite pas et jouer au grand frère protecteur comme tu le faisais pour Démétri ?  
\- Démétri était un crétin et c'est vrai qu'Edward ne te mérite pas, personne ne mérite une jeune femme comme toi mais il est celui qui te rend heureuse. Tu n'es plus la même , tu souris plus et puis ... Il sait ce qui l'attend s'il déconne avec toi.

Je sursautais et devint suspicieuse.

\- Qu'as tu fais Jacob Black ?

.

.

J'étais assise dans la cuisine de la villa et j'attendais Edward. Ana, la gouvernante d'Edward, m'avait ouvert. Bien qu'il m'ait donné les clés quelques jours auparavant, je répugnais à m'en servir et je fus soulagée que l'employée de mon chéri soit présente pour m'ouvrir la porte.  
La veille, l'aveu de Jake m'avait inquiété. J'avais peur que lui et mes beaux frères soit allés trop loin dans leurs menaces ou "avertissements préventifs" comme m'avait corrigé mon imbécile de meilleur ami. Je mentirai si je disais que je ne m'y étais pas attendu, mais je pensais qu'Edward m'en aurait parlé. Je me sentais encore plus misérable, dire que j'avais renâclé à rencontrer sa famille alors que lui avait du littéralement affronter la mienne.

Pour me faire pardonner, je voulais lui faire un cadeau d'anniversaire inoubliable, un cadeau qui marquerait une avancée dans notre couple et je n'avais plus qu'une dizaine de jours pour trouver une idée.  
J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

\- Bonjour ma douce.

Il me fit tourner sur le tabouret, m'embrassa doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas que cette visite inattendue ne me fasse pas plaisir mais que me vaux le bonheur de t'avoir tout à moi ?

J'étais gênée, j'enfonçais ma tête dans son cou.

\- Jake ma dit qu'il était venu te parler.  
\- On va tout les deux à la salle de sport d'Emmett, on se parle souvent.  
\- Tu sais très bien de quelle discussion je te parle et d'ailleurs Emmett y a participé. J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas été trop virulents.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. C'était le lendemain de notre premier après midi au parc, ils n'ont fait que s'assurer que j'étais sérieux avec toi, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent te protéger.  
\- Jake a du mal à laisser quelqu'un m'approcher depuis ...

Je fermais les yeux, tentant de refouler mes angoisses.

\- Ils n'a jamais apprécié mon ex-mari mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi, il t'aime bien.

Il desserra son étreinte, pris mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je tiens à toi Bella, plus que tu ne le penses et Jake, Emmett, Jasper et même tes sœurs s'en sont aperçus. J'ai conscience que tu as des réserves et que tu as besoin de temps pour me faire totalement confiance mais je serai patient.

Il posa son front contre le mien, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes et juste avant de m'embrasser me murmura :

\- Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Bonne lecture.**

**Pov Bella**

Il m'aimait. Depuis sa déclaration je n'étais plus bonne à rien. Ses mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et j'avais un mal fou à me concentrer sur autre chose.  
Ma matinée de travail chez Eléonore, une dame de 82 ans que je considérais davantage comme une amie que comme une patronne, avait était épique. Elle avait décelait dés mon arrivée mon état rêveur et m'avait harcelé de question jusqu'à ce que je finisse par le lui avouer. Elle avait été ravie, me faisant promettre de lui présenter celui qui me faisait perdre la tête.

Quand il m'avait dis m'aimer, j'avais voulu lui répondre, lui expliquer que je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri dans mes sentiments, que je tenais énormément à lui, que je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à l'assumer.  
Il m'en avait empêché, disant que sa déclaration ne m'engageait à rien, qu'il voulait simplement que je le sache. Cet après-midi là, il m'avait fais l'amour comme jamais auparavant, me chérissant comme si j'avais été la plus précieuse des personnes.

Je l'aimais, me l'avouer à moi même avait été simple mais le formuler à voix haute me faisait encore peur. J'avais ensuite passé l'après-midi avec mes sœurs qui avaient été euphoriques, moi j'en étais encore sonnée.  
Alice était partis la première et je voulais profiter de ce temps avec Rose pour parler de mes craintes, Alice n'étant pas au courant des penchants d'Edward. Tout comme nous lui avions toujours caché les détails de l'horreur que Rose avait vécu avec Royce, nous étions bien assez de deux à en cauchemarder, Rosalie et moi voulions la protéger. Nous lui avions simplement dis qu'elle avait été battu de trop longues années.

Toutes deux assises face à face, je tergiversais sur la façon de commencer la discussion qui me minait.

\- Bon ! tu craches le morceau !

Je la regardais, Rosalie n'était pas réputée pour sa patience et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Ses doigts parfaitement manucurés tapaient avec frénésie sur le carrelage immaculé du plan de travail.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

Elle me regarda avec incompréhension.

\- Tu l'as déjà dis. Et alors ...  
\- Comment ça "et alors" ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, je ...  
\- Apparemment il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en étais pas aperçu, moi ça fait déjà un moment que je le sais, ça se voit qu'il t'aime. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde. Dès que tu es là ... ... Il ne peux pas s'empêcher de graviter autour de toi, un peu comme un aimant. Reste à savoir quand est ce que tu admettras l'aimer en retour.

Elle avait raison. Avec le recul, je pouvais revoir chacune de nos rencontres où il avait été au petit soin pour moi, tentant de devancer le moindre de mes besoins. Cette constatation me conforta dans mon désir de lui faire un cadeau inoubliable, quelque chose qui lui montrerait mon envie de nous faire évoluer, qui lui montrerai les sentiments que j'avais pour lui mais que je n'arrivais pas à dire.  
Je fis part de mon souhait à Rosalie. Peut-être aurait elle une idée ou des conseils à me donner mais j'avais conscience que pour y arriver il allait falloir prendre sur moi, à commencer par avoir une discussion plus poussée avec Edward. Je devais comprendre ce qui l'attirait dans la domination, ce qu'il y attendait. Je devais le comprendre lui.  
Notre conversation se termina avec la sortie des classes sans que je soit plus avancée sur ce que je voulais faire. Je me promis simplement de discuter de tout ça le lendemain lors de mon repas avec Edward.

.  
Nous étions tout deux installés dans le canapé, mon dos contre son torse, ses bras autour de ma taille. Durant tous le repas, j'avais été gêné et mon malaise ne m'avait toujours pas quitté. Je ne savais pas comment commencer la discussion qui portant s'imposait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma Bella ? Depuis que tu es arrivée tu sembles stressée.  
\- Je ... Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

Je le sentis se tendre, ses bras se resserrant autour de moi.

\- Si c'est par rapport à ce que je t'ai dis avant hier sur mes sentiments ... ... Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te presser ou te faire peur, je voulais juste que tu le saches.  
\- Non ! ... enfin si un peu quand même, je sais plus.  
\- Dis moi, ne pas savoir ce à quoi tu penses est horripilant, je m'attend à tout moment à te voir partir en courant, j'ai peur de dire ou faire une chose qui te déplaira et te fera fuir.

J'étais tellement habituée à le voir sur de lui, qu'entendre ses craintes me perturba. Il n'était plus l'homme inébranlable qu'il paraissait. Étrangement, cela me redonna confiance en moi, suffisamment pour le rassurer. Je me retournais, ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Non, ne pense pas à ça, je crois ... je tiens à toi énormément, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour y faire face réellement. Tu fais parti de ma vie désormais, je ne sais tous simplement pas comment concilier nos vies, je ... Tu sais tout de moi, tu es tellement prévenant et moi ... ... j'ai peur de ne pas te contenter, tu restreint tes besoins et tes désirs depuis que ...

Il mis une main sur ma bouche, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas cela. Tu es ma priorité ne te mentirai pas, bien sur que ça me manque mais je saurais être patient. Tu dois d'abord avoir totalement confiance en moi avant d'aborder cette partie de ma vie.  
\- Justement, j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu es un dominant, ce qui t'attire dans le fait de contrôler une personne, moi de préférence.

Ma petite précision le fit sourire. Il m'attira sur lui.

\- Il n'y a que toi que je veux, n'en doute pas. Je voudrais d'abord te poser deux questions et j'aimerais que tu me répondes sincèrement, après je te promets de répondre à mon tour à toutes les tiennes du mieux que je peux.

Je hochais la tête afin de lui signifier mon accord.

\- Bien. Nous avons souvent eu des relations où tu m'as laissé te dominer, où tu m'as donné les pleins pouvoirs sur ton corps et je voudrais que tu me dise ce que tu as ressentis dans ces moments là.

Je fermais les yeux, me remémorant nos ébats intimes si intenses. Sur le moment l'excitation était tel que j'occultais tous le reste. Je me devais donc de faire abstraction du désir pour me concentrer sur les autres émotions que j'avais ressentis.

\- J'étais bien, apaisée. Je crois que ... de ne pas avoir à penser, te laisser décider de tout me rendait sereine. Je me contentais de ressentir.

Son sourire se fit plus grand, ses lèvres me happèrent dans un baiser passionné. C'est un peu essoufflé qu'il me posa sa deuxième question.

\- Et dans ces moments là, est ce qu'une seule fois tu as douté de moi ?

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à celle là.

\- Non, étrangement j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, même la première fois alors que je ne te connaissais pas. J'angoisse un peu au début mais tu arrives à me rassurer rapidement.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais pour te rassurer.  
\- Tu me parles, ta voix m'aide à me détendre.  
\- Je ferai attention à te parler souvent alors. Maintenant passons à tes questions. Tu veux savoir ce qui m'attire dans la domination, et bien c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer. J'ai toujours aimé tout contrôler, et en tant que dominant, j'ai le contrôle absolu sur une personne, son corps m'appartiens et je peux réaliser le moindre de mes fantasmes avec. Repousser ses limites pour assouvir mes désirs. Il y a aussi la confiance, savoir que cette personne me fait une totale confiance est grisant.

Ses yeux brillaient tandis qu'il tentait d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Comment ça se passait quand tu avais une soumise ?  
\- Généralement, nous ne nous voyions que les week-end. Elle arrivait le vendredi soir et repartait le dimanche soir. Que veux tu savoir exactement ?  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle était là ? Comment se déroulaient ces week-end ?  
\- Quand elle arrivait, elle allait dans sa chambre se préparer selon les instructions que je lui avais laissé puis allait m'attendre en position de soumission dans la salle de jeux.  
\- Elle avait propre chambre ?  
\- Oui avec salle de bain attenante, je ne dors pas avec ma soumise.

J'avais visité une bonne partie de la villa mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir vu cette pièce.

\- Pourtant tu dors parfois avec moi.  
\- Tu n'es pas ma soumise Isabella.  
\- C'est quoi la position de soumission ?

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas mon visage, guettant chacune de mes réactions. Je m'incitais donc à garder une expression neutre.

\- A genoux, les mains sur les cuisses, les jambes légèrement écartées, la tête baissée.

J'essayais de m'imaginer moi, dans cette même position, ne sachant pas si je me sentirai humiliée ou au contraire excitée par la situation.

\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- J'essaie de m'imaginer dans ta position de soumission.  
\- Et ...  
\- Et je ne sais pas, c'est tellement pas moi, tellement pas habituel dans mon comportement. Bon continu, ensuite vous faisiez quoi ?

Je tentais de garder un ton badin.

\- Tu sais mes week-end n'étaient pas récurrents, certaines règles se devaient d'être appliqués obligatoirement mais à part cela je n'avais pas d'emploi du temps fixe.  
\- Quelles règles ?  
\- Attends, on va faire les choses autrement. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Il me leva de ses genoux et parti presque en courant vers son bureau. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, des papiers dans la main. Il se réinstalla derrière moi, m'attirant de nouveau sur lui et récupéra les papiers qu'il avait déposé sur la table basse.

\- Ce sont mes règles. Je vais te laisser les lire et ensuite on reprendra point par point. Ça te va ?  
Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier mon accord et attrapa la feuille qu'il me tendait.

_**Règle de conduite à tenir pour la soumise.**_

1) La soumise devra porter son collier du vendredi 19h au dimanche 17h ainsi qu'à toute autre session de jeux décidé par le dominant en accord avec la soumise.  
2) Dès lors qu'elle porte le collier, la soumise se devra d'obéir immédiatement à tout ordre ou directive du dominant.  
3) Dès lors qu'elle porte son collier, la soumise ne devra s'adresser à son dominant qu'en utilisant les mots "Monsieur" ou "Maître".  
4) La soumise ne doit s'adresser à son dominant que de manière posée et respectueuse en tout temps.  
5) La soumise devra discuter d'éventuel problème, en rapport avec sa relation avec le dominant, dès qu'elle en ressentira le besoin dans un lieu prévu à cet effet.  
6) La soumise devra dormir au minimum 7h par jour.  
7) Pour son alimentation, la soumise devra veiller à faire des repas équilibrés.  
8) La soumise devra faire 4 x 1h de sport hebdomadaire,  
9) La soumise se doit d'être rasée ou épilée, en tout temps, aux jambes, aux aisselles ainsi qu'au partie génitale.  
10) Les orgasmes de la soumise appartiennent au dominant, elle ne peut jouir ou se donner du plaisir sans son accord.  
11) La soumise doit utiliser ses mots d'alertes si ils lui sont nécessaire.

Tout manquement par la soumise à une de ces règles fera l'objet d'une punition. Celle ci sera choisit à la discrétion du dominant en accord avec la soumise.  
La chambre de la soumise ainsi que la cuisine sont des zones libres où la soumise peut discuter avec son dominant, avec son accord et de manière respectueuse .  
Tout frais liés aux exigences du dominant devront être pris en charge par celui-ci.  
Le dominant assurera un "suivi" à la soumise après chaque séance de jeux. Il devra être attentif à sa sécurité, à son bien être et à sa santé en tout temps.  
Le dominant respectera les mots d'alerte de la soumise dès lors qu'elle les prononcera.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Pov Bella**

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais en penser. Tout était confus en moi.

\- Tu as finis de lire ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu veux que l'on reprenne chaque règle ensemble ?  
\- Je veux bien.  
\- La première règle définissait surtout les périodes de jeux, avec toi ce ne sera pas possible les weekend vu que tu as les enfants, mais nous pourrions voir et adapter des horaires communs.  
\- Oui, mais deux jours d'affilés ne sera possible que rarement. C'est quoi cette histoire de collier de soumission ?  
\- Le collier de soumission symbolise l'appartenance d'une soumise à son dominant. Au moment ou le dom met le collier à sa soumise, avec son accord, celle-ci lui appartient totalement.

Je ne commentais pas et attendais la suite de ses explications. La conversation m'impliquait personnellement et j'avais l'impression d'avoir donné mon accord sans l'avoir réellement fait.

\- Les règles 2 et 3 sont non négociable pour ma part, du moment que ma soumise porte mon collier, elle doit m'obéir et m'appeler Monsieur.  
\- Et si un de tes ordres ne me convient pas ?  
\- Alors tu devras dire ton mots d'alerte si je vais trop loin pour toi mais sache que je ne dépasserai jamais tes limites rouges, je ne ferais rien que tu ne puisses tolérer. C'est pour cela que la confiance est obligatoire dans une relation comme celle-là, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu ne pourras pas vivre pleinement nos moment de jeux.  
\- La règle 4 risque d'être compliqué pour moi.

Il fronçât les sourcils, signe d'exaspération ou d'inquiétude chez lui.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Si un jour on se dispute, et on le fera certainement, j'aurai du mal à garder mon calme. J'ai toujours su maîtriser mes émotions, mais si il y a une chose que je suis incapable de contrôler chez moi, c'est la colère. Je crie, parfois j'insulte et j'envoie même voler ce que j'ai à portée de main.  
\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans un tel état, tu es toujours douce et calme.  
\- Tu ne m'as vu en colère qu'une seule fois et encor j'étais fatiguée donc peu réactive.

Il grimaçât, le souvenirs du jour de l'accouchement de Rose avait du lui revenir.

\- Soit, nous verrons ça au jour le jour je suppose. Pour la règle 5, je veux la modifier, je veux que tu me parles de tous tes problèmes et pas seulement de ceux qui nous concernent tous deux.  
\- Çà aussi risque d'être problématique ... Edward, tu dois comprendre que je me suis débrouillée seule depuis longtemps, je gère la plupart de mes problèmes moi même. Je n'ai jamais aimé en parler ou faire intervenir quelqu'un à ma place.  
\- Tu laisses Jacob t'aider, pourquoi pas moi ?  
\- Jake ... c'est différent ... Je le connais depuis qu'il est né, il est devenu un peu comme mon ange gardien, il est là quand j'ai besoin de lui sans même que j'ai besoin de l'appeler, je sais pas comment l'expliquer mais Jake c'est différent.

Je comprenais cependant qu'il veuille tout connaître de moi, tout comme moi j'aimais savoir tout ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je vais essayer de faire des efforts mais je ne peux rien te promettre.  
\- Je m'en contenterais pour le moment, mais je veux que tu saches que moi aussi je suis là maintenant, que tu peux compter sur moi à tout moment. Que ça te concerne toi, tes enfants ou nous, ... n'importe quoi, si tu as un soucis je veux que tu me le dise.

Il avait posé son front contre le mien, ses yeux me suppliaient de le croire.

\- Je sais mais ça reste compliqué pour moi, j'essaierai vraiment, je te jure mais ...  
\- Passons à la suivante, pour le moment nous ne faisons qu'en discuter alors y a pas de mal d'accord ?  
\- D'accord. Pour la 6 et la 7 c'est pas possible. Je ne dors pas plus de 5h par nuit et je mange avec mes enfants alors une fois par semaine c'est pizza, une fois par mois c'est le fast food et mes gouters ne sont pas du tout équilibrés.  
\- Pour la nourriture c'est pas grave, du moment que tu n'as pas de carence je peux me passer de cette règle. Pour le sommeil, c'est important de dormir suffisamment, c'est pour ta santé bébé, d'autant plus que tu as des journées chargées. Je dois veiller à ce que tu ailles bien, c'est mon boulot.  
\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'endormir et je refuse de prendre des cachets pour ça.

Il me fit un sourire et pencha sa tête dans mon cou pour me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- Et si je viens te border et te chanter une berceuse, ça pourrait t'aider ?

Je souriais à mon tour.

\- Tout dépends de ce que tu feras avant de me border.

Il rigola doucement, sa tête toujours dans mon cou.

\- Ah ma belle Isabella devient exigeante.  
\- Je dis juste que je dormirai bien plus vite si je suis fatiguée.  
\- Effectivement.  
\- Bon passons à la règle 8, je faisais deux heures de boxe avec Jake avant, je peux reprendre et rajouter 2 footings par semaine, ça te va ?  
\- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la boxe. Quand as tu arrêté ?  
\- J'en fais depuis longtemps, Jake a voulu m'apprendre à me défendre et je n'ai pas arrêter mais j'y vais moins régulièrement depuis que je te connais, je n'ai plus autant de temps libre.  
\- Je te propose, une heure de boxe et pour les trois autres je te trouverais un coach pour varier les exercices et établir un programme.  
\- Je ne veux pas de coach, c'est une dépense inutile. J'ai bien compris que tu souhaites que je garde une silhouette fine mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir un coach ou même d'aller dans une salle.  
\- Isabella ce n'ai pas seulement pour ta silhouette que je veux que tu ai un programme d'exercice spécifique c'est aussi parce que tout tes muscles sont mis à rude épreuve quand on joue, tu seras moins courbaturée et plus endurante si ton corps est bien préparé.

Son commentaire me fis rougir. Il était vrai qu'après chacun de nos ébats, mon corps criait à l'épuisement. Une pensée désagréable s'insinuât lentement en moi et me murmurait que je ne serai jamais aussi entrainée et malléable que ses anciennes soumises. Je senti une boule d'angoisse me monter à la gorge en pensant que peut être pour lui, nos moments intimes n'avaient pas été aussi parfait qu'ils l'avaient été pour moi.

\- Je pourrais demander à Jake de me faire autant travailler mon jeu de jambes que ma frappe et d'insister plus sur les échauffements, mais je ne veux pas de coach sportif.

Ma voix était enrouée. Ma tête baissée, collée à son torse pour cacher mon trouble, je tentais de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Edward sentit mon changement d'humeur, d'un doigt sous mon menton, il souleva mon visage afin de m'observer.  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu es sure ?  
\- Certaine, pour la règle 9 je me rase déjà régulièrement et je vais à l'institut à l'occasion donc pas de soucis.

Il avait de nouveau froncer les sourcil. Il ne me croyait pas. A mon soulagement, il n'insista pas. Je continuais donc la révision des règles en tentant un peu d'humour.

\- Pour la 10 pas de soucis non plus, je préfère nettement quand c'est toi qui me donne du plaisir.

Il sourit, mais la ride était toujours présente entre ses sourcils. Il me scrutait tentant certainement de comprendre ce qui m'avait chamboulé tandis que moi je continuais sur ma lancée.

\- Et pour la 11 j'espère n'avoir jamais besoin d'utiliser les mots d'alerte. Passons maintenant à ce qui me gêne le plus.

Il me regardait toujours mais n'était apparemment pas décidé à parler.

\- Cette histoire de punition ne me plaît pas du tout.  
\- Elle n'est pas faîte pour te plaire.  
\- Tu vas me frapper ?

Ma voix était montée dans les aiguë. Laisser volontairement quelqu'un me blesser était pour moi contre nature et effrayant.

\- Si tu ne suis pas les règles, oui, je te fesserai. Le châtiment corporel fait partie intégrante d'une relation comme celle-là.  
\- Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir l'accepter Edward. C'est ce contre quoi je me suis toujours battue, c'est la raison de ma guerre contre King.

Il se raidit, son expression devenant dur.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui Bella. Je ne vais pas te tabasser ou te torturer, tu auras toujours la possibilité de tout arrêter ou de dire non.

Il attrapât mon visage entre ses mains.

\- Tu auras peut être les fesses rose mais jamais de marques permanentes, jamais rien que tu ne puisses supporter. Tu dois me croire bébé, je ne suis pas comme lui.

Sa voix s'était faîte douce presque suppliante. Ses yeux cherchaient les miens, il tentait à tout prix de me convaincre.

\- On y est pas encore bébé, on discute seulement, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête. A mon tour, je gardais le silence. Au bord de la panique, je savais que je ne pourrais pas retenir les trémolos dans ma voix si je venais à parler. J'attendis donc qu'il se décide à continuer la lecture de ses règles.

\- On passe à la suite, la cuisine et la chambre sont des zones libres où tu pourras me parler de tout ce que tu veux.

Il me fixait tandis que j'acquiesçais en silence.

\- Je paierai pour tout ce que je te demanderai et c'est non négociable. Le salon de beauté, les dessous, tout. Ce sont mes exigences il est donc logique que je les paye.  
\- Je te passerai la facture de mes rasoirs alors.

Mon ton était ironique, je n'était plus d'humeur frivole et tout cela commençait à m'agacer. Il passât sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu es à cran. Il vaut mieux arrêter la discussion, tu as déjà beaucoup de point sur lesquels tu as certainement envie de réfléchir.

Il avait raison, il valait mieux stopper cette conversation qui risquait de tourner à la débâcle.

Je n'avais pas quitté ses bras et profitais pleinement du silence dans lequel nous nous enfoncions pour me repasser tout ce que nous avions dis. Il avait cédé sans discuter sur plusieurs points et j'étais prête à faire des efforts de mon côté. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? serais je capable d'accepter de le laisser me battre ? Un frisson me parcouru, je n'arrivais même pas à l'imaginer. Cet aspect de la relation qu'il souhaitait pour nous risquait de devenir un obstacle.  
Je ne voulais plus y penser, simplement profiter de ses bras, de ses caresses légères sur les miens. Juste profiter de nous deux.  
Plus vite que je ne l'aurai voulu, arriva pour moi l'heure de partir. Je quittais donc son étreinte et allais récupérer mes affaires. Edward me suivit en silence, puis m'accompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Il m'attrapa le visage, m'embrassant doucement.

\- Bella, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'as gêné tout à l'heure, avant que nous parlions des punitions et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me le dise.

Je baissais la tête. Il n'était pas envisageable que je lui dise ce que j'avais compris. Je ferai tout pour que mon corps évolue et deviennent plus endurant mais je ne voulais en aucun cas l'entendre me confirmer que nos ébats ne lui suffisaient pas, que je n'étais pas aussi "performante" que ses anciennes soumises. Peut être plus que cette histoire de fessée, ses paroles sur ma condition physique m'avait blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien d'important. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut que j'y ailles, Alice et Rose doivent très certainement m'attendre.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Pov Edward**

Les kilomètres défilaient, me rapprochant à chaque seconde d'elle. Quatre jours que je ne l'avais pas vu, depuis notre conversation vendredi. Chaque soir, je l'avais appelé, nous avions parlé de tout mais j'avais pourtant ressenti une certaine distance, une gêne, qu'il n'y avait plus eu entre nous depuis longtemps. Je savais que notre discussion sur mes attentes et mes règles l'avait perturbé mais elle avait refusé de m'en parler.

Elle s'éloignait doucement et je n'en connaissais pas la raison. Son silence allait me rendre fou ... si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

Le summum de mon exaspération avait été atteint hier soir quand elle avait refusé que je passe la voir, prétextant un besoin de se coucher tôt. Elle ne se couchait jamais avant minuit, la seule exception avait été après sa virée shopping avec ses sœurs.

Ce soir, j'avais donc décidé de lui rendre visite, sans la prévenir. Je voulais discuter avec elle, insister pour qu'elle dise enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garais dans l'allée de Bella, derrière la voiture de Jacob. Un élan de jalousie me traversa.

Lui avait le droit d'être avec elle quand il le voulait. Lui, il avait les clés de chez Bella . Lui avait toute sa confiance. Lui avait le droit à l'amour de ses enfants, il était le parrain des trois. lui avait le droit de la protéger. Lui était là alors que j'aurai voulu être seul avec elle. Lui, lui ... ... LUI

Il fallait que je me calme. Me présenter chez Bella dans cet état là ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses avec elle.

Sa présence dans sa vie était la condition sine qua non qu'elle avait posé et je devais la respecter. J'avais discuté avec Jacob et j'étais presque sûr qu'il ne voyait Bella que comme une sœur, une petite sœur trop fragile qui en avait trop bavé. Elle m'avait dis qu'il était son ange gardien, toujours là quand elle n'allait pas bien, et justement elle n'allait pas bien. Sa présence était donc logique.

Fort de ce raisonnement, je sortis de la voiture pour aller taper à la porte. Peter m'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Edward.

Toujours aussi solennel avec moi. Même si les filles m'avaient facilement accepté, j'avais plus de mal avec Peter.

\- Bonjour, ta maman est là ?

Il se décala pour me laisser entrer.

\- Elle est en haut avec parrain.

Un relent de jalousie revint.

\- En haut ?

\- Oui au grenier.

Peut être avait elle décidé de faire du rangement dans les vieilleries qu'elle devait certainement y garder.

\- Tu penses que je peux monter.

Il ne me répondit pas, haussa les épaules et parti s'installer devant la télé. Je pris ça pour un "oui" et décidais de monter.

J'arrivais tout juste devant les escaliers qui menait sous les toits quand j'entendis leur conversation.

\- Bon maintenant que t'es calmée, tu t'allonges.

Je me figeais. Apparemment, ils ne faisaient pas de rangement.

\- Lèves tes gants et expliques moi ?

\- Y a rien à expliquer.

Bon. Ce n'était pas ce que ma jalousie s'était imaginée. Je savais qu'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient n'était pas très bien mais ma curiosité avait été piqué.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive Bell's ? Les dernières fois que tu t'es acharnée comme ça c'était après l'histoire avec ton ex beau père ou quand le crétin est parti ! à chaque fois, j'avais compris, t'avais le droit d'être en colère contre James, contre ta mère, Démétri et même contre moi pour ne rien avoir vu ou pour ..

\- Non, c'était contre moi.

\- Contre toi ?

\- Oui J'étais en colère contre moi, et là c'est pareil, c'est après moi que j'en ai.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- ... ... ...

\- Mais PUTAIN RÉPONDS MOI !

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'avec moi qu'elle avait du mal à parler, Jacob aussi faisait chou blanc.

\- Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu as vu tes mains ? Je ne veux plus que tu touches un sac de la semaine, on est bien d'accord ?

\- Oui papa!

Son ton ironique ne m'échappa pas, à Jacob non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Sérieux, tu me fais chier. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, je vais faire le repas. On t'attendra pour manger.

Je le vis apparaître en haut des escaliers, il descendit quelques marches avant de s'apercevoir de ma présence. Il s'approcha rapidement.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Bella ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il ne paraissait plus en colère, inquiets peut être.

\- Je ne sais pas, on a discuté vendredi et je sais que j'ai dis quelque chose qui l'a dérangé mais j'ai toujours pas compris ce que c'était.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est mais tu devrais aller discuter avec elle parce qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps au rythme qu'elle s'impose.

Je ne lui répondis pas et montais les escaliers deux à deux, ne me souciant pas vraiment d'être discret. Arrivé au seuil du grenier, j'inspectais rapidement la pièce. elle était plutôt grande, des cartons et vieux meubles étaient collés le long de chaque mur, une lucarne faisait entrer la lumière du jour, au centre de la pièce un sac de frappe avait été accroché et des tatamis étaient posés au sol. Isabella était allongée, un bras replié sur ses yeux, l'autre longeant son flanc, ses gants étaient au sol, à côté d'elle. Elle était pieds nus, habillée d'une brassière de sport et d'un bas de jogging.

Je frappais trois coups à la porte pour lui signaler ma présence.

\- Je n'ai toujours pas envie de parler Jake.

Elle n'avait pas bougé et sa voix semblait faible, trop contenue pour être naturelle. Je m'approchais doucement et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas Jacob.

Elle sursauta, son bras quittant son visage pour pouvoir me fixer. Ses yeux étaient embués. Même alors qu'elle se pensait seule, elle ne s'était pas autorisée à pleurer. Son visage était émacié, ses yeux étaient cernés. La voir ainsi me déchira le cœur et savoir que j'étais probablement la cause de cette peine était encor pire.

Je m'assis près d'elle, la souleva et la pris dans mes bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, ses bras dans ma nuque et nicha son visage dans mon cou. Nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre, nous enserrant autant que possible, moi par peur de la perdre et elle, peut être pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis pour que tu sois si énervée ?

\- C'est moi, je suis pas ...

Elle chuchotait et ne pouvait pas contenir les trémolos dans sa voix. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Pourquoi était il si compliqué pour elle de parler ?

\- Tu vas aller te doucher et on en reparle quand les enfants seront au lit. OK ?

Elle accepta et se releva sans un mot. Je descendis à la cuisine, rejoindre Jacob.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non c'est bon, j'ai presque terminé, je n'avais qu'à faire réchauffer les plats. Restes plus qu'à aller voir si Nessie a finis ses devoirs.

Je remontais donc vers la chambre des filles. Après avoir toqué quelques légers coups à la porte, j'y entrais. Carlie était allongée sur son lit, un livre d'image à la main tandis que Renesmée était penchée sur son bureau.

\- Les filles, le repas est bientôt prêt. As-tu finis ton travail Renesmée ?

Elle releva la tête de son cahier.

\- Non, j'y arrive pas. C'est chiant les mathématiques !

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler comme ça, si ta maman t'entend, elle risque de ne pas être contente. Fais voir, je vais t'aider.

Je passais donc les dix minutes suivante à lui expliquer les soustractions. Quand je me redressais je fut surpris de voir Bella sur le seuil, nous regardant avec un petit sourire. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure mais je la savais douée dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, surtout en présence de ses enfants. Je la rejoignis et la pris dans mes bras, elle posa sa tête dans mon cou. Depuis peu, elle était plus à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affections devant ses enfants et je ne pouvait que m'en réjouir. Je l'entendis me murmurer un "merci" avant de se détacher de moi pour demander à ses filles de descendre se mettre à table.

Le repas se passa calmement, les enfants nous racontaient leurs journées à l'école. Nous rigolions de leurs anecdotes et petits tracas d'enfants. J'aimais ces moments où nous étions réunis. Étrangement, la présence de Jacob ne me gênait plus, elle était simplement évidente.

.

Nous venions juste de nous installer dans le salon, blottis comme à notre habitude, son dos contre mon torse. Je me décidais à parler avant qu'elle ne tombe d'épuisement.

\- Bella, j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Jacob.

Elle se retourna légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder mais ne commenta pas.

\- Il est très inquiet pour toi, et moi aussi. Les seules périodes où il t'a vu comme ça c'étaient à des moments difficiles de ta vie et là ... Ton comportement a changé quand je t'ai parlé d'un coach sportif. Je sais que tu désapprouves et je peux essayer de le comprendre, mais ta conduite des derniers jours ... Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Qu'est ce qui te gêne tant dans ce que je t'ai dis ? Qu'est ce que tu essais de me prouver en t'épuisant de la sorte ?

Elle tentait une nouvelle fois de retenir ses larmes. Je pouvais imaginer son cerveau tourner à plein régime pour trouver une échappatoire à cette conversation. elle n'aimait pas se confier mais je ne comptais pas la laisser faire. Il fallait qu'elle parle pour aller mieux et même si je devais y passer toute la nuit, je ne laisserai pas tomber.

\- Tu dois me parler. Si on veux avancer, il faut que nous nous comprenions. Nous n'y arriverons pas en taisant nos craintes.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Isabella, mais tu ne peux pas te renfermer dans ton monde. On va faire autrement. Explique moi les autres fois où tu t'es mise dans cette état.

A ma grande surprise, elle n'hésita pas à me parler. De la négligence de sa mère, du défilés d'hommes après le décès de son père, de l'arrivée de son ex beau père, de ses attouchements, de la fuite de ses sœurs, de sa cuite mémorable et de "l'accident" qui s'en était suivit, de son déménagement à la réserve, de sa colère envers elle même pour ne pas avoir su gérer la situation, d'y avoir mêler Jacob alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Je n'avais pas prévu la montée de colère qui suivrait ses confidences, j'aurai voulu tuer moi même ce salopard qui avait osé lever la main sur elle et voulu faire pire encore, tout en bénissant la présence de l'indien que j'avais maudis quelques heures auparavant. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire face à mes émotions tandis qu'elle continuait son monologue.

L'arrivée dans sa vie de Démétri, plus vieux qu'elle, qui lui promettait l'amour et la famille qu'elle avait toujours voulu, l'arrêt de ses études pour se marier trop rapidement et trop jeune, sa solitude, la naissance de ses enfants, l'indifférence de son époux, l'arrivée de Rosalie, le bonheur de n'être plus seule malgré les disputes avec son mari, puis le grand clash : Elle avait dû aller chercher Alice à New-York. Démétri était parti avant son retour. Elle s'en voulait tellement, s'accusant d'avoir privé ses enfants de leur père.

Je la berçais doucement alors que son récit arrivé à son terme, ses larmes coulant enfin. Je la laissais se calmer.

\- Bella, rien de tout ce qui est arrivé avec ton ex beau père n'est de ta faute, et puis Jacob n'a eu aucun soucis. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir Bella, c'est lui le monstre pas toi, tu n'étais qu'une adolescente. Et pour tes enfants, tu ne les as pas privé de leur père, il peux venir les voir quand il le souhaite. Tu dois comprendre que tu ne peux pas gérer la vie de tout le monde, ni leur choix. Tu as choisis d'aider ta sœur, Démétri a choisit de partir. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour ses choix à lui.

Elle avait arrêter de pleurer, j'espérais qu'elle comprenait ce que je tentais de lui expliquer.

\- Pourquoi es tu en colère maintenant ?

Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi et ferma les yeux.

\- Je suis pas ce que tu aimes.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, son ton était résigné, défaitiste. Elle du voir mon incompréhension car elle s'expliqua.

\- Mais regarde moi, je suis pas souple ni endurante comme devaient l'être chacune de tes anciennes soumises. Mon corps est marqué par mes grossesses. Je ne tiens pas la comparaison ! Je ne peux pas te suffire, je suis ...

Je l'empêchais de continuer. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrêtes de se sous-estimer.

\- Quand j'ai parlé de sport, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'aime ou pas de ton corps. J'aime tout Bella. C'était pour toi, pour que tu sois moins fatiguée et courbaturée, c'était pour ton bien être seulement. J'ai aimé à chaque fois que nous avons fait l'amour, à chaque fois que nous avons baisé.

Elle rougit en m'entendant parler comme ça. mais je voulais vraiment qu'elle comprenne que chacun de nos rapports avait été parfait pour moi.

\- Tu es épuisée, on va aller se coucher et on en rediscute demain, mais lève toi de la tête que tu ne me conviens pas, car c'est faux.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Je ne la laissais pas faire un pas et la pris dans mes bras pour nous mener à l'étage.

\- Tu restes pour dormir ? ... juste dormir.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me proposait de rester alors que ses enfants étaient dans la maison. Le fait qu'elle n'ai pas pu s'empêcher de préciser me fit sourire.

\- Avec plaisir. Je vais juste prendre une douche et je reviens.

.

Elle s'était endormi. J'avais pourtant fait vite dans la salle de bain. Je me glissais sous les couvertures et l'enlaçais.

\- Je suis désolé.

Je m'étais déjà aperçu qu'elle parlait en dormant, je ne fut donc pas surpris de l'entendre. Je resserrais mes bras autour d'elle et approchais ma bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

\- De quoi es-tu désolé Isabella ?

\- De pas être comme elles.

Sa réponse me rendit perplexe. Nous avions parlé de mes anciennes soumises, s'excusait elle d'être différente d'elles ? C'était justement ses différences que j'aimais et je ne souhaitais en aucun cas changer cela.


	22. Bonus: La rupture d'Alice

**Pov Alice**

Assise là à ne rien faire si ce n'est patienter. Dans cette salle d'attente, où seul le tic-tac d'un vieux coucou et les bruits des pages de magazines tournées sèchement rompaient le silence. Dans cette pièce remplies de personnes heureuses, sereines, fatiguées mais épanouies; je me faisais l'impression d'une fausse note au sein d'une gamme parfaite.

Fixer mon regards était compliqué, mon manque se faisant de plus en plus ressentir. J'essayais de réfléchir à ma situation mais mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à sa prochaine dose.

Un flash de Bella et Rose me parvins. Elles ne pourraient pas comprendre. Son monde était ainsi fait, il avait besoin de moi et je ne pouvais que le suivre.

Mon nom fût appelé par la secrétaire.

\- Mademoiselle Swan. Le docteur Cameron vous attend.

Je me relevais, mes mains tremblantes, suppliant mon corps de tenir encore quelques minutes, juste le temps de ce rendez-vous. J'entrai dans le cabinet du médecin.

\- Asseyez-vous, je suis à vous dans une minute.

La femme en face de moi n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses papiers.

Je pris donc place en face d'elle, ma jambe tressautait, ma patience arrivait à ses limites. Fermant les yeux, je tentais donc de me calmer en ralentissant ma respiration.

\- Mademoiselle ?

Je sursautais, m'autorisant à la détailler. Elle était belle, 35 ans peut-être moins. Des yeux doux qui eux aussi me fixaient.

\- Mademoiselle Swan, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Je sortie de mon hébétude.

\- Je crois que je suis enceinte.

Je sortis de mon sac le test de grossesse que j'avais fais la veille.

\- Il y a deux barres et la notice dis que c'est positif.

\- Bien, à quand remonte vos dernières règles ?

Je tentais de réfléchir, mais n'y parvenant pas, je commençais à pleurer.

\- Je sais plus. Je ... sais pas ... je comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ... je pensais pas a... avoir ou .. oublié ma pilule.

\- Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Nous allons faire une échographie afin de confirmer cette grossesse et d'en évaluer l'avancée si il s'avère que vous êtes bien enceinte.

Mes sens étaient à fleur de peau, je la laissais me diriger derrière un paravent et je compris, avec un temps de retard qu'elle voulait que je me déshabille, ce que je fis. Elle me guida de nouveau vers une table d'auscultation où elle m'aida à m'installer. Je me laissais faire, elle semblait comprendre que j'étais totalement hors-service. Mon cerveau n'intégrait plus rien mis à part le tic tac de l'horloge. Les mouvements de l'aiguille me fascinaient, à chaque coups, ils me rapprochaient un peu plus de ma délivrance.

Elle tournait autour de moi, me parlait, me touchait, m'auscultait sans que je puisse réagir. J'étais là sans y être vraiment. Je ne ressentais rien. Tout était flou.

Un son étrange me sortit de ma torpeur, un peu comme une musique au rythme régulier et apaisant. L'arrêt de ma mélodie me ramena au présent. Je regardais la doctoresse assise à mes côtés alors que j'étais toujours à moitié nue.

\- Quelles drogues prenez-vous ?

A ces paroles, je m'affolais, mon corps entier pris de soubresauts.

\- Détendez-vous mademoiselle, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais il s'avère que vous êtes enceinte de deux mois et je dois savoir.

\- Je com..comprends p..pas.

\- Je travailles dans ce dispensaire du Bronx depuis plus de cinq ans, vous n'êtes pas la première que je vois dans cette état et malheureusement vous ne serez pas la dernière.

\- Cannabis, ecstasy.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- 5 ou 6 ans pour le cannabis m...mais j'ai co...commen..çais l'ectasie ya 3 mois.

\- D'accord et que comptez vous faire maintenant. Voulez vous mener cette grossesse à terme ou souhaitez vous avorter ? Vous devez bien penser à ce que vous allez faire mademoiselle, ne faîtes rien d'irréfléchi car il n'y aura aucun moyen de revenir en arrière.

\- Faut que j'en parle à Alec, je peux revenir demain ?

\- Bien sur, si votre décision est prise.

.

J'étais assise sur un banc du parc faisant face au dispensaire et pleurais. La réaction d'Alec quand je le lui annoncerais m'inquiétait. Un bébé n'avait jamais été envisagé, notre situation ne nous le permettait pas. La mienne surtout, j'étais shootée au crack depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'avais essayée de l'appeler, mais seul la messagerie me répondait. Peut-être cet enfant serait ce qui nous aiderait à décrocher, à nous remettre dans le droit chemin.

Marcher me ferait du bien, j'errai donc dans les rues, retardant notre confrontation le plus possible. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de mes pensées

\- Où tu es ? Tu as pu récupérer un peu de fric pour payer les doses à Laurent ?

\- Non je suis à sec et … Alec, faut qu'on parle.

\- Qu'on parle de quoi ? rentres de suite, t'as rien à foutre dehors à cette heure.

\- Je voulais qu'on parle tous les deux, sans Jane, tu ne peux pas me rejoindre en bas.

Je savais que si sa sœur assistait à notre conversation, cela finirait mal. Elle n'avait jamais pu me supporter et croirait que je voulais piéger son frère avec cette grossesse.

-Non, tu rentres.

Résignée, je me dirigeais donc vers notre appartement, où mon copain, furieux m'attendait. J'eus à peine le temps de franchir le seuil que les cris fusaient. Jane me prenant à partie, m'attrapant par le bras pour me jeter sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux monter mon frère contre moi ! c'est ça ? pourquoi tu veux lui parler dans mon dos ?

\- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, j'ai besoin de lui parler de nous c'est tout.

Alec qui assistait à la scène sans parler se décida à intervenir.

\- Je ne cache rien à ma sœur et tu le sais alors explique moi ce que tu avais à me dire.

Je baissais la tête, mes mains tremblaient. J'étais en manque mais il fallait que je tienne, au moins jusqu'au rendez-vous du lendemain avec la gynécologue du dispensaire.

\- BON ALORS TU PARLES !

Son cri me fit sursauter.

\- Je suis enceinte. J'ai pas voulu, je sais pas comment c'est possible, je …

\- Tu me prends pour un con c'est ça ?

Sa voix était calme, trop calme. Je savais que sa colère rentrée était plus dangereuse que celle qu'il laissait exploser.

\- Non je suis désolé, je voulais pas je ...

\- Et tu crois qu'on va te croire ! tu voulais juste piéger mon frère hein ! t'es qu'une salope tu vois pas qu'il te garde par pitié !

\- Jane arrête !

Alec n'avait pas crier mais se fut suffisant pour la faire taire. Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu vas t'en débarrasser. Il est hors de question que tu es ce bébé, d'accord ?

\- Mais ...

\- PAS DE MAIS! tu t'en débarrasse et je vais t'accompagner.

.

Nous venions d'entrer dans le cabinet du docteur Cameron. La soirée de la veille avait été tendue et j'étais épuisée. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux, surement de peur que je m'échappe tandis que sa sœur avait tempêté des heures durant.

\- Elle a décidé de pas le garder.

Nous n'étions même pas assis qu'Alec avait déjà pris la parole. Le docteur le regarda. Son visage était neutre, il m'était impossible de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de se décider à lui répondre.

\- Bien, dans ces cas là monsieur, je vais vous demander d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, le protocole veut que la mère signe les papiers seule, de façon à s'assurer qu'elle n'ait aucune pression extérieur.

Alec se retourna et me fixa.

\- Signe ses papiers et fais ce qu'il faut. Je t'attends dehors.

Il sorti précipitamment sans rien ajouter, me laissant seule debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Je lui ai menti, je voulais simplement qu'il sorte. Maintenant asseyez vous et dites moi ce que vous vous voulez.

\- J'aurai voulu le garder mais Alec il veut pas et ...

\- Nous ne nous préoccupons pas de votre ami mais seulement de vous, d'accord ? C'est à vous seule de décider, il ne peut pas vous obliger à avorter. Si vous voulez garder votre enfant, je peux vous aider mais il faudra quitter monsieur Carter et suivre mes instructions. Ce sera dur au début mais j'ai bon espoir que tout ailles pour le mieux rapidement.

\- D'accord.

\- Avez vous de la famille ? quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider ?

\- A NY, j'ai personne, mes sœurs habitent dans l'état de Washington.

\- Voulez vous que je les appelle pour vous, que je leurs explique la situation ?

Je hochais la tête, Bella et Rose pourraient m'aider. Même si on ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps, nous étions tout de même restées en contact. Je savais que Rosalie était retournée à Forks après sa séparation, Bella était toujours mariée et n'en étais jamais partie. Je donnais le numéro de Bell's au docteur.

\- Bien, je vais donc appeler votre sœur et ensuite j'irai dire à celui qui attend dans la salle d'attente que les papiers sont signés et que vous devez rester encore plusieurs heures en surveillance et qu'il peux partir. J'inventerai une excuse. Cela vous va ?

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois.

\- Comment s'appelle votre sœur ?

\- Isabella Volturi. Elle est mariée.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro que je lui avais donné.

\- Madame Isabella Swan Volturi ?

\- ... ...

\- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Lina Cameron, gynécologue intervenante dans un des dispensaire du Bronx, mon appel concerne Mademoiselle Mary Alice Swan. Elle est bien votre sœur ?

.

**Pov Bella**

Une secousse me tira de mon sommeil.

\- Bell's réveille toi on va atterrir. Faut que tu mettes ta ceinture.

J'émergeais doucement, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où j'étais, puis les souvenirs revinrent. L'appel de la gynécologue du Bronx, la discussion avec Alice, ma dispute avec Démétri et ce voyage à organiser.

La conversation que j'avais eu avec ma sœur m'avait inquiétée. Elle allait vraiment mal et son copain n'arrangeait rien. Il voulait absolument la faire avorter. Un musicien minable et drogué courant derrière la gloire croyait pouvoir obliger ma sœur à tuer son bébé contre son gré.

Je savais que cette grossesse allait être difficile. Alice allait devoir entrer dans un centre spécialisé, au moins les premiers mois. Le docteur m'avait bien expliqué les médications alternatives aux drogues qu'elle prenait et il allait falloir trouver l'argent pour payer tout ça. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, il fallait commencer par la faire partir d'ici.

N'ayant qu'un sac à dos chacun, avec deux rechanges, nous sortîmes rapidement vers le hall à la recherche de l'avocat que j'avais contacté et qui devait venir nous chercher. Je connaissais Maître Jasper Withlock depuis quelques mois maintenant. J'avais contacté son cabinet après avoir sortis Rosalie de chez son mari, quand j'avais eu besoin de mettre en lieu sûr les papiers que j'avais pris dans le coffre de King. Notre assurance pour le bon comportement de cet enfoiré, éparpillés dans les dossiers de plusieurs avocats, dans différents Etats. Le tout payés grâce à la faramineuse pension alimentaire qu'il versait à Rosalie.

Cependant, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, nos rapports s'étaient toujours limités aux appels téléphoniques et courriers. Je fus surprise quand j'aperçus un homme en jean, tee shirt et basket portant un carton avec nos noms. Grand, blond avec des yeux bleus, une allure décontractée qui allait à l'encontre de l'idée que je me faisais de cet homme si froid lors de nos conversations téléphoniques.

\- Maître Withlock ?

\- Madame Volturi, enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin.

\- Appelez moi Bella, je vous présente Jacob Black, un ami.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez moi Jasper. Comment voulez vous procéder pour notre affaire?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux aller récupérer les affaires d'Alice et faire signer les papiers à Carter avant d'aller la chercher. Sa présence risque d'énerver l'abruti s'il comprend qu'elle n'envisage pas d'avorter et dans son état, je ne veux pas la voir là bas si il y a du grabuge.

Pour la première fois depuis atterrissage, Jacob daigna parler.

\- Parce que ton état est mieux ? Je dois vraiment te rappeler que toi aussi tu es enceinte ?

\- Je devais venir et tu le sais. Et puis, je ferai attention, j'essaierai de ne pas m'énerver.

\- Et bien tu ferais mieux d'y arriver car si je te vois répondre aux provocations qu'il fera surement je te ramènerai par le bout de ta tresse au tipi et je laisserai papa Billy te mettre la raclée que tu mérites.

La fin de sa tirade eut le mérite de le dérider et de faire sourire Jasper tandis que je faisais mon possible pour garder un air outrée.

\- Nous prendrons un taxi, je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser ma voiture dans ce genre de quartier.

.

Nous étions arrivés devant l'appartement. Tout dans cet immeuble était glauque et insalubre. Comment avait elle pu vivre dans un tel endroit ? Comment qui que ce soit pouvait vivre ici ? J'entendais le bruit d'enfants qui pleuraient, d'autres qui jouaient, de télé, de disputes. Des familles entières vivaient dans cette précarité faute de mieux.

Tandis que je m'apitoyais sur le sort de ces personnes, l'avocat passa devant moi pour taper à la porte. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une petite blonde ouvrit la porte.

\- Ouais, c'est pourquoi ?

\- Sommes nous bien au domicile d'Alec Carter ?

La petite bonde que je présumais être Jane, regarda l'avocat méchamment. Je la détestais déjà, me souvenant des horreurs que cette peste avait dit à ma sœur.

\- Et vous lui voulez quoi à Alec ?

\- Je suis Maître Withlock, l'avocat de Mademoiselle Alice Swan. Je souhaiterais parler à son ami, monsieur Carter.

Un homme châtain sorti de derrière la porte. Si mes souvenirs était bon, il était Alec. Suffisamment poltron et surement avec quelque chose à se reprocher pour se cacher ainsi en laissant sa sœur ouvrir.

\- Vous savez où elle est Alice ? Elle est pas rentrée depuis deux jours. Et pourquoi elle a besoin d'un avocat ? Elle est en taule ?

\- Bon débarras si c'est le cas.

Jake m'attrapa le bras, pressentant une réaction de ma part envers la peste décolorée qui avait ouvert sa bouche.

\- Pourrions nous entrer afin de discuter des motifs de notre venue ?

Jasper toujours aussi raide et calme tentait de nous faire entrer dans l'appartement. Il se décida à nous faire passer l'entrée, nous menant dans un salon chichement meublé. Jasper attaqua de suite.

\- Nous avons été mis au courant de la situation dans laquelle miss Swan se trouve et sa famille désire ramener la jeune femme auprès d'eux. Pour cela, nous vous demanderons simplement de signer ces quelques papiers.

\- Et si je veux pas qu'elle parte ?

\- Vous n'aurez pas le choix. Alice Swan réintègrera le domicile familiale que vous le souhaitiez ou pas. Maintenant nous pouvons faire ça de façon à vous arranger en nous occupant nous même de régler le problème du ... bébé ou nous pouvons laisser faire la nature et nous revoir après la naissance l'enfant. Tout dépends de vous.

\- Et qu'est ce il y a écrit sur ses papiers ?

\- Ils stipulent que vous acceptez de ne plus approcher Mademoiselle Alice Swan ainsi que sa famille et vous décharge de toute responsabilité envers le fœtus, en contrepartie, la famille de celle-ci veillera à régler le soucis et les frais occasionnés par cette grossesse impromptue.

Je devais avouer qu'il était fort. Maître Withlock allait lui faire signer un papier de renoncement à ses droits parentaux en sous-entendant un avortement et l'autre abruti shooté avait accepté.

Une fois ce problème réglé, je m'avançais.

\- Maintenant nous allons récupérer les affaires de ma sœur et il nous faudrait ses papiers, carte d'identité, permis et passeport. Elle nous a dis les avoir laissé ici.

\- J'sais pas où y sont.

Toute ça commençait vraiment à m'énerver. La mauvaise volonté de Peter risquait sérieusement de faire déraper cette entrevue. Une fois de plus, l'avocat pris les devants.

\- Si j'appelle la police pour leur dire que mademoiselle Swan a disparu. Qu'elle était en votre présence la dernière fois qu'elle a été vu. Peut être accepteront ils de venir fouiller votre appartement et trouverons ce que nous cherchons en plus de la drogue que vous semblait apprécier.

Jasper ne reculait devant rien pour avoir ce qu'il voulait et bien que généralement je ne cautionnais pas ce comportement, j'étais bien contente de l'avoir de notre côté.

\- Mais c'est faux !

\- Qui la police croira t'elle selon vous ?

Jane choisit ce moment pour nous rappeler sa présence, se mettant à crier après son frère.

\- Je t'avais dis de pas l'emmener avec nous, que cette salope nous attirerait que des emmerdes !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Toute la colère que j'avais accumulé depuis l'appel du docteur Cameron explosa. Je me ruais vers la sorcière, évitant Jasper qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Jacob qui était resté près d'Alec ne put pas, lui non plus, m'empêcher de gifler l'espèce de garce décoloré. Le choc et les quelques grammes d'alcool ou de drogues qu'elle avaient dans le sang l'envoyèrent valser sur le canapés. Je m'approchais de nouveau d'elle, la saisissant par les cheveux.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas une salope d'accord ! Et tu vas signer toi aussi un papier t'interdisant de l'approcher.

Ma voix était posée, calme, à mille lieux du coup que je venais de lui porter et de la poigne qui tenait encore sa tignasse graisseuse.

\- Da ... d'accord.

\- Bien. Maintenant où sont les papiers et les habits d'Alice ?

Du doigts elle me montra le meuble bancale où reposait une vielle télé.

\- Les papiers sont dans le tiroir et ses habits dans la chambre à droite.

Elle me désigna ensuite le couloir. Jasper lui fis signer un papier puis alla récupérer les documents alors que moi je m'attelais à remplir la valise que nous avions ramener. J'avais conscience que je ne pourrais pas tout prendre mais j'essayais tout de même d'en faire rentrer le plus possible.

.

**Pov Jasper**

Je regardais mes clients se disputer tandis que le taxi nous éloignait de ce quartier malfamé. Il faut dire que pour une femme enceinte, madame Volturi avait de la ressource. Elle m'avait impressionné quand elle s'en était prise à la fille, je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'une créature aussi frêle puisse frapper avec autant de force tout en gardant un calme olympien quand elle parlait. Si elle n'avait pas était mariée et enceinte et si elle ne trainait pas avec elle un garde du corps bodybuildé, j'aurai même pu la trouver intéressante. Je sortis de mes divagations pour entendre le même refrain depuis bientôt dix minutes.

\- Je t'avais dis de rester calme, de pas t'énerver ! mais comme d'habitude tu n'en a fais qu'à ta tête ! Et si elle t'avait mis un coup hein ! tu y as pensé ?

\- J'allais pas la laisser insulter ma sœur ! Personne n'insulte mes sœurs.

Une enfant capricieuse. Voilà à quoi me faisait penser Isabella Volturi en ce moment. Une pensée étrange fit surface. Si elle avait giflée Mademoiselle Carter pour avoir injurié sa sœur, qu'avait elle donc fait à King ? Je savais que ce salop avait gravement violenter sa sœur, elle m'avait expliqué la situation quand elle avait été sûre de mon intégrité et qu'elle m'avait confié des papiers qui pourrait causé un grand tort à ce personnage reconnus et influent dans l'état de Washington si ils étaient dévoilés. Ma curiosité piquée, je décidais de lui poser directement la question et avec un peu de chance, cela arrêterai peut être leur querelle stérile.

\- A voir votre emportement pour une insulte, je serai curieux de savoir ce que vous avez fait à Royce King quand vous avez découvert pour votre autre sœur ?

Un sourire effrayant fleurissait sur le visage d'Isabella tandis que Jacob Black me lançait un regard désespéré .

\- Croyez moi Jasper, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

Sa répartie sibylline attisa encor plus mon intérêt. Alors que nous arrivions à l'hôtel où logeait depuis deux jours mademoiselle Swan, je me promis de tout faire pour avoir une réponse à cette question.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'avais attendu de cette rencontre. Je n'avais pas essayé de m'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Alice Swan. Une droguée de plus, probablement en état de manque et le visage marqué par sa vie dissolue.

Je n'étais pas préparé à me retrouver face à cette jeune femme. Si petite et fine qu'un coup de vent pourrait l'emporter. Un ange perdu au visage doux, aux yeux d'un vert soutenu et remplis de larmes tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à sa sœur.

\- Je suis désolé Bella.

Elle répétait inlassablement sa litanie dans les bras d'Isabella qui la berçait et tentait de la calmer.

\- SHHHHTTTT, comment ça va toi ?

\- Mieux depuis que Lina m'a apporté mon traitement, elle doit revenir dans la soirée.

Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent, et la jeune femme pris conscience que sa sœur n'était pas venue seule. Elle nous regardait, Black et moi, cherchant certainement à comprendre ce que nous faisions là. Son regard finit par se fixer sur l'amérindien.

\- Jake c'est bien toi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras tandis qu'il resserrait leur étreinte.

\- Oui Lili, c'est bien moi.

\- Comme tu as grandis, tu n'es plus le morveux que j'ai connu. Tu avais quel âge quand je suis partie ? 10, 11, 12 ans ? T'es un jeune homme trop charmant maintenant. Et Billy comment il va ? Ça fait bizarre de te savoir dans la grosse pomme. T'es pas trop perdu loin de tes forets ? Est ce que tu as une chérie ?

Elle s'était dégagée de l'étau de ses bras pour commencer à sauter sur le lit tout en parlant sans discontinuer. Une femme enfant en pleine crise de folie. Isabella lui attrapa la main.

\- Alice, calmes toi ! tu ne peux pas sauter dans tous les sens. Tu dois te calmer.

Elle s'assit au côté de sa sœur. Les larmes revenant. Ses sautes d'humeurs étaient impressionnantes et déroutantes.

\- Je suis désolé, j'arrive pas à gérer, je sais pas comment faire pour ...

\- C'est normal Lili, tu iras mieux bientôt. Je vais te présenter à ton avocat.

Elle se levèrent pour se planter toutes les deux devant moi.

\- Alice, je te présente Maître Jasper Withlock. Ce sera lui qui s'assurera qu'Alec et sa sœur ne s'approche plus de toi ni du bébé.

Elle leva son regard sur moi, ses yeux se fixèrent aux miens.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Maître Withlock.

\- Moi de même Miss, appelez moi Jasper.

A ma plus grande joie, elle me fit un grand sourire.

J'étais foutu.


	23. Chapitre 21

**Pov Bella**

Tout en moi était en feu. Les sensations étaient partout. Ses mains, sa bouche, son corps contre le mien. Je le sentais sourire tandis qu'il me chérissait, me caressait. Sa voix qui m'envoutait, me disant combien il aimait ma peau, mes formes, mes imperfections. Il me choyait, me vénérait sans que je ne puisse le lui rendre. Les yeux bandés, attachée aux mains et aux genoux, entièrement exposée je n'avais d'autre choix que d'endurer cette douce torture. J'avais jouis deux fois déjà, sous sa langue, sous ses doigts. Mon corps était à fleur de peau, le moindre frôlement m'était sensible.

Je ne pu retenir un cri d'extase quand enfin il me pénétra. S'en était finie de la douceur. Ses coups de rein devinrent brutaux, passionnés. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, m'empêchant ainsi de bouger la seule partie de mon corps qui le pouvait encor. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes. A l'image de ses pénétrations, son baiser était bestial, invasif. Il affirmait sa possession sur moi, il me marquait comme sienne avec son corps, avec ses mots. J'étais à lui, il me le disait et me le répétait.

Mon orgasme fut violent, me laissant pantelante. Sa jouissance suivit la mienne. Nos poitrines se soulevaient à un rythme saccadé, nos souffles étaient ératiques.

Nous restions ainsi un long moment. Totalement hagarde, je le sentis se lever et bouger autour de moi, délassant le lien qui maintenait mes poignées au dessus de ma tête puis ceux entravant mes jambes. Il m'enleva le bandeau, j'étais cependant incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ni même de bouger, ne serait ce que le petit orteil. Je savais déjà ce qui allait suivre et je ne fus pas déçue. Edward m'aida à me retourner et me massa les épaules, les bras, les mains, les jambes; me faisant sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

.

Je sentis le matelas s'affaissait à côté de moi. Toujours sur le ventre, les bras le long du corps, je tournais la tête pour pouvoir le voir. Il venait de sortir de la douche, avec ses cheveux humides et seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Mon Adonis ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il était à moi, tout comme la réciproque était vraie. Il s'allongea près de moi, fit courir ses doigts le long de ma colonne vertébrale, faisant descendre le drap jusqu'à ma taille. Mon esprit encor engourdi se perdait sous sa caresse. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis notre arrivée mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en soucier, je savais qu'Edward le faisais pour moi. Je n'avais qu'à me laisser porter, juste profiter.

Le contraste entre la journée d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui était frappante.

La veille et les quelques jours qui avaient précédé, j'avais été désespérée. La visite de Démétri n'avait rien arrangé, sa rancœur après que les filles lui aient parlé d'Edward m'avait éreinté et j'avais poussé mon corps à l'épuisement pour oublier ma rage et mes doutes. Je m'étais perdue dans l'auto apitoiement et la colère, maudissant mon esprit d'être si faible et mon corps pour ses insuffisances et ses défauts.

Jusqu'à son arrivée.

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à sa venue et je m'étais accrochée à lui comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée en pleine tempête. Comme souvent quand j'étais dans ses bras, mes craintes s'apaisèrent un peu. Ses paroles aidèrent, suffisamment pour pouvoir parler, m'expliquer. Étrangement, raconter mon passé m'avait soulagé, un poids s'était levé tandis qu'il me câlinait et même si par moment, je l'avais sentis se raidir, je n'avais perçus aucun jugement à mon encontre. Avouer mes ressentiments actuels avait été plus difficiles. Je craignais d'autant plus sa réaction que je n'étais pas prête à m'en défendre. Une fois de plus, son comportement fut à l'opposé de ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. Il avait balayé d'un revers de mains ma peur de n'être pas assez bien, il m'avait rassuré. Pour la première fois en quatre jours, dans ses bras je dormis d'un sommeil de plomb.

Je n'entendis pas le réveil, ni même Peter toquer à la porte de ma chambre comme à chaque fois que j'étais en retard. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'affoler qu'il entrait avec un plateau remplis de viennoiseries et surtout contenant mon indispensable café. Une première pour moi, qui n'avais jamais déjeuné au lit. Avec l'aide de Jake, Edward s'était occupé de tout, me laissant ainsi récupérer un peu de repos. Il avait même appelé Éléonore pour annuler ma matinée de travail et après m'être préparée, nous étions partis chez lui.

Et voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée ici, alanguie après avoir eu trois orgasmes fabuleux, dans les draps d'un amant encore plus fabuleux.

Nous nous observions en silence. Ce moment de calme n'était ni pesant ni gênant. le comportement d'Edward était tendre, câlin, à des années lumières de ce à quoi je me serai attendue d'un dominant. Je commençais à me demander si il était pareils quand il jouait dans sa pièce, là-haut. Pour ne pas briser la sérénité de notre moment, c'est en murmurant que je le lui demandais.

\- Comment te comportes tu quand tu es dans ta salle ?

Il pris le temps de réfléchir avant de me répondre. Ses yeux ne me quittaient pas.

\- Quand je jouais, j'étais plus froid, plus sec, plus brutal aussi, ... mais il me semble que tu apprécies d'être un peu ... rudoyée.

Il afficha un sourire coquin tandis que je remontais le drap sur mon visage pour dissimuler mes rougeurs. Il repoussa le tissu.

\- Arrête de te cacher de moi. Quand comprendras tu que j'aime te regarder ? Surtout quand tu es comme ça, les cheveux en pagaille, les lèvres encor gonflées, les joues rougies.

Ses doigts me caressaient la joue. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi et redevint sérieux. Son front se colla au mien, sa main retourna à ses cajoleries dans mon dos.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment je serai avec toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous avons déjà eu des moments de jeux dès le premier soir. Ce n'était pas clairement définis mais nous avons joués, souvent. Pour autant je ne peux pas te dire comment je serai quand nous jouerons dans la salle de jeu parce que quand je suis avec toi, mon comportement diverge, il est différent et ça, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il dû me voir froncer les sourcils car il rajouta très vite.

\- Tu es différente. Jusqu'à présent je ne me suis jamais investi réellement. Je tenais à mes ... ex, je les appréciais mais je n'avais pas de sentiment. Tu es différente parce que je t'aime. Je sais que pour toi, tout ça c'est nouveau mais sur certains points, ça l'est pour moi aussi. Je ne sais pas toujours comment agir avec toi. Je redoute en permanence le moment où je dirai ou ferai quelque chose qui te fera partir loin de moi.

Il redevint silencieux quelques instants.

\- Bella, je ferai des erreurs; tu en feras aussi. Comme tu me l'as fais remarquer vendredi, on se disputera certainement et tu m'enverras même quelques trucs à la figure. C'est normal, c'est ce que font tous les couples mais on passera par dessus tout ça. On y arrivera. Il le faut parce que je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir.

J'aurai dû être effrayée par cette affirmation et pourtant, ce fut le contraire, elle me rassura. Pour la deuxième fois depuis que je le connaissais, il me laissait voir ses craintes. Il me rappelait ses sentiments alors que moi j'étais incapable de le faire. Je l'aimais, je le savais mais le dire m'était impossible. Les mots restaient coincés dans ma tête. Edward me disait souvent que je me dépréciais. Ne se rendait il pas compte que lui aussi le faisait ? Son angoisse de me faire fuir était irraisonnée. J'avais pris du recul, je ne l'avais pas quitté. Je n'en était tout simplement pas capable. Comment un être doué de raison pourrait il avoir envie de le fuir ? Il y avait certes certaines facettes de lui que j'appréhendais, mais je savais que nous pourrions passer outre, je devais simplement apprendre à aller au delà de mes peurs. De plus il était prêt à faire des compromis. Edward était le petit ami idéal. Il était juste ... parfait.

Parfait pour moi.

Et je su, à ce moment là, ce que je souhaitais lui offrir à son anniversaire. A défaut de le lui dire, j'allais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je savais qu'il faudrait que j'aille discuter avec Rose de mon idée. J'avais besoin de précision et de conseil. Il me faudrait aussi m'organiser pour faire garder mes enfants mais je savais que c'était le moindre de mes soucis. Nos enfants avaient l'habitude de passer leurs weekend entre cousins et dormaient souvent ensemble chez l'une de nous.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieuse tout à coup.

Ses doigts quittèrent mon dos pour se rapprocher de mon visage, frôlant la ride entre mes sourcils qui avait dû apparaître, comme à chaque fois que mon cerveau cogitait.

\- SSHHHTTTT, je réfléchis !

Il dégagea le drap qui me recouvrait. Écartant mes cuisses de ses genoux, il s'allongea sur mon dos, retenant une partie de son poids sur ses avant bras. Sa bouche picorant ma nuque, mon épaule.

\- Et à quoi donc ?

\- A ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il se figea un instant, se demandant surement comment j'en étais venue à penser à cela.

\- Je ne veux pas de cadeau, je ne veux que toi.

Sa serviette avait disparu et il frottait son membre entre mes fesses. Je souriais, me cambrant, accompagnant ses mouvements.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Je pense avoir trouvé le cadeau parfait pourtant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu dépenses le moindre dollar alors que j'ai déjà tout ce que je veux.

\- HUMMMMM... ça tombe bien, ça ne va rien me coûter.

Il se redressa. D'une main entre mes omoplates, il appuyait le haut de mon corps dans le matelas tandis que son autre main passa sous ma taille pour relever mes fesses. Je remontais un peu mes genoux afin de maintenir la position qu'il voulait me faire prendre. Quand je voulus mettre mes bras au niveau de ma tête, il m'en empêcha. Ainsi placée, offerte à sa luxure, mon désir de lui s'amplifia.

\- Tu attises ma curiosité ma belle Isabella. Qu'as tu donc en tête ?

Comment pouvait il poursuivre cette conversation alors que je me consumais d'attendre qu'il agisse. Il malaxait mes fesses tout en continuant les frictions avec son sexe. Dans un regain de lucidité, je décidais de lui répondre avec impudence.

\- Tu devras attendre vendredi pour le savoir. Si tu veux bien me réserver ta soirée, cela va de soi.

Il se positionna à mon entrée, sans pour autant me pénétrer, me faisant languir plus que de raison. Ses mains agrippèrent mes poignées.

\- Petite effrontée !

Tirant sur mes bras, il s'enfonça en moi jusqu'à la garde, m'arrachant un cri, de plaisir, de douleur, de surprise. Je ne savais plus.

\- T'es ... encor ... plus ... serrée ... comme ... ça !

Il ponctuait chacun de ses mots par un coup de rein aussi puissant que le premier. Mes mains se retrouvèrent rassemblées dans mon dos, maintenues par l'une des sienne tandis que l'autre s'abattait sur mes fesses, décuplant mon plaisir. Nous n'étions plus que cris et grognements. Un second claquement me précipita dans la jouissance.

Son orgasme le terrassa quelques secondes après moi. Il pris soin de me faire détendre les jambes avant de s'effondrer sur moi. Son corps chaud, ses bras puissant m'entourant, je m'endormis de nouveau avec une impression de sécurité que lui seul m'apportait.


	24. Chapitre 22

**Pov Edward :**

Anna m'avait prévenue de l'arrivée de Bella à la villa, je ne fût donc pas surpris de voir la vieille chevrolet en arrivant.

\- Bella !

Je l'appelais en entrant, la cherchant des yeux. Tout était silencieux, la maison semblait vide de toute présence. Elle devait être dans le jardin à l'arrière. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine afin de boire avant d'aller la rejoindre. Pressé de découvrir quelle surprise elle m'avait fait.

Une enveloppe rouge sur le plan de travail attira mon attention. Je m'en saisis, me demandant de qui elle pouvait bien venir.

_Pour ce soir, soyez mon maître_

_Vous retrouverez votre soumise en suivant les vêtements qu'elle a semé pour vous_

_Votre Isabella_

En lisant ses mots je devins immédiatement dur. Je retournais dans l'entrée essayant de deviner l'endroit où elle avait commencé son effeuillage.

Un vêtement sur la première marche des escaliers attira mon attention, son gilet. Je m'en saisis, commençant à monter et ramassant tout au long de mon avancée : son jean, sa tunique, son soutien-gorge... Sa culotte,le dernier vêtement, se trouvait en bas des marches menant au dernier étage où se trouvait ma salle de jeux. Je montais presque en courant.

Elle était là, devant la porte fermée de la salle, complètement nue, merveilleusement belle. Agenouillée, les mains sur les cuisses, les jambes légèrement écartées, la tête baissée, ses cheveux lâchés formant un rideau m'empêchant de voir son visage.

J'étais tellement à l'étroit dans mon jean que ça en devint douloureux, je détachais quelques boutons afin d'être un peu plus à l'aise. Sur le point de jouir dans mon boxer comme un ado devant sa première copine, je remerciais le ciel qu'elle ne puisse me voir à ce moment là. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes pour me soustraire à cette vue idyllique et tentais de respirer calmement.

Je passais devant elle, allais taper le code afin d'ouvrir la playroom. Je me dirigeais directement vers le lit, attrapant un coussin pour le mettre au centre de la salle.

\- Isabella, viens ici et mets toi en position sur ce coussin.

J'avais réussis, par je ne sais quel miracle, à garder une voix posée. Elle se leva, fixant toujours le sol pour se positionner devant moi. Elle tremblait légèrement. Je savais qu'elle avait eu du mal à imaginer cette pièce autrement que comme une salle de torture, les souvenirs de sa sœur étant restés ancrés longtemps dans sa mémoire. Je m'accroupi devant elle.

\- Isabella, regardes-moi.

Elle souleva la tête, dégageant ainsi son visage de toute cette masse brune. Ce que je vis dans ces yeux me détendis. Elle n'était ni inquiète, ni angoissée. Je tenais tout de même à la rassurer. Elle me faisait un cadeau inestimable en m'offrant sa confiance et sa soumission et je comptais bien en faire un souvenir mémorable pour tout les deux et avec un peu d'espoir, le premier d'une longue liste.

\- Acceptes-tu d'être ma soumise, de m'obéir sans hésitation et de remettre entre mes mains ton corps et tes besoins.

Elle garda le silence.

\- Tu peux répondre.

\- Oui monsieur.

Sa réponse m'excita davantage, j'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps que le voir se réaliser me rendait presque euphorique. J'allais chercher dans ma commode un des liens de soie qui y était rangé pour pouvoir attacher ses cheveux afin de lui dégager le visage.

\- Connais-tu tes mots d'alerte ?

\- Oui monsieur. Vert si tout va bien, jaune pour ralentir et rouge pour arrêter monsieur.

\- C'est bien Isabella. Saches que tu **dois** les utiliser à tout moment sans crainte. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu le faisais et je m'arrêterai immédiatement. As-tu compris ?

Elle hocha la tête pour me répondre.

\- Si tu n'es pas en position de parler, tu claqueras des doigts une fois si tu es mal à l'aise et 3 fois si tu as un soucis.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Je me redressais, ne sachant pas trop comment débuter cette scène sans la brusquer. On avait tout deux discuté de ce que j'attendais de mes soumises avant de la connaître, elle m'avait posé beaucoup de questions et j'étais presque certain qu'elle avait parlé avec sa sœur. Elle devait donc savoir à quoi s'attendre en acceptant cette scène.

\- Bien. Vois-tu dans quel état m'a mis ta petite surprise ? Occupes-toi de ton maître avec ta bouche et tes mains.

Elle se redressa, fit descendre mon jean et mon boxer dans un même mouvement. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et sans plus d'hésitation engloba ma verge. Une de ses mains malaxant mes testicules tandis que l'autre s'occupait de la partie de mon membre qui n'était pas dans sa bouche. Elle m'aspirait, creusant ses joues, m'imposant des vas et viens tantôt rapide tantôt lent, se servant de sa langue ou me râpant légèrement de ses dents.

-Ooooh bordeeeel, ... continue ... c'est troooop ...

Malgré mon état je l'entendis émettre un ricanement qui bourdonna autour de mon membre. Elle était fière de me faire perdre la tête. j'agrippais plus fort ses cheveux afin d'arrêter ses mouvements.

\- Ne bouge plus. Tu vas moins rire maintenant.

Et là, je lâchais la bête en moi, entrant et sortant de sa bouche avec frénésie, ne retenant plus mes coups de rein. Tapant au fond de sa gorge à répétition en enserrant sa tête entre mes mains.

\- Puttaiiinn ... A..va..les ... tout !

J'explosais dans sa bouche puissamment, me vidant de toute énergie. Je la sentie déglutir et avaler. Lentement elle se recula en passant sa langue afin de me nettoyer. Une fois cela fais, elle se réinstalla sur le coussin, les mains sur les cuisses et la tête baissée.

Le temps pour moi de redescendre de mon petit nuage que le doute m'assaillis. J'y était aller fort et j'avais peur de l'avoir trop brusqué.

\- Isabella ? Isabella regardes-moi.

Elle releva la tête, pointant fièrement son menton, un petit sourire amusé.

\- Je t'ai dis de me regarder, pas de te pavaner !

Ma réplique fut cependant adoucit par un sourire en coin et c'est plutôt soulagé que je continuais notre scène.

\- Quelle est ta couleur Isabella ? Réponds.

\- Vert monsieur.

Je me déplaçais derrière elle, commençant à lui masser doucement la tête, même si je ne pensais pas lui avoir fait mal, j'avais tout de même tiré assez fort sur ses cheveux.

\- J'ai adoré ma belle Isabella. Tu as si bien su te servir de ta bouche pour complaire à ton maître et rien que d'y repenser ma queue en redemande.

Je sentis les frissons la parcoururent alors que je murmurais à son oreille.

\- Maintenant, lève-toi et place toi debout devant les barres parallèles.

Du doigt je lui montrais les deux barres espacées d'environ 80cm. Elle se releva lentement, gardant ses bras le long de son corps, regardant le sol pour se mettre là où je le lui avais demandé.

Je retournais vers la commode récupérer ce dont j'aurai besoin pour la suite. Son regard ne quittant pas le sol même si je me doutais que sa curiosité la tenaillait. Je la rejoignis lentement, admirant son corps parfait.

\- Joins tes mains devant toi.

Je passais à ses poignets les bracelets de cuir reliés par une chaine que j'accrochais au crochet suspendu au dessus de nous. Son corps ainsi étiré était magnifique, le plat de son ventre et sa poitrine mis en valeur par cette position.

\- Nous n'avons jamais vraiment discuté de nos limites alors tu ne dois pas hésiter à utiliser tes mots si je dépasse les tiennes.

Tout en lui parlant, je caressais sa peau, mes mains inexorablement attirées par ses seins dont je titillais les pointes. Ses gémissements se répercutant directement dans ma queue. Je sortis un foulard de ma poche pour lui bander les yeux.

\- Sais-tu, belle Isabella, que l'anticipation intensifie le désir et le plaisir.

Je voulais la vénérer, la faire jouir comme jamais elle n'avait jouis auparavant, lui faire comprendre que j'étais la réponse à ses besoins.

Lentement je fis descendre mes mains sur le haut de ses cuisses afin de la soulever et de poser chacune de ses jambes sur une des barre. Ainsi offerte à moi, les cuisses écartées, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, elle était un appel au sexe. Mon cerveau s'embrouillait devant toutes les possibilités qu'elle m'offrait. Mes mains glissaient sur son corps, touchant ses seins, ses bras, son ventre. Un gémissement lui échappât alors que je caressais sa fente plus qu'humide.

Je voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

\- Aime-tu être ainsi entravée ma belle soumise ? Répond-moi Isabella.

\- J'aime ça monsieur.

\- Bien, maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre sauf pour répondre à une de mes questions ou pour me dire ta couleur.

Je pouvais voir sa chatte déjà très humide couler littéralement. Notre séance lui plaisait au moins autant qu'à moi.

Ne résistant plus, je me jetais sur sa bouche, l'embrassant presque désespérément. Mes mains retrouvant ses seins que je malaxais sans douceur. Je relâchais ses lèvres pour m'attaquer à ses pointes qui s'étaient dressés sous mes doigts tandis qu'une de mes mains arrivait à son sexe que je caressais, passant entre ses lèvres pour atteindre son clitoris gonflé de désir pour moi. Elle était prête pour moi, trempée et en attente de mon corps. Je jubilais. J'avais tellement attendu et je ne le regrettais pas.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle, écartant ses lèvres pour pouvoir la gouter, faisant tourner ma langue sur son bouton. Deux de mes doigts déjà trempés de sa cyprine s'enfoncèrent en elle provoquant un cri de sa part.

Je me reculais arrêtant tout mouvement en elle.

\- Si je t'entend encore une fois je te bâillonne.

En disant cela, je claquais sa fesse, j'avais pu voir qu'elle appréciais ce genre de geste un peu plus dur et ce fût le cas, elle se cambra plus encor appuyant ses fesses sur ma main.

Souhaitant tellement voir sa bouche entravée avec un de mes baillons boule, je me mis à prier pour l'entendre à nouveau.

Je me remis donc à la tâche avec encore plus d'ardeur, enfonçant mes doigts en elle fortement tout en lapant et mordillant. Mon autre main se joignît à ce ballet, s'humidifiant de son jus, faisant des allers retours entre son vagin et son petit trou. Je la sentais se resserrer. Elle était proche de basculer. A l'inverse des mes mouvements qui la martelaient, j'entrai lentement mon index dans son cul provoquant son orgasme.

\- OOOUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiii

Je lui laissais le temps de reprendre ses esprits, me redressais et me dirigeais vers les étagères du fond.

\- Ma vilaine soumise n'a pas obéi.

De retour devant elle, je passais mes doigts sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Elle m'obéit immédiatement me permettant de lui mettre le bâillon boule, le plus petit et le plus souple que j'avais.

\- Es-tu à l'aise Isabella ? Hoche la tête pour me répondre.

Elle bougeât la tête de haut en bas, doucement et un peu hésitante.

\- N'oublies pas : claque des doigts une fois si tu es mal à l'aise et je ralentirai; trois fois si tu as mal ou si tu veux arrêter.

Elle hochât de nouveau la tête pour me signifier son accord. Elle était si belle et excitante que je risquais de jouir avant même d'être en elle, il fallait que je me calme.

Je m'éloignais d'elle afin de rapprocher le grand miroir sur pied que j'avais dans un coin de la pièce et le plaçais devant elle à quelques mètres puis sans faire de bruit, je la contournais admirant sa chute de rein, ses fesses parfaites. Il n'y avait rien chez elle que je n'aimais pas. Je me collais brusquement à son dos. Elle sursauta et frissonna à mon contact. Mes mains partirent au devant d'elle pour retrouver ses seins que je malaxais, pinçant et tirant sur ses tétons tout en admirant son reflet dans le miroir. Mon membre se frottait à ses fesses. Son corps répondant au mien en accentuant sa cambrure. Une de mes mains délaissât sa poitrine pour redescendre lentement . Caressant ses cotes, sa hanche, sa fesse et se retrouver sur son bouton nerveux que mon pouce titillât un instant. Mon autre main remontait afin de lui enlever le bandeau et lui rendre la vue.

Et comme lors de notre première rencontre, nos regards se happèrent au travers du miroir et ne se quittèrent plus. Comme une bonne soumise, elle aurait dû baisser les yeux, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Totalement à ma merci et pourtant le menton levé. Ce que j'aurai pris comme de la provocation chez une autre me parut normale avec elle. Pour la première fois, depuis que nous nous connaissions, je la voyais entière, pleinement elle. Forte et fragile; fière et soumise; Bella et Isabella. Un étrange mélange qui me rendait fou. Un élan de possessivité monta en moi, elle m'appartenait, je ne pourrais plus la laisser partir.

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Brusquement, je la tirais en arrière, étendant son corps au maximum.

Tout en continuant à nous fixer, j'appuyais mon érection entre ses fesses, mes coups de rein créant une friction douloureusement bonne. Je lui murmurais que bientôt je la prendrai de toutes les manières possible, que je m'approprierai tout d'elle, chaque partie de son corps serait mien.

J'attrapais sa queue de cheval que j'enroulais autour de ma main, maintint ma prise sur son bassin et tirais ses cheveux, l'obligeant à se cambrer. J'entrais en elle puissamment. Elle émit un cri, étouffé par le bâillon. Ce faible son eu raison du peu de contrôle qu'il me restait. Dévoré par le besoin de la posséder, je la pilonnais. Rien ne comptait mis à part mon membre bougeant en elle, son corps se resserrant sur moi. Un ultime coup de rein nous fit basculer tout deux.

Après quelques secondes à reprendre mes esprits, je lui défis le bâillon, la décrocha du pendoir. Tant bien que mal, je réussi à prendre dans mes bras pour la mener dans notre chambre. Elle était totalement somnolente, oscillant entre conscience et inconscience.

\- Edward ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure endormi.

\- Oui ma chérie

\- Bon anniversaire.

\- Merci mon amour. Je ne pouvais pas rêver plus beau cadeau. Je t'aime tellement.

Je n'avais pas finis ma phrase qu'elle s'était endormie contre moi. Elle s'abandonnait enfin.


	25. Chapitre 23

**Pov Edward :**

Cette année, avec ma mère, nous avions convenu de faire mon anniversaire chez moi. Habitant plus près de chez Bella et ses sœurs, elles pourraient donc rester plus longtemps. De plus, j'avais fait faire quelques aménagements pour que les enfants puissent jouer et ne pas s'ennuyer. Mes invités, ou plutôt ceux de ma mère, ne devaient arriver que dans une heure, laissant ainsi le temps, à mes parents, de faire connaissance avec le clan Swan/Black/Hale/MacCarthy au complet. Je souris en me rappelant l'ahurissement de ma mère en voyant débarquer tout ce monde.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fais marrer ?

Emmett me sortit de mes pensées. Il avait demandé à voir mes appareils sportif et c'est en grimaçant que j'avais délaissé ma douce pour l'amener dans ma salle de sport. Je secouais la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'était rien d'important.

Après avoir quitté mon beau frère, je rejoignis mes parents à l'entrée. Mon père venait d'ouvrir à Carmen et Eléazar qui étaient accompagnée de deux de leurs filles : Kate et Irina. Même si il n'étaient que des amis de notre famille, je les considérais davantage comme une tante et un oncle. Je leur avais demandé de venir plus tôt afin de pouvoir leur présenter ma nouvelle et imposante famille.

\- Tanya n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, elle est venue de son côté. Elle est accompagnée.

Le sourire de Carmen était éblouissant. Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme. Tanya n'avait jamais caché qu'elle souhaitait nous voir ensemble et profitait de chacune des invitations de ma famille pour me coller. J'allais enfin pouvoir profiter de la journée sans avoir à être obligé de repousser ses avances. Ma mère s'approcha de moi, posant sa main sur mon bras.

\- Elle est déjà arrivé, c'est moi qui leur ai ouvert quand tu faisais visiter ta salle de sport à Emmett. Ils sont dans le jardin.

\- COMMENT AS TU PU ? COMMENT AS TU PU LE FAIRE VENIR EN SACHANT ...

Rosalie venait de surgir dans le hall en criant, accompagnée de deux de ses enfants et d'Emmett. Elle s'effondra, en sanglots, dans les bras de son mari qui me fusillait du regard.

\- De quoi parle tu Rose ?

\- Kim et Jared ... ... Mes bébés ... ... Il faut aller chercher Kim et Jared.

Serrant son bébé d'un bras et tenant Colin de son autre main, elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Ce fut Emmett qui me répondit à ma question.

\- King ! Voilà de quoi ma femme te parle. Comment as tu pu l'inviter en sachant ce qu'il lui a fait !

\- King est ici ?

Il hochât la tête. Je ne mis qu'une seconde à faire le lien entre lui et l'ami de Tanya. Ils étaient dans le jardin. Ma Bella et les enfants y étaient aussi. Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage.

\- Emmett peux tu emmener ta femme et les enfants dans la cuisine et me rejoindre s'il te plait ?

Je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse et partit en courant la rejoindre. Il était inenvisageable que ce fou s'approche d'eux. Arrivé sur la terrasse, je fixais l'aire de jeu que j'avais fait installer quelques jours auparavant. Je savais que Bella et les enfants y étaient. Mes craintes furent justifiées. Bella et King se faisaient face. Ma douce tenait la main de Kimberly qui semblait mal à l'aise et abritait Carlie dans son dos. Je fus tout de même soulagé de voir que son meilleur ami était auprès d'elle. J'aperçus Peter, Renesmée et leur cousin près du buffet.

\- Peter, peux tu aller dans la cuisine avec ta soeur et ton cousin ? Ta tante Rose vous attend.

Il accepta sans m'adresser la parole. Les états d'âme de l'enfant n'étant pas ma priorité, je n'en fis pas cas et retourna mon attention sur les adultes qui s'affrontaient au fond du jardin. Je les rejoignis rapidement et apostrophais King qui était dos à moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il se retourna lentement.

\- C'est toujours ainsi que tu accueilles tes invités Cullen ?

\- Tu n'as pas été invité.

\- Il est venu avec moi. Il m'accompagne.

La voix nasillarde de Tanya ne m'avait vraiment pas manqué. Emmett nous avait rejoint et fixait King avec mépris. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jacob parler à Kim. Celle ci attrapa la main de sa petite cousine et l'entraina dans la maison.

\- Ton ami n'est pas le mien Tanya.

Je me tournais de nouveau vers King.

\- Je te prierais donc de partir sans faire d'histoire. Je ne veux pas te voir chez moi ni même approcher de ma famille.

\- Puis je savoir ce que font ma femme et mes enfants chez toi ?

Tanya sourcilla en entendant son compagnon parler. Elle n'avait pas encor compris qu'elle ne servait que de faire-valoir. Sa désillusion n'en serait que plus douloureuse.

\- Rosalie n'est plus Ta femme !

Ma Bella venait d'attirer de nouveau l'attention de son ex beau-frère. Jacob la retenait. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille, certainement des paroles apaisantes. Sans cela, je l'imaginais très bien sauter à la figure de l'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

\- Et toi petite Isabella, tu n'as pas encor appris où était ta place à ce que je vois.

\- Et toi, te rappelles tu quelle a était la tienne quand je suis venue chez toi ?

Il lui lança un regard noir. Jasper vint nous retrouver, se mettant à la gauche de Bella. Je me rapprochais d'elle, la prenant enfin dans mes bras. Brièvement, je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu sous entendre en disant cela. Un moment il fixa mes bras qui entouraient la taille de ma douce, ses yeux remontant ensuite sur le cou de Bella. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait, ,le collier de soumission que j'avais offert à chacune de mes soumise mais comme elle portait un col roulé, il ne pu donc pas confirmer ses doutes. Mais ma Bella avait elle aussi compris. Dans un geste de défis, elle remonta sa main jusqu'à son cou, faisant un grand sourire à son ennemi. Elle jubilait de le voir enrager.

\- Tu sais très bien comment ça va se finir Isabella. Tu sais que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Ses lèvres étaient pincées, son regard toujours bloqué sur la main qu'elle maintenait sur son cou. Je resserrais ma prise sur elle. Jasper vint se placer devant nous.

\- Je vous déconseille de menacer mademoiselle Swan.

King ignora totalement mon beau frère, continuant à fixer mon amour.

\- Encor un toutou prêt à te défendre. Tu peux en avoir autant que tu veux, je finirai par t'avoir.

Jacob et Emmett eurent le réflexe de me retenir avant même que je n'atteigne sa gueule d'ordure tandis que Jasper, qui n'avait rien perdu de son calme, continuait de s'adresser à lui.

\- Je vous prierais de ne plus vous adresser à ma cliente, sans quoi, je me verrais dans l'obligation de déposer une plainte à votre encontre pour menaces et harcèlement.

Il avait débité son speech de manière tellement monocorde que j'aurai pu croire que toute cette scène l'ennuyait si je ne le connaissais pas. King déplaça son regard sur le seul qui ne semblait pas réellement faire cas de ses menaces.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'une plainte peux m'arrêter ? Je n'aurai qu'un appel a passer pour enterrer l'affaire.

Un éclat de rire nous fit tous sursauter. Jasper était bien le seul à trouver cela drôle.

\- Je ne suis que l'un des nombreux avocats de mademoiselle Swan et madame MacCarthy , je suis cependant le moins fairplay. La plainte ne sera que le côté légale de notre affaire monsieur King. J'ai moi aussi de nombreux contacts, notamment à New-York et Washington DC. Tenez vous réellement à ce que de nouveaux documents refassent surface ? Avez vous oubliez ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a quelques années, quelques jours après vous et vos acolytes ayez approché mes clientes ?

Sa voix était froide, menaçante. Je pris conscience que celui qui paraissait le plus anodin du groupe était aussi le plus dangereux. Sous ses airs calmes et détendus, il était un adversaire bien plus redoutable qu'Emmett ou Jacob. Ses paroles me firent prendre conscience que c'était réellement une guerre qui se menait ici. Tous les coups seraient permis, tant qu'ils menaient à la victoire. Jasper semblant avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour y arriver.

King était désormais furieux, mais cela ne sembla pas déstabiliser l'avocat qui continuait à lui faire face avec nonchalance. D'un geste rageur il se retourna et parti, plantant celle qui l'avait invité. Je me tournais vers ma cousine, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

\- Il te fera souffrir Tanya, tu ne dois pas rester avec lui. Ce type est dangereux, surtout pour les femmes.

Elle ne tint pas compte de ma remarque et partit le rejoindre. J'embrassais la tempe de ma douce qui tremblait encore de colère.

\- Reste avec Jacob, je vais m'assurer qu'il quitte la propriété.

.  
Après avoir vu la voiture quitter l'allée de la villa, je rentrais rejoindre ma Bella qui discutait doucement dans la cuisine avec ses sœurs. Rosalie pleurait toujours dans les bras de son mari, Alice restait silencieuse. Ma douce qui, il y a moins de 2 jours, s'était totalement abandonnée dans mes bras, avait désormais remonté ses barrières. Le dos rigide, les yeux froids, elle serrait la main de son ami à s'en faire blanchir les doigts. Je pouvais sentir sa colère émaner de son corps sans même la toucher. Maudissant Tanya et King, je me rapprochais d'elle et l'a pris dans mes bras. Son dos contre mon torse, je la senti se détendre un peu.

\- Je suis désolé Bella.

Elle se retourna doucement. Son regard se radouci.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je me doute bien que tu n'avais pas prévu que ce salop s'inviterait à la fête.

\- J'aurai du tout de même me renseigner mais ...

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu ne peux pas contrôler les fréquentations de tout tes proches.

Je l'embrassais sur la tempe.

\- Mon amour, je vais devoir aller discuter avec Eléazar et Carmen. Il ne sont pas très content que j'ai mis le petit ami de leur fille à la porte. Vous devriez aller au jardin pour vous détendre un peu.

\- Tu as raison, on ne vas pas gâcher cette journée à cause de lui.

.

Je me serai tapé la tête contre les murs face à leur obstination. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre, pensant que seule ma jalousie de ne plus avoir Tanya après moi m'avait fait mettre King à la porte. Heureusement mes parents me connaissaient parfaitement et me soutenaient, la main de mon père posée sur mon épaule.

\- Je te demande juste de me faire confiance Carmen. Je ne vous ai jamais menti.

Je me retournais vers mon oncle.

\- Ce type a déjà maltraité des femmes. Tu dois éloigner ta fille de lui.

\- Tu as des preuves de ce dont tu l'accuses ?

Eléazar avait revêtu son rôle de juge. Comme à chacun des procès qu'il présidait, il attendait des faits et des preuves avant de juger coupable. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler du mariage de Rosalie. Étaler ses humiliations et cauchemars la blesserai plus encor et je refusais cela. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert.

\- Je pense que tu exagères un peu Edward. Royce m'a donné une charmante impression lorsque Tanya nous l'a présenté. Il ne peux pas être si dangereux que tu le prétend.

\- Ma mère l'avait, elle aussi, trouvé charmant quand elle l'a rencontré.

Je me retournais. Rosalie se tenait à l'entrée de mon bureau. Ses yeux quittèrent ma tante pour se poser sur moi.

\- Bella m'a dit que tu t'expliquais avec les parents de la fille.

J'acquiesçais doucement. Elle était encore pale mais semblait plus calme.

\- J'ai pensé que ce serai bien que je vienne leur parler et leur montrer.

\- Tu n'est pas obligée Rose. Retourne dans le jardin avec tes sœurs et détends toi, il ne t'approcheras plus.

Elle me fit un sourire triste, des larmes perlant aux bord des yeux. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit, annonçant l'arrivée des invités.

\- Je sais mais je dois le faire. Je ne me le pardonnerai pas si ... Vas accueillir tes invités et laisse moi m'occuper de ça.

J'acceptais à contre cœur et regardais de nouveau ma famille.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous écouterez Rosalie, pour le bien de votre fille. Mais je dois vous prévenir. Je vais faire couler King et tout ceux qui se mettront sur mon chemin couleront avec lui. Je ne le laisserai plus menacer ma Bella, ni approcher Rosalie.


	26. Bonus : Le mariage de Rosalie

**Le mariage de Rosalie**

**Pov Rosalie :**

Je regardais Edward quitter la pièce, le dos droit. Il s'en voulait de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Même si personne ne pouvait prévoir que sa cousine ferait entrer Royce, il se tenait pour responsable.  
Madame Cullen et son mari se levèrent.

\- Nous allons vous laisser discuter. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin.

\- Votre présence ne me dérange pas. Nous allons nous côtoyer régulièrement maintenant et écouter mon histoire vous permettra peut être de mieux comprendre notre comportement, à mes sœurs et moi, une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes si ... renfermées.

Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, refusant d'affronter les regards de ces gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui pourtant allaient entendre mes pires années et humiliations.

\- J'ai rencontrer Royce lors de mon anniversaire. Pour mes 18 ans, mes amies du lycée m'avaient organisé une fête surprise sur Port Angeles. Je ne sais pas qui l'avait invité, ni pourquoi un jeune étudiant de faculté se retrouvait à une fête de lycéenne mais il était là. Dès son arrivée, il m'a remarqué. Après tout j'étais la reine de la fête. A compter de ce jour et pendant plus de trois mois, il m'a fait une cours effrénée. Il m'emmenait au restaurant, au cinéma et même à l'opéra une fois, m'offrant vêtements et bijoux. J'étais traitée comme une princesse mais surtout il me donnait l'impression d'être spéciale, unique. Il était attentionnée, charmant.

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans le bureau, je regardais madame Denali. Son visage était neutre, presque impatient de me voir terminer mon monologue. Je n'en fis pas cas et continuais à parler.

\- Dans l'intimité, il était déjà très dominant. Cela ne me dérangeais pas, je n'avais eu avant lui qu'un petit ami et j'étais très inexpérimentée. Le laisser prendre les commandes était donc un soulagement. Vint rapidement le moment où il me demanda en mariage. J'acceptais sans réfléchir au fait que nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment. Il faut savoir qu'à cette époque là, mes sœurs et moi n'étions pas en bon terme avec notre mère et notre ... beau père.

Je grimaçais en repensant à James. Dire que nous ne nous entendions pas était un euphémisme. Ce type était juste un pervers qui nous avait pourris la vie, mais je ne voulais pas spécialement m'étendre sur ce sujet.

\- Nous évitions au maximum de rentrer à la maison. Notre mère ne s'en préoccupait pas spécialement, nous étions souvent livrées à nous même et Royce m'offrait une porte de sortie dorée. Nous nous sommes donc fiancés au bout de trois mois de relation et j'emménageais avec lui. Il estimait qu'en acceptant de porter sa bague, j'acceptais de lui appartenir déjà un peu. Il a donc commençait à me parler de ses attentes et besoins. Il était selon lui, adepte du BDSM. Il voulait faire de moi sa soumise.

Je perçus quelques hoquets de stupeur. Je m'y attendais, ce n'était pas le genre de sujet que l'on aborde impunément. Je fus cependant très surprise lorsque la main de Madame Cullen attrapa la mienne et la serra. Son soutien me donna le courage de continuer mon histoire.

\- Il m'expliquait les règles, les devoirs d'une soumise et ceux d'un dominant. Il m'amenait dans un club privé très select pour me montrer, pour que je comprenne, pour que j'apprenne.

Je renonçais à leur expliquer que les rapports dominant/soumise n'étaient pas ce qu'ils croyaient; je savais qu'ils n'écouteraient pas et m'épargnais donc cette peine.

\- Nos fiançailles durèrent 3 autres mois. Mon apprentissage évoluait bien et je peux dire que j'ai étais heureuse durant cette période. Je le servais avec amour et lui me choyait et prenait soin de moi. Il était attentif à mon bien être, comblant mes moindres besoins et sans que je ne m'en rendent compte, il était devenu le centre de mon monde. Petit à petit, sa jalousie avait éloigné chacun de mes amis. Il n'y avait plus que ma sœur et ma mère qui me rendaient occasionnellement visite. Bella n'avait pas 16 ans donc pas le permis et ma mère ... ... Royce était riche, ma mère était vénale; ce n'était donc pas moi qu'elle venait visiter. Je n'avais plus que lui.

\- Et votre sœur Alice ne venait pas ? Elle devait être en âge de conduire je pense et peut être de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire.

Madame Cullen m'avait parlé doucement, je n'étais même pas sûre que d'autre que moi avait entendu sa question.

\- Alice a demandé à être émancipée peu après son seizième anniversaire et notre mère a accepté. Elle a rapidement disparue peu après, elle aussi avait voulu fuir la maison. Elle n'était même pas présente lors de mon mariage.

Je commençais à trembler. L'horreur avait commençait avec ma nuit de noce. Les souvenirs affluaient. Je sentis la poigne de madame Cullen et je m'y accrochais autant que je le pouvais.

\- J'ai eu un mariage de princesse. Tout comme je l'avais rêvé durant toute mon enfance. Une robe magnifique et hors de prix avec une traine longue de plusieurs mètres et brodée à la main, des roses blanches et des lys partout, un lâché de colombe, des centaines d'invités.

Je me souvenais de tous ces gens que je ne connaissais pas et qui me félicitaient. Je n'avais pu inviter que ma famille mais cela m'importait peu à l'époque; je savourais juste ma consécration. En comparaison, mon mariage avec Emmett avait été très simple mais tellement plus sincère et heureux.

\- Le seul couple marié que j'avais côtoyé, était mes parents avant le décès de mon père et il avait adoré ma mère. Dans mon esprit naïf, tous les maris aimaient leurs femmes, c'était une loi universelle. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. A partir du moment où nous avons quitté la réception, mon enfer a débuté. Il avait bu et je ne sais plus exactement ce qu'il m'avait reproché, mais cette nuit là, il me battit pour la première fois. Le lendemain, il s'est excusé, m'a offert des fleurs et un collier, et j'ai oublié la douleur et les bleus. Plus le temps à passé, plus il me frappait, m'humiliait; à contrario, les excuses devenaient plus rares. La naissance de ma fille m'a donné de l'espoir, mais une fois de plus, je me faisais des illusions; tout à de nouveau empirait. Il me rabaissait en publique, m'insultait. Il aimait me faire mal, me voir pleurer; il me battait chaque jour avec soit une cravache soit un martinet ou même un battoir pour voir ma peau marquer parfois au sang. Rien n'était plus beau selon lui que la peau de mes fesses et de mon dos rose striée de rouge. Je n'avais plus le droit de parler sans son autorisation et toute sortie sans lui m'était interdite. Je ne pouvais même pas amener ma princesse à l'école, la gouvernante s'en chargeait.

Je tentais de retenir mes larmes, me refusant de pleurer devant eux.

\- Entre temps, ma sœur Bella s'était mariée. Elle venait régulièrement me voir et même si elle avait compris que j'étais malheureuse, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Royce a vite compris qu'elle serait une épine dans son pied le jour où elle aurait des soupçons. Il m'a alors avertit qu'il s'en prendrait à elle si un jour je lui parlais où si elle me rendait trop souvent visite. j'ai alors trouvé des dizaines de prétextes pour annuler les repas dominicaux. Petit à petit je me suis renfermée.

Monsieur Denali se leva, les lèvres pincées, me regardant avec dédain.

\- Et pourquoi être restée ?  
\- Un après-midi, j'ai voulu partir mais il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. Il a menaçait de me prendre ma fille alors je suis restée; quel autre choix avais-je ? Il avait l'argent, le pouvoir et moi, je n'étais plus rien.

\- Même si vous dîtes la vérité, Tanya n'est pas comme vous. Vous, vous avez fait l'erreur d'accepter au départ, jamais elle n'aura la folie ni la faiblesse de tolérer un arrangement comme celui là. Il faut être déviant pour le faire.

J'entendis un ricanement et fus surprise de constater qu'il venait de moi. Son jugement à mon encontre ne me surpris pas. Monsieur Cullen se leva.

\- Eléazar ! Je ne te permets pas de lui parler ainsi ! Rien ne l'obligeait à vous parler de tout ça, mais elle le fait tout de même pour ta fille.

Je lui adressais un signe de tête pour le remercier et décidais de répondre au père de Tanya.

\- J'ai entraperçu votre fille et je peux vous dire qu'elle commence à avoir le comportement d'une soumise. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont fiancés où si Royce est devenu moins patient qu'à l'époque, mais je peux vous dire que ça a déjà commencé. Sa façon de tenir son bras tout en restant légèrement en retrait, sa tête baissée ... ... ça a déjà commencé. Et pour la vérité, si c'est des preuves qu'il vous faut, je peux vous en donner.

Avant même qu'ils ne puissent réagir, je lâchais la main d'Esmée et enlevais mon haut en leur tournant le dos, exposant mon dos et ses zébrures indélébiles. C'était la première fois que je montrais à des inconnus ces cicatrices qui me faisaient tant honte. Je fus surprise de ne pas me sentir gênée. Leurs regards ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment.  
Finalement, je commençais peut être à accepter de vivre avec et ce constat me fit sourire. Je pris conscience, en entendant les sanglots de madame Denali, que mon comportement était surement déplacé. Je me retournais pour leur faire à nouveau face. Leur désarroi déclencha chez moi une vague de mépris que je ne soupçonnais pas. Eux qui m'avaient considéré comme faible et folle quelques minutes auparavant se lamentaient sur le sort d'une autre qu'ils jugeaient meilleure que moi.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dis tout ça pour que vous pleuriez mais pour que vous la sauviez d'elle même. Elle se perdra pour lui.

Le père d'Edward s'approcha à son tour.

\- Et comment avez-vous réussi à partir ?

\- Un jour, il a grondé ma fille. Je ne saurais plus dire si elle avait fais une bêtise, si cette engueulade était méritée ou pas mais cela m'a fait réagir. J'ai compris qu'elle pourrait devenir la victime de ses vices. J'ai appelé Bella pour qu'elle viennent nous chercher. Je pensais qu'elle pourrait nous aider à nous cacher le temps pour moi de me remettre de mes blessures. Je comptais disparaître ensuite ... ... Mais ma sœur en avait décidé autrement; elle a réussi à convaincre mon ex-mari de nous laisser tranquille et d'accepter de signer les papiers du divorce.

Je me tournais vers les parents d'Edward.

\- Bella est une force de la nature dès que quelqu'un touche à sa famille. Je ne suis pas la seule qu'elle a aidé, Alice aussi a eu besoin d'elle et elle a sacrifié son couple pour l'assister. Elle peux paraître froide et calculatrice par moment mais elle a un cœur en or. Elle donnerai tout ce qu'elle a pour ceux qu'elle aime et même si elle ne le dis pas, je sais qu'elle aime votre fils. Elle a juste du mal à laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie; elle a peur pour nous, pour ses enfants. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'elle vit pour sa famille qu'elle ne sait plus comment vivre pour elle.

Ils me sourirent tous les deux. Monsieur Cullen reprenant la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, Bella nous a déjà conquis. Tu n'as pas besoin de vanter ses mérites. Nous sommes juste impatients d'apprendre à vous connaître toi, ta sœur Alice et surtout vos enfants. Ma femme et moi étions désespérés de ne pas avoir de petits enfants et vous nous en apportez une flopée. Nous espérons simplement qu'ils nous aimerons autant que nous les aimons déjà.

Son discours me rassura. Je concentrais mon attention sur les Denali.

\- C'est ma famille qui nous a aidé, moi et mes enfants, et votre Tanya aura besoin de la sienne.

Mes malheurs pourraient peut être permettre d'aider une autre personne. J'avais surmonté mon mal-être pour une cause juste et je me sentis fière, fière de moi et de ce que je venais d'accomplir, même si cela pouvait paraître anodin pour d'autre. Sans un mot de plus pour ces gens qui réalisaient enfin les risques qu'encouraient leur fille, je sortis de la pièce la tête haute.


	27. Chapitre 24

**Pov Bella :**

\- Où va t-il ?

\- Discuter avec les parents de celle qui accompagnait King. Elle est sa cousine ... En quelque sorte. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi Edward n'a pas accepté sa présence, il est allé leur expliquer et les mettre en garde.

\- Mais tu t'entend Carmen !

La porte du bureau était restée ouverte et quelques bribes de conversation nous parvenaient.

\- J'ai jamais voulu être avec Tanya, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux de ce connard !

Edward commençait à s'énerver, Apparemment, son oncle et sa tante ne le croyaient pas. Rosalie se détacha des bras de son mari et tendit Rachel à Alice.

\- Je vais aller leur parler, ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de me croire.

\- Tu es sure bébé ?

Emmett était angoissé par cette idée. Sa femme le regarda tendrement.

\- Si il y a une chance que cela fasse réagir la famille de cette femme, je dois le faire.

J'acquiesçais. Je savais qu'elle se sentirai très mal si elle se taisait et qu'il arrivait malheur à cette Tanya.

Après son départ, nous décidions de suivre le conseil d'Edward, et à l'exception d'Emmett qui était resté attendre sa femme dans la cuisine, nous sortions tous dans le jardin.

Tandis que nous nous dirigions vers l'aire de jeu, Alice vint se mettre à côté de moi.

\- Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose concernant Rose. Il serait peut être temps de me le dire.

\- On a jamais voulu t'exclure en nous taisant. C'est juste que tous ça c'est passé avant ton retour et puis ... ... On est déjà deux à cauchemarder. On a voulu t'épargner.

\- C'est si terrible que ça ?

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment mais on en discutera. Je te le promets.

Après un énième câlin, nous rejoignions les garçons occupaient à faire les pitres avec les enfants.

.

Les invités d'Edward étaient tous arrivés, J'avais donc été officiellement présenté à tous son entourage : proches collaborateurs ou amis d'enfance. Malgré la visite de King et le départ de la famille Denali, l'ambiance était détendue. Rosalie était revenue, une heure plus tard, apaisée, dans les bras d'Emmett, et Edward et son père s'attelaient au barbecue.

La présence de tant d'inconnus nous demandait quelques ajustements dans notre comportement habituel. Instinctivement, nous avions resserré les rangs à l'arrivée des premiers convives. Nous nous étions regroupés et les enfants ne se dispersaient plus, se contentant de jouer autour de nous. Étant la petit amie de l'hôte, je me devais pourtant de faire un effort. A contre cœur, je m'étais éloignée de ma famille pour rejoindre Edward. Il avait rapidement perçu ma gêne et ne perdait aucune occasion de me toucher ou m'enlacer sans pour autant en faire trop. Il avait trouvé le juste milieu.

Totalement désintéressée par la conversation qu'il tenait avec un certain Walter, concernant un plan de restructuration, je laissais mon esprit divaguer.

La soirée de vendredi avait été intense. Il y avait eu des moments d'angoisse et d'appréhension mais j'avais réussi à les gérer. Le fait qu'il me parlait souvent m'avait beaucoup aidé. J'avais suivis les conseils de Rose à la lettre, enfin presque. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'être fière d'avoir était celle qui lui faisait autant d'effet et n'avais pas voulu baisser les yeux, je l'avais sciemment fixé au travers du miroir. Quand j'en avais parlé à Rose, elle m'avait expliqué que c'était là une faute. Qu'une soumise ne devait regarder son maître seulement s'il le lui demandait, son regard devait être baissé. Elle se devait d'être humble.

J'avais longuement réfléchi à la raison qui m'avait fait agir de la sorte. Je pense qu'inconsciemment j'avais voulu qu'il comprenne que ma présence dans cette pièce n'était pas acquise, je ne lui était pas entièrement soumise. Je pouvais obéir, mais une part de moi ne pouvait pas renoncer à cette fierté sur laquelle je m'étais reposée tant de fois et qui était devenue indissociable de ma personnalité. Edward l'avait compris, je crois. Dans tout les cas, il ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur.

Je savais que je voudrai réitérer cette expérience. Mon plaisir, mes orgasmes avaient été plus intenses. Il connaissait mon corps mieux que moi-même, il en jouait merveilleusement. Mais au-delà de ça, je m'étais sentie sereine, une fois mon anxiété disparue. Je pouvais donc dire que cette expérience avait été une réussite de mon point de vue et je savais qu'Edward aussi avait beaucoup apprécié. Il me l'avait répété toute la journée d'hier et encore ce matin quand nous nous étions réveillés chez moi.

\- A quoi penses tu ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Walter s'éloigner et mon chéri avait eu tout le loisir de me voir divaguer. Je rougis, n'osant pas répondre à proximité de tous ce monde.

\- A rien de particulier.

Il effleura mes joues traitresses, me signalant ainsi qu'il n'était pas dupe et resserra sa prise sur ma taille.

\- Moi aussi j'y pense souvent.

L'arrivée d'Esmée portant le gâteau me sauva de cette discussion embarrassante.

.

Les derniers invités venaient de partir et Edward et moi étions dans la cuisine à préparer le café pour ma famille et ses parents restés dans le jardin.

\- Lors de la confrontation avec King, il y a plusieurs choses qui ont été dites et qui m'ont interpelé.

Beaucoup de détails avaient été dévoilé et je ne savais pas trop de quoi il voulait parler.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec King quand tu es allée chercher ta sœur ?

La venue de King m'avait déjà beaucoup contrarié et je n'avais aucune envie de faire à nouveau remonter ce genre de souvenir. Je décidais donc de l'ignorer et continuais de préparer le plateau. Edward était cependant au moins aussi têtu que moi, il vint se coller à mon dos, me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Bella, j'ai les moyens de le contrer et si je savais ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que tu as contre lui, ça irai bien plus vite. A nous deux je suis sûr que l'on peux se débarrasser définitivement de ce type.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ? Je n'aurai plus de moyen de pression contre lui, je n'aurai plus rien pour protéger Rose.

Je me dégageais de ses bras et m'appliquais à garder un masque d'indifférence quand je vis arriver ma famille. Mes sœurs, leurs maris et Jake venaient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Tu dois leurs dire Bella, il faut qu'ils sachent pourquoi King en a après toi maintenant.

Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais en parler, j'avais juste espérer pouvoir repousser le plus longtemps possible. Ils allaient tous découvrir la folie que pouvait déclencher ma colère et leurs opinions sur moi allaient obligatoirement changer. Après m'être assurée que les enfants étaient tous restés dans le jardin avec la mère d'Edward je commençais à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, après avoir récupérer ma sœur.

Je commençais mon monologue en ne regardant qu'Edward. Je n'avais pas le courage de m'adresser à tous ce monde.

\- Quand nous avons quitté l'appartement, sur le trajet vers Forks, j'ai posé plein de question à Rose. Il fallait que je trouve quelque-chose contre son mari pour l'obliger à accepter le divorce. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'elle fuit et se cache comme une coupable alors que c'était elle la victime. Et les enfants devaient grandir et vivre normalement, fuir n'était pas une vie pour eux. Mais surtout, je refusais de perdre une autre de mes sœurs. Alice était partie depuis longtemps et j'étais persuadée que nous avions peu de chance de la revoir un jour.

Je me retournais vers Rose, je voulais qu'elle comprenne pourquoi j'étais devenue comme lui, pourquoi l'espace de quelques heures j'avais été aussi folle et sadique que ce type l'était.

\- Quand tu m'as dis que tu étais sûre qu'il avait des affaires illégales, j'ai su que nous pourrions y arriver. Tu m'as expliqué que les documents étaient dans le coffre derrière un tableau du bureau et que la clé du coffre était dans une commode dans la salle d'à côté.

\- Je ne suis retournée dans cet appartement que pour récupérer des papiers susceptible de m'aider à convaincre King de te laisser tranquille. J'ai fais comme tu me l'a dis Rose.

Je regardais ma sœur qui avait recommencé à pleurer.

\- Dès que nous somme arrivés, Jake est allé directement dans la chambre vérifier qu'il dormait encore et on avait pris un peu de corde pour l'attacher. J'avais vu les marques sur tes poignées et j'estimais que le lui faire était un juste retour des choses, de plus, ça nous laissait plus de temps pour chercher tranquillement. Je suis allée dans la pièce à côté du bureau et je l'ai ouverte avec la clé que tu m'avais donné. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à trouver ça.

J'étais sur le point de craquer, je ne voulais pas continuer. Dire ce que j'avais fait m'obligerai à assumer la folie qui m'avait pris. Jake du sentir que je n'arriverai pas à finir. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, collant mon dos à son torse.

\- Il faut que tu dises tout Bell's. Ils sont tous là pour toi, ils ne te jugeront pas.

Ses paroles murmuraient à mon oreille m'encouragèrent. Je focalisais à nouveau mon attention sur Rosalie.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Quand j'ai compris ce que j'avais sous les yeux j'ai commençais à tout casser. J'étais tellement en colère. Puis j'ai vu les polaroids. Partout. Sur tous les murs. Que des photos de toi. De ses horreurs qu'il te faisait. Chaque partie de ton corps avait était immortalisée. Chacune des marques qu'il t'a laissé était là, étalée sous mes yeux.

Je la vis poser une main sur sa hanche. Je compris qu'elle savait que j'avais vu ça aussi.

\- POURQUOI NE M'AS TU PAS APPELE AVANT ! J'AURAI PU T'AIDER. POURQUOI TU AS ATTENDU SI LONGTEMPS POUR PARTIR DE CET ENFER !

J'étais en train de craquer en hurlant sur ma sœur et seul les bras de mon meilleur ami autour de ma taille m'obligeaient à rester calme. La fureur que je sentais revenir ne demandait qu'à exploser. Tous le monde était figé. Je n'avais jamais levé la voix sur une de mes sœurs mais je ne contrôlais plus rien. Rosalie dans les bras d'Emmett sanglotait de plus en plus.

\- Jake m'a rejoint, alerté par le vacarme que je faisais mais il n'a pas réussi à me calmer. Quand il a essayé j'ai commencé à le frapper. Je voulais qu'il sorte, je ne voulais pas qu'un autre voit ces photos. Il a rapidement trouvé la clé et il est ressorti. J'ai attrapé un martinet, je crois que c'était ça, puis je suis allée dans la chambre. L'enfoiré commençait à se réveiller. Qu'il soit comateux ou même attaché m'importait peu. J'ai soulevé son chandail et j'ai commençais à le frapper. Fort. Je voulais voir les marques apparaître sur son torse comme elles l'étaient sur toi, sur les photos. Ses cris ont trop rapidement alerté Jacob. Il est arrivé sans que je ne le vois et a réussis à me faire sortir de la chambre. Il m'a emmené dans la cuisine et m'a crié dessus. Je n'entendais rien de ce qu'il me disait et je m'en foutais royalement. Je ne pensais qu'à ma vengeance, rien d'autre n'existait. Je voulais voir ton ex-mari souffrir. Il a du croire que je m'étais calmée car il est retourné dans le bureau pour étudier les papiers qu'il avait trouvé et moi je me suis mise à la recherche d'allumette. J'ai fini par en trouver dans le guéridon de l'entrée et je suis retournée dans la salle des horreurs. J'ai tout décroché des murs. J'ai fais un tas au milieu de la pièce avec ce que j'avais renversé ou cassé. J'y ai rajouté les photos. J'ai vidé quelques bouteilles de produits ménagers et j'ai allumé. Le détecteur de fumée a déclenché les jets mais j'avais eu le temps de faire chauffé le tisonnier.

Ma sœur écarquilla les yeux. Pour la deuxième fois, elle mis une de ses mains sur sa hanche.

\- Je lui ai fait ce que lui a osé te faire. J'ai marqué cette ordure de ses propres initiales. Deux fois et je l'ai même photographié. Une fois de plus, Jake m'a empêché de finir ce que j'avais prévu. Il nous a emmenés dans le salon et a appelé votre gouvernante en lui demandant de revenir et on est partis.

Je regardais Edward, craignant de lire sur son visage du dégout ou un quelconque rejet. Il était impassible, ne laissant rien filtrer de ses sentiments.

\- Il a fallut à Jake plus d'une heure pour me raisonner et m'empêcher d'y retourner. Une fois sûr que j'étais calmée, il m'a donné tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il est retourné à la Push en prenant tout de même soin de récupérer les clés de l'appartement de King et moi je me suis mise à la recherche de plusieurs avocats.

Je fixais Rose à nouveau.

\- Pendant quelques heures je suis devenue comme celui que tu déteste le plus. J'étais heureuse de l'entendre crier et me supplier. J'ai voulu le voir crever sous mes yeux et si on me donnait la possibilité de remonter le temps je referais exactement la même chose même si cela veux dire que je doive me sentir si mal après.

Ma sœur se détachât des bras de son mari et vint m'enlacer. Son "merci pour tout" murmurait à l'oreille fut le déclencheur de mon torrent de larmes.


End file.
